<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ship on the Sea, A Tide on the Shore by A Random Waterbender (A_Peculiar_Child), A_Peculiar_Child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418817">A Ship on the Sea, A Tide on the Shore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Peculiar_Child/pseuds/A%20Random%20Waterbender'>A Random Waterbender (A_Peculiar_Child)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Peculiar_Child/pseuds/A_Peculiar_Child'>A_Peculiar_Child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Character(s) of Color, Child Abandonment, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Original Character, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Whump, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, original character whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Peculiar_Child/pseuds/A%20Random%20Waterbender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Peculiar_Child/pseuds/A_Peculiar_Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyanna of the Northern Water Tribe could not see herself helping the last hope for a people she had thought to be extinct. She could not foretell about a fire nation princess who needed a little compassion and love. She had not meant to see her brothers and sister, much less join this expedition.<br/>But she did. Destiny is a funny thing. Who knew where hers lied?<br/>She came to help and heal, and was rewarded a story to tell for generations.<br/>And, boy, did she did tell it.</p><p>Book One- Change: 11/11<br/>Book Two- Healing: 14/14<br/>Book Three- Calm 9/10<br/>Book Four- Love 0/12</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hahn (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Minor Toph Beifong/Original Male Character(s), The Gaang (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Watertribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Add kudos, comment, subscribe. Please feel free to tell me what I can do better.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>BOOK 1</strong> </span>
  </p><p>
    <strong>Change</strong>
  </p>
<hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Water, Earth, Fire, Air</strong>
</p><p>When Kyanna was young and her mother used to tell her stories of when the four nations lived together in harmony, she believed every word.</p><p>The Avatar protected the world, and kept balance, but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Kya's betrothed left to fight in this war, and her brother and mother are now gone.</p><p>She prayed to the spirits to grant the Nations peace, but the Avatar still hasn't come to help them. Now, she even doubt he exists.</p><p>Kya believes it's time to take things into her own hands, and help in any way she can.</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I gotcha Kya!" Soro yelled, causing the 11-year-old to drop her sewing.</p>
  <p>"So that's how you want to play?" She said mischievously, and waterbent to snow soldier to chase him.</p>
  <p>His giggles and shrieks of delight made Kya happy for the first time since Mama died. She died because she couldn't take the fact both of her children had powerful chi.</p>
  <p>Papa told her that it was okay, but she threatened to leave if she got pregnant with another one. She said she couldn't risk her children leading the Fire Nation to the village.</p>
  <p>She got pregnant again, and the little family went to the Village elders. The woman in charge said that she felt a powerful bender being created inside Mama.</p>
  <p>At that, Mama sewed rocks in her pockets, and jumped into the sea.</p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>Kya sobbed quietly, thinking of her life, intertwined with dark and light, like the koi fish, swirling in front of her in the pond.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, another had come to sit by the pool.  </p><p>"Nice to see you again, Kya." A voice said behind her.</p><p>"Wish I could say the same." She said bitterly."Go away, I don't feel like talking to you, or Katara. Why do you think I wasn't at the feast?"</p><p>The girl tried to say it calmly, so Sokka couldn't see the bitter rage boiling up inside. She had taken care not to let herself show anger. Anger could kill you.</p><p>"Come on! You say you have gotten over it, but you don't mean it!"</p><p>"Shut up, Boomerang Boy. Enough."</p><p>"All you do is mope, and pretend like everything's okay!"</p><p>"I said enough, Sokka."</p><p>"Why shut me and Katara out. Why shut the world out? What did we ever do to you?" </p><p>"My brother is dead because of you." Kya said under her breath. It was not a day she liked to remember.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><br/>6 Years Ago</span>
</p><p>"Kya?" the younger girl said</p><p>"Katara!" Kya ran to her best friend, and flopped with her into the crystal white snow.</p><p>"Girls are weird." Sokka said, and threw a snowball.</p><p>The girls threw a couple back, and it turned into a snow fight.. Soro ran out from the hut.</p><p>"Katara!" Soro giggled. He was only 6 years old at the time.</p><p>"Hello Soro!" Katara smiled."Mummy made a snack for you!" </p><p>"I wish my mom was here," Kya said sadly.</p><p>"We can share." Katara suggested, and the slightly older girl shook her head. Kya was only two years older, but she knew a <em>little</em> better.</p><p>Suddenly, black snowflakes started falling. Kya stuck out her tongue, then coughed at the taste. It was bitter.</p><p>"I'm gonna go find Mom." Katara said, before running off.</p><p>"I'll come with you!" Kya said, and put Soro in a snow drift. "Sokka, can you watch Soro?"</p><p>Kya took one last look, and ran off.</p><hr/><p>"Two people in my life are dead because of you." She said coldly and quietly. This wasn't her first time doing this. Kya had dreamed of when she could tell Sokka this. "The first wasn't your fault, but Soro was. I hate you."</p><p>Sokka yelled back, "Just say it out loud! 'I AM SOKKA AND KATARA'S SISTER! I AM FROM THE SOUTHERN TRIBE! What is so hard about that?!?!?!?" </p><p>"I am not your sister. Maybe by maternal blood, but certainly not by anything else. Mom foolishly gave me away." She said coldly, "She gave me up so you and Katara could be better off! I never knew my real family. Soro was my family. And you couldn't watch him for 5 minutes."</p><p>"I was nine!"</p><p>"And I was 10!" Kya retorted, "10 and I saw our Mother get killed! Kya is my mother, but not my mom."</p><p>"What happened to you in the time you were here? This isn't like you!" Sokka said, sounding like a brother for once in his life.</p><p>"I'll tell you later. Tonight meet me at the crescent bridge when the moon is at its highest."</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Just let her go, and I'll give you the information you want." Katara's Mother, and to Kyanna, an Aunt, pleaded with the man.</p>
  <p>"You heard your Mother, get out of here!" The man barked at Katara.</p>
  <p>"Mommy, I'm scared." Katara said, as the other girl hid in the enveloping folds of the tent so she could watch.</p>
  <p>The older woman just smiled at her and assured her. "Go find your Dad, sweetie. I'll handle this."</p>
  <p>Katara ran out to go fearfully get Hakoda.</p>
  <p>The brutal man looked upon Aunt Kya, a glint in his eye. One that Kya gre to hate about firebenders "Now, tell me. Who is it? Who's the waterbender?"</p>
  <p>The girl in the tent folds gasped quietly. Both Katara and her showed signs of being waterbenders. They were going to take them away!</p>
  <p>"There are no waterbenders here." Katara's mom frowned, "The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago."</p>
  <p>The man snarled viciously at her "You're lying. My source says there's one waterbender left in The Southern Water Tribe." The man walked closer to her, yet she showed no fear. "We're not leaving until we find the waterbender."</p>
  <p>"If I tell you, do you promise," She gently lowered her head and narrowed her eyes to make a decision, "to leave the rest of the village alone?"</p>
  <p>He solemnly agreed, and she offered herself up. "It's me. Take me as your prisoner."</p>
  <p>His passionless voice echoed in the little house, "I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today."</p>
  <p>"NO!" The girl who was hiding screamed shrilly, as he released a pure red and orange ball of burning flame. The elder Kya's charred body fell lifelessly to the cold, hard ground.</p>
  <p>"Shut up!" He said, and the now traumatized girl started crying uncontrollably. What 10 year old can undergo that and not cry?</p>
  <p>"I thought I told you to shut your trap!" He yelled furiously. "Or do you need a reminder?"</p>
  <p>He burnt her leg, and Kya howled in pain when it started, but bit her lip when he threatened to do it again. She heard the men running towards the tent and yelled for them.</p>
  <p>The Fire Nation soldier had left by then, and there was only the ten-year-old, and the stench of her Aunt Kya's murdered body in the little hut.</p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>At the local bridge, Sokka was waiting attentively. He perked up when he spotted Kya.</p><p>He had just gotten back from speaking to Princess Yue. She had been acting very strangely lately, but Sokka liked to focus on the positive. I mean, at least he got to come here in the first place. <em>Um, you got to see Kya?</em> He thought.</p><p>"So, you want to talk now?" He asked.</p><p>"Not here. Kerala lives right there, and she is the gossip queen of the North." She rolled her eyes. Kya knew these streets like the back of her hand. She lived there for almost half her life, after all. She knew where you could get the best of the best, whether it be sea-cow milk, or wood to create anything. She knew all, and all knew her as the wild child.</p><p>Sometimes, people would stare and point, yet Kya would laugh it off. Never a real laugh. She hadn't had a real laugh in years.</p><p>They said she had to be some bastard, a father from the Earth Kingdom, most likely, or Tui forbid, a firebender. Why else would she be so different?</p><p>"Girls are so crazy!" Sokka said and thrust his hands violently up in the salty air. "Like Yue. One minute she wants to be with me, the next, she tells me to hit the road."</p><p>Yue had run off, saying it wasn't right. Sokka still didn't know why.</p><p>Kya's eyes widened in shock. "The beloved princess is engaged to Hahn."</p><p>"WHAT?" Fierce jealousy washed over his puzzled face.</p><p>"You are in love with the princess? Wow. Grand Prince Sokka, you strive high!" She sincerely tried lightening the mood as the duo walked to her favorite spot, right outside the healing hut, and into the cobbled courtyard. It was where she would practice bending in secret. It was where she would meditate and get dreams.</p><p>"What about your guy? Hakano? The one from your letter a year ago." He asked wonderingly. It was the only time she had sent one. And that was meant for Dad and Gran-gran.</p><p>Kya smiled and showed her betrothal necklace to Sokka, "We are getting married in the spring, after he comes home. He said he was going insane being 'neutral' when innocent people were dying in the Earth Kingdom. He left under a different name, and I'm waiting for his messenger pigeon back."</p><p>"You did a lot since we were kids, huh?"</p><p>"I miss being a child, Sokka. I really do. I miss all the time we spent." Kya revealed, looking longingly at the moon. She narrowed her eyes, "But I don't miss the pain."</p><p>"What <span class="u">has</span> happened since the invasion?"</p><p>"After the, incident, I ran north. It took forever, but after a dull month of travelling, I got there. I barely remember my time in the earth kingdom. I remember stowing away on ship after ship. At the North, I was taken in by Yagoda and was taught to heal, and..."</p><p>Kya made certain no one was listening in, then leaned in close. "To fight."</p><p>"But Katara wasn't allowed to fight. She said Pakku wouldn't teach her."</p><p>"Who says someone has to teach you?" The older girl smiled, "I, ahem, 'snuck' some waterbending practice outside the capital city."</p><p>"Aang is teaching Katara waterbending from Pakku." he said.</p><p>"Not in the open, right?" She asked, worried. Such things were extremely looked down upon here. And Katara was already 14. Such disobedience could be expected by a kid, but a teen? Nope.</p><p>"Um, I think so, by the river, over there?" </p><p>"They're gonna get caught!" She ran up, and already a disorderly crowd was forming.</p><p>"You better go talk to your sister." Kya told Sokka, and they were led away to the meeting room. She desperately hoped Katara would keep her chill about this one.</p><hr/><p>"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight." Sokka yelled, but received a coat in his face for his effort.</p><p>"I know. I don't care." Kya smirked. Katara wasn't going to let up. Kya wasn't so steadfast in herself and admired the younger girl for it.</p><p>She looked closer at her friend. She looked like Chief Hakoda. And Gran-gran, for that matter. Sokka, however, looked more like... the woman.</p><p>"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher." The boy next to her stated, attempting to aid Sokka talk some sense into Katara. Kya watched as she realized those were airbending tattoos.</p><p>
  <em>The Avatar. Is a child. Oh, Tui and La, this is rich. We are going to lose this war.</em>
</p><p>"I'm not doing it for you. Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy."</p><p>"Or that man could slap some sense into you?" Kya remarked, and ran up to Katara. "You better hope you're ready. Or else Pakku is gonna freeze you to the ground."</p><p>"Kya! What are you doing here?" Katara asked.</p><p>"Trying to stop my... friend from getting hurt." Kya struggled to get the right word. Katara had no idea Kya was her sister. <em>Best to keep it that way for now.</em></p><p>"I missed you, but now I'm going to fight for our right to bend. Not that you would do the same."</p><p>"I-" Kya got angry at the younger girl for assuming. As if <em>she</em> knew what Kya went through on a daily basis. Kya had to play the perfect girl. Otherwise, it would shame her betrothed. Katara had no idea how hard it was to keep her head high when others would refer to her as "The Earth Kingdom rube". She was just as much watertribe as any of these.</p><p>Pakku came down the footsteps and completely ignored Katara. Why should he bother with this?</p><p>"Kya," He acknowledged the young waterbender, and she bowed politely in considerable respect. </p><p>"So, you decided to show up?" Katara said, and he didn't even turn around. "Aren't you gonna fight?"</p><p>"Go back to the healing huts with the other women, where you belong. Perhaps someone who contributes to society can show you how to properly act." Pakku kept going, as Katara got more and more angry. "Take Kya for example. She is patient, quiet, and doesn't blow her fuse." </p><p>The girl in question resented this fact. But her culture was worth more to her then her pride, so she shut up. Becoming exactly what he said. She was invisible, blending in to the crowd.</p><p>That struck a chord in Katara, however. She waterwhipped his back. A move that took Kya two weeks and a lot of sneaking to learn. She smiled, however, to see Katara's skill. One that would take training, grueling work to complete.</p><p>"Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad, study closely." He smirked.</p><p>The fierce fight was awesome. Kya copied both Pakku and Katara's stances into her mind to practice later. <em>And arm up, feet twist. Slice. I see.</em></p><p>"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender." Pakku said, but Katara wasn't done yet.</p><p>"But you still won't teach me, will you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>As a result, Katara advanced full force on Pakku. Though she did fight valiantly, it all ended in Katara being in a confinement of ice. Kya looked elsewhere. She had known this would happen. Now Katara was going to be a healer in humiliation. </p><p>Perhaps Kya would be the one who would have to teach her how to be more sneaky with her bending. Kya was nowhere a <em>master</em> yet knew her way through each alley, each corner and courtyard.</p><p>"This fight is over." Pakku announced</p><p>"Come back here. I'm not finished yet." Katara didn't know when to quit. A trait that carried through the family.</p><p>Kya could have gotten her sister out. She should have stopped the foolish dream. <em>If you want to fight, secret is the only way.</em></p><p>"Yes. You are." Pakku remarked, then he saw Katara's necklace on the ground.</p><p>"Careful! That's..." Kya asserted, then slapped her lips. No one knew of her heritage. She was just that other girl, and she planned to keep it that way.</p><p>Many a time Kya was almost caught. Someone asked her when she was younger where did she come from. Kya told them she came from Tiger seals and she turned into one at night. That added to the parents suspicions that she was firebender. Who else would fabricate such a lie? She was always was a strange child.</p><p>"This is my necklace." Pakku said, and looked thoughtfully upon it. If Kya didn't know any better, she'd say the grandmaster was crying.</p><p>"No, it's not. It's mine. Give it back!" Katara yelled. Kya remembered taking the necklace to give to Katara. It had been the only untouched thing from the woman's otherwise burnt body. Kya had re sewed it for weaks, trying to get it perfect to give to her sister. </p><p>"I made this 60 years ago... For the love of my life... For Kanna." Katara's prison melted, and she was free.</p><p>"My gran-gran was supposed to marry you?" The girls stared goggle eyed at the master.</p><p>He sighed, and said "We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?"</p><p>"You bet we do." Katara said, huffing.</p><p>"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged." Pakku looked near to tears as he spoke, "I thought we would have a long happy life together. I loved her."</p><p>Kya thought of Grandmother Kanna. She was so grumpy sometimes. Yagoda said she wasn't always like that, though. Once, long ago, she had been happy.</p><p>"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage." Katara realised. "Gran-gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."</p><p>Princess Yue instantly began sobbing hysterically and ran away, to which Sokka went after her.</p><p>"You could have been M-Katara's Grandfather?" Katara said.</p><p>"You mind? This is family business." Pakku said coldly.</p><p>"I am family. Katara and Sokka are my brother and sister. Anything to do with their family has to do with me." She snapped, and immediately regretted it. It was punishable to speak like this to a master.</p><p>"What?"</p><hr/><p>"What?" Pakku asked again, his ice cold eyes seeming to penetrate through the young woman. She felt incredibly insignificant, yet she couldn't stop now. Once a secret is revealed, you have to stand by the unfortunate facts.</p><p>"I'm from the South. Kanna is my grandmother too. She was the one that told me I indeed was Sokka and Katara's sister."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you had a lost sister, Katara?" The monk, Aang, asked her, quizzingly.</p><p>"I don't." She looked at me, confused.</p><p>"Sokka! I thought you told her!" Kya promptly turned to the boy, who had come back to us with a sad expression.</p><p>"Why should I tell her? I was waiting for you to tell her!"</p><p>"Back it up! Sokka, is it true?"</p><p>He nodded. <em>Aw, crap. Katara is gonna kill us.</em></p><p>"This is absurd. Mum and Dad would have told us if we had a sister. ESPECIALLY one so close to our age."</p><p>"I'm just going to leave right now..." The bald boy scooted away from the family drama. Pakku had already gone off in some corner to sulk.</p><p>"No, Aang, you can stay. You are part of our family now."</p><p>"Katara! You aren't old enough to get married!" Kya joked, trying to draw attention away from her. "But, the groom <em>is</em> rather charming!" </p><p>Aang and Katara both blushed, but the older girl could see Aang liked the compliment. "Kya, this is about us, as a family. Why would Mom and Dad keep such a secret?"</p><p>"Because... they... gave me up." She said quietly, before telling the day she found out such a dreadful thing.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <hr/>
  <p>❝It was right after... the raid. I needed help. Like, crazy kind therapy. I witnessed Mother get burned to death, and Soro gone, with only drops of his innocent blood in the snow left to show for him.</p>
  <p>They weren't taking prisoners. Mother and Soro were dead. Only, I didn't recognize her like that. My sole thoughts were 'Soro's gone, and this guy killed Aunt Kya.'</p>
  <p>"Kya, come here, I desperately need to tell you something. Do you know why you are named Kyanna?" Gran-gran inquired me.</p>
  <p>"Definitely. It means diamond in the sky." I said, not feeling like talking.</p>
  <p>"Not just that. Do you know anyone else by that name?"</p>
  <p>"Aunt Kya." I started crying all over again, reliving the terrible burn. I saw Auntie's hot, charred face again. </p>
  <p>"Come here," She said, and hugged me until my sobbing was over. "Shhh."</p>
  <p>"Aunt Kya was so nice. She would make sea prunes, and snacks and she never, ever yelled. Why her? It should have been me! I'm two years older than Katara, and we both are waterbenders. She died to keep us safe."</p>
  <p>"Shh. My daughter was a brave woman. That is why you bear her name. The name of your Mother."</p>
  <p>"What are you talking about? My mom's name is Makela, not Kya."</p>
  <p>"Aunt Kya is your mother."❞</p>
</blockquote><p>"I didn't believe her, but Chief Hakoda... <em>Dad</em> told me it was true. When I was a baby, the South fell upon hard times. Some travellers came by and took me in. They told Mum and Dad that I would be cared for until I was 13. Then I would learn who I am." Kya finished. She didn't tell about how the night she left, Kya placed the necklace by Katara's bed. She kissed the head of her sister and brother, then fled to a ship that was patrolling the waters.</p><p>That night, she almost got frostbite, and fell asleep. She woke up in the earth kingdom, and travelled by foot mostly, to the north peak. Nomads took her in, and she remembered learning to sing from them. They said they had never heard a watertribe girl sing before, and Kya beamed at the attention. </p><p>When Yagoda took her into her home, gave her food, and a decent nights rest, Kya had cried. She had missed them. </p><p>"This is ridiculous." Katara said</p><p>"You said it." Sokka answered</p><p>"Why did you keep it a secret for so long, Kya?" Katara's eyes shone with hurt. "Why did you and Sokka feel the need to hide it from me?"</p><p>"It wasn't even supposed to reach Sokka, originally." Kya recollected. "He was listening in that day, and ran around the village screaming that Gran-gran and I were crazy."</p><p>"I remember that," Katara chuckled.</p><p>"Ha, ha. We didn't want our <em>baby</em> sister burdened with that." Sokka put an arm around both.</p><p>"I just realised. Kya is the OLDEST out of all of us! And you knew that. You were pretending you were the oldest all that time!" Aang said. Kya decided to humour the boy. He was kinda nice. And she could tell he had a sweet spot for Tara.</p><p>"Yep, Sokka's my baby brother." Kya said.</p><p>"You aren't that much older." Sokka said.</p><p>"You youngin's better get inside before it gets dark! Or else the Yāojing will get you!" She cried in an old lady voice. It was something she did rather well.</p><p>"What's a Yaojing?" Aang asked. Kya wondered how did he not hear that story. Everyone knew it by the time they were five. But then again, he <em>was</em> from a different culture. A dead one.</p><p>"It's just an old story." Sokka said</p><p>"A story that would creep the hell out all of us kids." Kya added, remembering the times she would try to scare the younger ones. "The Yaojing would come and steal away kids who strayed too far, or misbehaved. They say it looks like a Fire Nation soldier."</p><p>"Sokka wet his pants the last time you told us that!" Katara laughed</p><p>"I was 9." He said quietly</p><p>Suddenly, a messenger turtledove came flying in the group's direction. Kya caught it, and gave it a gentle kiss.</p><p>"Downy! You have good news from Hakano, I hope." Kya smiled, and read to herself:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Salutations, Kyanna of the Northern Water Tribe,<br/>We regret to inform you Tai Min has passed from this world to the next... </p>
</blockquote><p>She dropped the scroll. Everything was a daze. Tai Min was Hakano's alias.</p><p>"Kya, are you okay?" Sokka asked, trying to help his big sister.</p><p>"Kya?" Aang asked.</p><p>She was a war widow before she even got married.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Recovery and Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episodes: The Siege Of The North, Parts 1 and 2.</p><p>Reading time: 9 min. 32 sec.</p><p>Trigger Warning: Canon Death (Y'all know who it is. If you don't here's a clue. "That's rough, Buddy.")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya set up a personal altar for her love. She wept as she remembered the wedding day that would never occur. It was an arranged marriage, but one she had been happy with. At first, she hated the idea of marrying Hakano at first, but now, Kya had learned to love him.</p><p>Her life went down, down, down. Everyone she had ever truly learned to love had been taken from her. By the Fire Nation.</p><p>
  <em>I will avenge you. And Soro, and Mom, and every war orphan.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, soot began falling. Like the day of the raid that took Soro from her. "The Fire Nation. It's here!"</p><p>Now was her chance. As the soldiers set themselves up for battle. She ran not to the healing hut, but to the armory.<em> La, please bless this warrior. Please see her into battle, and if her life is taken, let it not be for naught.</em></p><p>Kya quickly tied her hair up and put on warrior face paint. She bound herself, lest someone be suspicious of her body shape, and rushed to the heat of the battle. No one could tell she was actually a girl now. She remembered Pakku and Katara's fight.</p><p>Kya moved like the ocean, and almost danced in her bending. It took years of sneaking and training to be this good. But she knew she would always be second to Katara. She was always better then her at everything. But that didn't matter tonight. Water was her friend that night, and so was the cold that she hated so much.</p><p>She finally took down one soldier. His helmet fell off to reveal a man in his early twenties, hate flickering in his gold eyes. Kya easily water bent him into the ice cold ocean.</p><p>
  <em>That's for Soro.</em>
</p><p>She turned to see a soldier with no armor sprinting to the spirit Oasis. She couldn't let anyone get near those fish. If they did, the water tribe would lose their bending. And the world itself would die.</p><p>Aang's eyes and tattoos were glowing white, and he sat in a meditating position. </p><p>Anyone who decided to mess with Aang during this time was probably going to get killed, so Kya turned to leave before Katara and Yue noticed her.</p><p>"Aang is my friend. I think I can take care of him." Katara told Yue.</p><p>"Well, aren't you a big girl now?" The stranger said cockily. He had a young voice, about her age. He was only a teenager.<em> I was worried about a stupid teenager?</em></p><p>She looked closer. <em>He's a child compared to me.</em></p><p>"No." Katara had a look of absolute horror, as if she had encountered him before.</p><p>The boy smiled and said, "Yes. Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."</p><p>Katara assumed a waterbending stance, while Yue ran off away from the fight. Aang was oblivious, and still communed with the Spirit World in front of the pond.</p><p>The boy launched forward, firing several blasts of fire. Katara blocked all easily with water from the pond. He fired several more as he advanced, but on the last one she utilized enough water to not only douse his fire, but hurl him backward and lay him flat on the ground.</p><p>The boy was way too stubborn. "I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you."</p><p>He fired another blast which she blocks. Katara then launched another stream of water at him, hurling him backwards again. He barely retained his balance, but Katara froze the water beneath him. His feet were set in the ice. Next, with a massive output of effort, Katara raised a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind the boy. She encased him in it, and freezed him entirely.</p><p>"Good job Katara! " Kya yelled, and the boy snapped his head to look at her. She smirked, and got in her stance as well. Katara's face had satisfaction written all over it. </p><p>Katara jerked her head to the voice. There was someone, in warrior's uniform, with face paint almost like Sokka's. Yet hers struck Katara as wrong, somehow.</p><p>"Keep your head in the fight!" The warrior yelled.</p><p>She realized why. It was her sister. Kya had a fire in her eyes that Katara soon became afraid of. If the older girl had felt this pain to be all-consuming, then what was Katara to do?</p><p>"Kya? Why are you..."</p><p>The strangers voice was still muffled by the ice. "You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?"</p><p>As he ended his comment, the ground began shaking and the ice started glowing yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell of ice shattered, releasing him, and he promptly charged at Katara.</p><p>Kya dived to protect Aang. If he died, who knew what could happen?</p><p>They traded shots which missed. He got behind Katara and almost grabbed Aang's collar, but Kya blasted him out of the way with a jet of water. He got blown over to the right ledge.</p><p>While he tried to recover, the sisters bent an enormous wave of water that elevated him ten feet up the wall. They froze him in place once again.</p><p>"You can fight?" Katara asked incredulously. Kya tugged her ribbon tighter, hoping she would look less scared then she actually was.</p><p>"She may have snuck some outer city practice. And there was always the boys that wanted to show off!" They laughed, but Kya told her sister, "I'm not nearly as good as you, though!"</p><p>She motioned over to the boy, still frozen in the ice. His head drooped in defeat. "Who is that? You know him?"</p><p>"Yes. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Chased us around the world."</p><p>"Fire Nation?" Kya cocked her eyebrow. "You don't say? Maybe that's why he was shooting flames at us."</p><p>The sun was rising by now, and the warm light touched her. She closed her eyes and smiled at the warmth. The Spirit Oasis always made her calm, and this was one of the few places she could escape the cold.</p><p>Suddenly, the boy slid down and charged at Katara again. Kya went to warn her, but her voice was caught in her throat. He fired a huge blast of fire. Katara, caught off guard while she was walking back to Aang, blocked it only partially.</p><p>She was thrown back into the post of the paifang gate and knocked out. Kya was thrown back as well, and looked up. When the smoke cleared, Zuko looked over to her her. His hand was on Aang's collar and a smug look was on his face.</p><p>"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun." Zuko smirked. He looked to Kya, who was giving him a '<em>don't-you-dare-hurt-him</em>' look.</p><p>"You wanna fight too? Or be a coward?" He said. Kya clenched her fists and lowered her head in shame.</p><p>She rose her hands and brought the water slowly to Katara. She had mastered long range healing, and Katara needed it.</p><p>She couldn't compete right now.</p><p>Zuko smirked at the girl on the ground, practically <em>begging</em> him to let her friend go. He was a prince. She should be groveling. Yet, somehow, it didn't sit right with him, the way the waterbender had that hatred. <span class="u">She</span> had no idea what <em>he</em> went through. </p><p>Kya glared at the boy standing up, so sure that killing Aang was the best for the world. She was a warrior. He should respect her. Yet it didn't seem right, the way the firebender looked upon her with pity. He had no idea what she went through.</p><p>He shook his head and leapt into the snow.</p><p>Kya decided it would be better to follow the Prince than to confront him. He was sure to get lost, or frostbite without a guide. </p><p>Which she wasn't going to be. She would just follow him, get back Aang, and maybe leave him out there to freeze. If he wants to be a fool, he can suffer for it.</p><p>Yet deep in her heart, she knew she couldn't do that to anyone. Even a Fire Nation soldier. <em>Even</em> the prince that was just as much responsible for this war as his kind.</p><hr/><p>"I finally have you. But I can't get you home because of this blizzard." He walked over to the cave entrance to look out at the falling snow. "There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always...came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy – and everyone adores her."</p><p>
  <em>If Azula had been chasing the Avatar, no doubt she would have caught him.</em>
</p><p>It wasn't unlike how Kya thought of Tara when she was young. The younger girl always could bend a bit better, a bit more controlled. She was always the prodigy.</p><p>"My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though; I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."</p><p>Kya inched deeper into the cave, hoping a polar bear dog wasn't sleeping in here. This kid had a messed up life. She almost felt sympathetic for him, ready to help... </p><p>
  <em>No. He's a firebender. He's trying drawing pity from Aang, so he could craft some elaborate plan!</em>
</p><p>Kya wasn't so sure about that, but it made her feel better to think of this... person, not as a human, but a beast.</p><p>Aang, was still bound on the cave floor. His tattoos stopped glowing and Aang woke up. He struggled briefly against his bonds, then sat up to face the firebender.</p><p>Zuko smirked, "Welcome back."</p><p>Aang threateningly replied, "Good to be back."</p><p>With a mighty breath, he blew Zuko against the wall while simultaneously propelling himself out of the cave and into the open. He began to grunt as he moved forward, caterpillar style, along the snowy ground. Zuko seized him by the collar and lifted him up.</p><p>Kya saw her opportunity and took it.</p><p>"That's quite enough, thank you." Kya said and lifted up a ice wall that slammed the boy to the cave. He  fell unconscious and promptly dropped Aang.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked, untying Aang's knots. They weren't tied very well, but what could you say? It was done in the cold, with fingers unused to this temperature..</p><p>"Spirits bless you, Kya."</p><p>Kya looked back at Zuko murderously. Now was her chance. She could kill him, for being the prince of a nation that unleashed a fierce war, caused thousands of orphans and widows.</p><p>She could have revenge, closure, even.</p><p>Aang looked at her in fear. Why did she hate the Fire Nation more than even Katara? Why was she so ready to kill?</p><p>She extracted water off the ground, ready to strike fiercely. But she looked at his youthful face, with his prominent scar and cuts. She was a healer. <em>How can I kill?</em> She didn't know if that made her weak or strong.</p><p>She stared for a moment, then sighed.</p><p>She heaved Zuko up onto the cave wall, and froze his hands and feet in place. For what she needed to do, he couldn't wake up. If she had some herbs... <em>No, focus on what you have, Kya.</em></p><p>"What are you doing?" Aang asked, looking at his arch nemesis as if he was just a crazy friend that needed to calm down.</p><p>"I'm making sure he doesn't move. I'm healing him."</p><p>Aang smiled at the older girl, nearly a woman, as if it was exactly the thing he wanted to do.</p><p>Kya bent water over the Prince's face. Something told her she was going to regret this, but she touched his scar. It was old and leathery, and was obviously a third degree burn.</p><p>What horrors has this eye seen? What could he have done to get this? An accident? But firebenders didn't burn easily. </p><p>She healed everything around the scar, taking care to not let the water freeze.</p><p>The scar was going to take a while. She started trying. The scar started to fade a little at the edges. If Kya had spirit water...</p><p>"Watch closely, Aang. You may..." She turned to see him jumping for a bison. "Need this."</p><p>"Appa!" Aang yelled joyously. Sokka and Princess Yue were there, and Katara dismounted and looked around, obviously confused that Zuko wasn't there to rematch her.</p><p>"Kya? I thought he had hauled you off too!" She said, and the duo hugged, with Kya looking proud.</p><p>"I followed him. He was extremely exhausted to begin with, so it was only a matter of time before he collapsed."</p><p>"We gotta get going!" Aang reminded them "The spirits are in trouble!"</p><p>He looked back, "Wait, we can't just leave him here."</p><p>Could they? He would die out here. It would make it so much easier.</p><p>"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka said mockingly. Kya glared at him, before making her decision.</p><p>"I didn't heal his cuts, only for him to die of frostbite!" She said, and helped Aang bring the prince back to Appa. She bowed to the princess, as was customs.</p><p>"You healed him?" Katara asked.</p><p>"Yeh, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!" She slapped Sokka in the head.</p><p>"No more comments."</p><p>"Yes, Kya." He said sarcastically</p><p>Appa took off, flying toward the spirit oasis. The moon suddenly turned red.</p><p>Princess Yue supported her head in her hands.</p><p>Sokka, being a faithful personal guard said "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I feel faint."</p><p>Aang bore his hand on his head as well. "I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble."</p><p>Princess Yue commented, "I owe the Moon Spirit my life."</p><p>Everyone in the north knew the story of princess Yue and how she was touched by the moon, blah, blah blah. It didn't sound as mystical when you were constantly being reminded she was better than you. And she's a nonbender. She would always be better, even though she did not have a gift of La, but of Tui.</p><p>Kya instead focused her attention on the fire bender next to her on the saddle. His scar was large, and almost looked like a handprint.</p><p>She wondered if his sister was out there, worried to death about her foolish brother. She know she would. There was no way a sister was that bad. </p><p>Princess Yue finished her story "That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."</p><p>Kya looked closer at Zuko's scar.</p><p>"I wonder what made this scar."</p><p>"Why do you care?" Sokka said</p><p>"He's still a person."</p><p>The heroes flew near the oasis, where a man with gigantic sideburns squeezed a bag up. "I am a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!</p><p>At this moment Momo jumped onto 'Zhao The Invincible's' head and started pulling at his face and chittering. Kya laughed at the lemur.</p><p>Momo flew off as the guards surrounded Admiral Sideburns to support him. Appa landed and we squared off against Zhao and his men.</p><p>Zhao held a knife to the bag with the Moon Spirit in it. Aang dropped his staff and raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>Aang pleaded with Zhao, but he just ranted about how it was his destiny.</p><p>Aang tried to reason that ruthlessly destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will severely hurt everyone – including the Fire Nation. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance.</p><p>"He is right, Zhao!" An elderly man approached.</p><p>Zhao in a bored, lecturing tone asked him "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"</p><p>The General said, "I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance."</p><p>Iroh pointed a finger at Zhao and thundered "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you tenfold! LET IT GO, NOW!"</p><p>Iroh and Zhao locked eyes for a moment, then Zhao faltered, lowering the bag. He kneeled and released the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanished, replaced by its standard color.</p><p>Kya sighed in relief.</p><p>But then, with a cry of rage he stood and smote the water with a blast of fire.  Kya looked up to witness the moon wink out of existence.</p><p>The old man sprang instantly to the attack. Crossing the foot bridge, he fired blast after blast. Zhao blocked one blast and backed away while Iroh expertly dispatched Zhao's four armed guards.</p><p>Zhao looked on in grotesque horror as his unfortunate men were wiped out by the aging General with ease and precision. He fled like a coward.</p><p>Iroh then stood over the guards who struggled to get up. She looked back to the pond where the black fish swims frantically and the white, a huge gash in its side, floats. Iroh gently lifted the white fish from the water, an expression of sadness on his face. The guards were presently gone.</p><p>Princess Yue was on the verge of tears, Sokka's hands on her shoulders "There's no hope now. It's over."</p><p>Aang's grieved expression turned to determination as his eyes and tattoos started to glow white. His voice was deep and other-worldly, "<strong>No, it's not over.</strong>"</p><p>Aang walked onward into the shallow pond. Katara moved to follow, but she was stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. The others stared at Aang. He stood in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer.</p><p>He looked down at the black fish, whose eyes and the white mark on his spine began to glow white. Aang had his feet in the pond, which was glowing bright white.</p><p>Then he dropped into the pond as if the bottom had fallen out of it, and he disappeared.</p><p>The water in the pool around the oasis itself began glowing a deep blue. The spirits were at work. Aang was instantly a giant koi fish, that wiped out the entire Fire Nation Navy.</p><p>The elderly General placed the Moon Spirit back into the pond.</p><p>Katara said what we all were concluding, "It's too late. It's dead."</p><p>Kya lowered her head. Bending was a gift from the moon. The moon itself was the spirit of healing. How could she have even thought of using it to kill someone?</p><p>"No. It can't be!" Kya said. She took a bit of water from the oasis. It glowed brighter than anything she had ever seen. </p><p>She placed her hands on the fish and concentrated.</p><p>"Please, Tui." She whispered. She concentrated, trying to will the fish back to life.</p><p>Katara put a hand on her shoulder. It hadn't work. Kya was failing.</p><p>"Damn it! Work!" Kya said, concentrating harder.</p><p>Iroh looked up to Yue, who had been thinking about how Kya was willing to do anything for her tribe. She was not so loyal. <em>You still saw Sokka when you knew you were betrothed.</em> "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!"</p><p>Princess Yue looked up with determination. She was the only one who could make this right. "Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."</p><p>Sokka reached for her to hold her back. she looked back, and smiled at him. To the very end, he had tried to protect her. "No! You don't have to do that!"</p><p>Princess Yue just told him, "It's my duty, Sokka." She needed to do this.</p><p>"I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"</p><p>Princess Yue looked up, "I have to do this."</p><p>She walked to Iroh, who nervously held the dead fish in his hands. She placed her palms over the Moon Spirit which began to glow. She closed her eyes for the last time, exhaled a final breath, and fell over into Sokka's protecting arms.</p><p>Sokka shouted, "NO!"</p><p>He placed his gentle hands on her white cheek and looked away.</p><p>He hugged her body tightly as he whispered "She's gone." He couldn't protect her. He wasn't able to help his mom, or his dad, and now Yue.</p><p>Kya walked to him, and sat next to him. She hugged her little brother, trying to reassure him. Yue was another person lost to the Fire Nation's wrath. </p><p>Sokka cradled Yue's inert form. He could not take his eyes off of her. Suddenly, her body glowed briefly and disappeared. The fish in Iroh's hands glowed and he dropped it back in the water. It began to swim in the pond.</p><p>Kya rejoiced and wept that night. She wept for Yue, and Hakano. She wept for all the people who had died.</p><p>The pond glowed white as they looked on and a ghostly form rose from it. It coalesced into Yue's form, but now she was dressed in white. Her hair floated around her. </p><p>"Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you." She said, before she kissed Sokka, their hands on each other's faces. She faded away, but in the sky, the moon shone bright.</p><p>"She's a spirit now. She will always shine upon you, every night." Kya whispered, before bowing before the spirit pool. </p><p>She did not see a prince sneak away. She did not see his face lit in awe at her. Kya had not heard the general tell him to rest. She had not known the Prince was thinking about what she had said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hesitancy and Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: The Avatar State</p><p>Reading time: 6 min. 41 sec.</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya was going to say goodbye to her siblings. She debated whether she should go to the South with Yagoda, or stay here. Yagoda was at the door.</p><p>"I wanted to show you this, but I was afraid it was just a rumor."</p><p>She gave Kya a small scroll. In neat, print handwriting, there was written:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dearest Kyanna of the Northern Watertribe, Healer in training to Yagoda, Maestri Healer.</p>
  <p>Salutations. The Golden Boar Orphanage is genuinely pleased to inform you that your application has been processed, and we may possess the juvenile you seek.</p>
  <p>We support a 13-year-old adolescent who claims to be watertribe, yet no one has ever seen him bend. He also insists to have a more elderly sister, whose name he has forgotten, as he injured his head and vaguely recollects most dreadful things.</p>
  <p>You are welcoher to come and see if it is the youth you seek. Nevertheless, please note that a fosterage fee is required if you do settle on withdrawing him from the programme.</p>
  <p>With all sincerity, Headmistress Sparrowkeet,</p>
  <p>Headmistress of Golden Boar Orphanages, Omashu Division.</p>
</blockquote><p>"I didn't write to any orphanages." Kya said, very confused.</p><p>Yagoda smiled, "I did, I was looking if maybe Soro got away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it was just a hunch."</p><p>Kya hugged the elderly woman with tears in her eyes. <em>Soro might be alive.</em></p><p>"Thank you, Gran." She said.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, a certain prince was reflecting on his banishment.</p><p>"Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all." Zuko said. "I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, I want my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless."</p><p>He thought of what that savage had said about him. He had heard her say it while he was sneaking off the bison.</p><p>"I wonder if his sister misses him. He's still a brother to <span class="u">someone.</span>"</p><hr/><p>"Hey Katara!" Kya yelled, running up to her.</p><p>"Oh, you must be here to say goodbye." Katara said sadly.</p><p>"Nope!" The older girl said, popping the p. "I have to go to Omashu, and I was wondering if..."</p><p>"Of course you can come with us!" Katara cried and hugged her older (Yet just as short) sister, "You are the only one I've seen Sokka talk to after Yue, you know." </p><p>Kya suddenly felt guilty. Her blood brother was suffering, and she was worried about a brother that may not be alive? </p><p>"Kya's going to come with us!" Aang said.</p><p>Later, while we were on the ships leaving for the north, Master Pakku gave gifts to Katara and Aang in a serious and ceremonial manner. After, Pakku just patted Sokka's arm and gave him nothing. Sokka's expression became very embarrassed.</p><p>Yagoda gave Kya a hug, and told her to be safe.</p><p>"Of course, Yagoda." she said.</p><p>Master Pakku told the group to fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong would provide them with an escort to Omashu. There Aang would be safe to begin his earthbending training with King Bumi.</p><p>Aang pulled on the reigns and Appa lifted off. Kya waved goodbye as her gran was pulled further out of sight.</p><hr/><p>Azula had come back, and the savages words were getting to Zuko's head. He tried to shove it to the back of his mind.</p><p>I wonder if his sister misses him. </p><p>Azula was not that type, yet it gave a certain weight to her words Zuko craved. Did she miss him?</p><p>He chose to believe yes.</p><hr/><p>For the longest time, they flew. Kya had never been on Appa before, and found it very hard not to throw up. Sokka leaned on the edge, looking very bored, then suddenly he stood up, looking excited. </p><p>Sokka excitedly shouted, "There it is!"</p><p>Appa flew down toward the circular, walled tower. Appa landed inside. A bearded man in a green cap and brown and green armor stepped forward.</p><p>Kya guessed he was the general Pakku was talking about.</p><p>General Fong graciously welcomed us "I am General Fong. And welcoher to all of you, great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, and the wise Kyanna."</p><p>Katara was pleased "'Mighty Katara'? I like that."</p><p>"Please just call me Kya." The seventeen year old waterbender said quietly. "I hate titles."</p><p>Fireworks exploded behind them, and they turned to look at them. </p><p>Sokka rubbed his chin and said, "Not bad, not bad."</p><p>The group entered the base, and Kya looked around. The room was massive, with green-lit columns on each side of a central walkway. A desk was seen at the remote end, with a large banner showing a green circle and a brown square inside of it hanging from the plastered ceiling. They sat in the center of the room on a mat, with Fong at his desk. </p><p>General Fong praised Aang, about how he single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power."</p><p>Aang humbly replied, "I try not to think about it too much." He sounded like he was ashamed of it.</p><p>The General smiled happily.</p><p>General Fong caher out of the blue and said, "Avatar... you're ready to face the Fire Lord now."</p><p>Aang was very alarmed, as anyone would be in this situation.</p><p>Katara reminded Fong that Aang still needed to master all four elements.</p><p>General Fong just stated that with the Avatar State, he could wipe out the army yadda, yadda, yadda. Kya got bored at the first few words.</p><p>But still, she looked like she was listening. Something she learned when she would sit and wait for Yagoda to stop speaking to Pakku.</p><p>Aang looked concerned. "But I do not know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there."</p><p>General Fong seemed to get ahead of himself too quickly. "So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny."</p><p>Katara was irritated at the general's bold move "No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way."</p><p>"Y'all are stupid if you think you can trigger the Avatar state and live." Kya said, sitting back a bit. She loved how she could be a whole new person here. "I ain't going to be here when that happens."</p><p>General Fong had a few more tricks up his green sleeve. "Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?" </p><p>There was a large building, with soldiers that were limping and bandaged in several different ways. Kya and Aang gasped at the mere quantity of them.</p><p>"That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang! You could end it, now! Think about it."</p><p>"Aang, can I talk to you?" Kya asked, before they went outside. "I just met you, but you already seem like not the type to resort to violence. If you do decide to trust General Fong, remember, there is always another way. You can figure this out."</p><hr/><p>"We're going home. After three long years. It's unbelievable." Zuko said happily. The girl was probably right. His family did miss him.</p><p>"It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." Iroh said, sceptical.</p><p>"Did you listen to Azula?" Zuko asked. "Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me. They missed me."</p><p>"I care about you. And if Ozai wants you back... well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine." Iroh said. He was right, of course, but his nephew wouldn't listen.</p><p>"You don't know how my father feels about me." Zuko said "You don't know anything."</p><hr/><p>The next day, Aang completely ignored Kya's warning.</p><p>"I told the general I'd help him... by going into the Avatar state." He said quietly.</p><p>Katara tried to plead with him, and Kya got nervous. "Aang, no. This is not the right way."</p><p>Sokka was no help, "Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy. He was incredible."</p><p>"But all those people died." Kya said quietly. No one even heard her. She revered the spirits, but La went too far. Every life was precious. That's why you gave offerings after you killed an animal.</p><p>Katara tried to talk some sense into Aang. "There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline."</p><p>Sokka kept on encouraging it, "Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord."</p><p>Kya threw a pillow at Sokka's head. She had had just about enough of Sokka's crap.</p><p>Katara was PISSED, "If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up!"</p><p>Aang rose up and started after her, while begging desperately, "I'm just being realistic. I don't have time to do this the right way."</p><p>"It's not realistic to try to induce the Avatar state. You guys are insane." Kya remarked grimly, but they all knew they had to try.</p><p>Throughout the day, they tried chi-enhancing tea, shocking him, even combining the elements on him. Nothing worked.</p><p>General Fong was determined to find a way, though.</p><hr/><p>Zuko was going home, so he descended quickly, a bag over his shoulder. He paused for a moment and looked down at the Fire Nation ship in the bay below.</p><p>Azula had said so herself. His family was waiting for him.</p><p>"Wait! Don't leave without me!" Iroh said, descending and waving behind the prince.</p><p>"Uncle! You've changed your mind!" Zuko said, happily surprised.</p><p>"Family sticks together, right?" Iroh said, before putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder.</p><p>"We're finally going home." Zuko said</p><hr/><p>The next day, Kya played with Momo as her younger sister sat sulkily.</p><p>Suddenly, the earth shook under them.</p><p>The girls were not fazed, though, "I wonder what crazy thing they're trying now." Katara looked anxiously at Momo and Kya, who had made a new toy for him. "Maybe we should just make sure Aang's okay."</p><p>Outside the tower, Aang looked like he was fighting for his life. </p><p>"The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state!" Sokka yelled.</p><p>"Aw, shit," Kya muttered and started bending some water from pots. She had a bad mouth when it came to fighting. It was the kinds of words she would never say in front of Yagoda.</p><p>They had to fight their partners in war. What the hell was wrong with this general?</p><p>"Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't." He said, and Kya saw what he was doing.</p><p>Katara was in danger. The general was going to hurt her!</p><p>Kya tried to get him to let her go, but he bent Katara's feet into the earth. Her mind raced to try to find a solution. She suddenly thought of a brilliant idea.</p><p>"The joke's on you. Aang doesn't even like her. She's just deadweight." Kya said, hoping it would distract the general long enough to get Katara out.</p><p>Aang stared at her in shock. But Sokka caught on.</p><p>"Yeah, why even bother with her. Let's just go, Aang!"</p><p>Aang and Katara finally realized what the water siblings were doing, but so did the General.</p><p>"We'll see about that." He smiled wickedly and bent her deeper in.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Katara sunk deeper and deeper. Kya couldn't get to her. Her own feet were earthbended in.</p><p>"If you need to do this to somebody, let it be me!" Kya cried. She tried to beg and plead, but no one heard her as her voice was lost to the winds.</p><p>Aang pleaded with him, "Stop this! You have to let her go."</p><p>General Fong said maliciously, "You could save her if you were in the Avatar state."</p><p>Fong clenched his fist and Katara disappeared totally into the ground. Aang dived for her, just barely missing her hands. The arrow mark on his head began to glow, and he turned around, revealing that the Avatar State had been activated. He glared angrily at Fong as he rose.</p><p>Kya turned and froze the soldier where it hurt. She ran to get Sokka out of the earth ring. </p><p>Fong lifted his fist into the air in victory.</p><p>"It worked. It worked!" He exulted.</p><p>A strong blast of wind hit the crazy General, and he shielded himself with his arms. Fong smiled like an idiot, but the grin quickly faded as he became terrified.</p><p>"Aang! Stop this!" Kya yelled. "This isn't you! We need you!"</p><p>Fong cupped his hands and shouted at Aang too. "Avatar Aang, can you hear me?! Your friend is safe! It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar state, AND IT WORKED!"</p><p>He rose his arms and Katara emerged from the ground, gasping.</p><p>Aang whirled around, his face angry.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Spirits, help us now!</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" The captain asked. </p><p>"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula said. She had these two in the palm of her hand.</p><p>"Home..." Zuko said wistfully, thinking of the turtle ducks and the palace. And Mai. </p><p>It was all a dream come true.</p><p>"You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho—" The captain realized his mistake too late. "Your Highness... I..."</p><p>Iroh was ready, and well in the fight. Zuko, on the other hand, felt betrayed.</p><p>
  <em>So much for missing me.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Suddenly, the vortex collapsed, and Aang slammed into the ground, a cloud of dust shooting forward. Fong was sent flying. Large chunks of earth rose from the ground, sending Earth Kingdom soldiers into the air. The wave of destruction crashed into the buildings around the base, cracking them apart.</p><p>Kya hoped no one was killed.</p><p>As quickly as it started, the avatar state ended. His battered body went limp, and Aang fell to the ground, no longer glowing. He glanced at the ruins of the base around him.</p><p>The girls ran up beside him and they hugged.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Katara. she hope you never have to see her like that again." Aang said weakly. Kya took her water out.</p><p>Fong walked forward, spreading his arms. "Hah! Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that. I guess we'll figure that out on the way to the Fire Nation."</p><p>Sokka rode up behind him on the ostrich horse, holding his boomerang.</p><p>Sokka wacked Fong on the head and knocked him out. "Anybody got a problem with that?" The soldiers all shook their heads in unison.</p><p>One of the soldiers asked the trio if they still wanted an escort to Omashu, but they declined. Kya was so glad when they left that dreadful place.</p><p>"That was crazy." Kya said. "Do you always have crazy adventures like this?</p><p>"You have no idea." Sokka replied.</p><hr/><p>"I think we're safe here." Iroh said. After a lengthy fight with the sailors, they needed the distance.</p><p>Zuko took out his knife, and knew what he must do. He stared at it for a moment. He took the knife and lifted it behind his head to cut off his ponytail. He passed the knife to Iroh, who does the same. they let both their hair, and their past lives, float down river.</p><p>
  <em>Life on the run, here we come.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys are confused, please speak! I need feedback. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed these snippets of Zuko.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Separating and Reuniting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap: As of last chapter, Kya is fed up with most people's general stupidity. Especially General Fong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long journey to <span class="s-rg-t">Omashu</span>, filled with singing, <span class="s-rg-t">badgermoles</span>, and plenty of facepalms, the group found out it was under Fire Nation occupation.</p><p><span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> was devastated "I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far, but <span class="s-rg-t">Omashu</span> always seemed... untouchable."</p><p>Katara and <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> were ready to move on, but Kya still had to find out if <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> was here.</p><p><span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> and Kya didn't want to leave just yet. He desperately wanted to find King <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span>, and she encouraged him to go look, which brought puzzled looks to both of her <span class="s-ja-t">siblings</span> faces.</p><p><span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> knew of a underground tunnel under the city. (SECRET TUNNEL!) He stood in front of a capped drain pipe emerging from the wall. He manipulated his staff as a lever to try and forcibly open the drain. </p><p><span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> asked, "Why didn't we just use this last time?" The cap popped off, releasing a huge gout of greenish sewage, some of which washed over <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>. "Ugh!"</p><p>"Wait, you guys have been to <span class="s-rg-t">Omashu</span>?" Kya asked. the more she heard of the adventures, the more Kya wanted to be a part of it.</p><p>"Yeah, we stopped here on our way to the North Pole."</p><p>"Sounds exciting." Kya said, as they trekked through sewage.</p><p>They ultimately made it to the principal city.</p><p>"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara said</p><p>Suddenly, a blob of waxy sewage emerged. It moaned like a yaojing. Katara bent some water from a nearby water barrel at the monster. The water washed the gunk away to reveal <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>, who yelled in surprise. He then slumped, sopping wet. <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> swung his staff at the water tribe boy, whipping up a gale that blew him dry.</p><p>Two purple creatures adhered to either side of <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>'s head. He was unaware of his guests until a second later, when they both palpitated a bit and squeaked. Then <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> screamed shrilly like a girl. He frantically grabbed one hideous creature in each hand and tried to jerk desperately them from his anxious face, but their suckers inhibited them from coming off.</p><p><span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> said it was just a purple <span class="s-rg-t">pentapus</span>.<br/><br/>The <span class="s-rg-t">pentapi</span> began to pulse again, making slight squishing noises. <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>'s eyes bugged out as he looked to either side of his face in horror.</p><p><span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> caressed its head with his finger. It raised its tentacles from <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>'s cheek and popped off his face without further fuss. While rubbing his free cheek, <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> replicated the process on the other side of his face.</p><p>The other <span class="s-rg-t">pentapus</span> squeaked a bit and released <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>'s right check with another little popping sound. The suckers on the tentacles left little round red dots all over <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>'s cheeks.</p><p><span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> removed a third <span class="s-rg-t">pentapus</span> from behind <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>'s neck before they were interfered with.</p><p>Fire Nation guards entered the street. <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> and Katara closed ranks to obscure <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> for a moment. He disappeared and reappeared a second later with a red, flat top hat on to hide his airbender tattoo.</p><p>The guards asked why they were out past curfew, but they told them they were just heading home. Then the group headed off in a arbitrary direction, hoping the guards wouldn't ask any further questions.</p><p>"Wait! What's the matter with him?" One said</p><p>They were talking about <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>'s red marks from the <span class="s-rg-t">pentapus</span>. Katara and <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> made of an excellent act of faking <span class="s-rg-t">pentapox</span>, which was extremely deadly. Thanks to the sewer friend.</p><p>Suddenly, Kya saw it. The Golden Boar Orphanage.</p><p>"Katara, I'm just going to check it out. Be right back!"<span class="s-bl-t"> Kya</span> didn't even think Katara paid attention.</p><p>She walked slowly into the little home. It looked so melancholy, with intricate Fire Nation tapestries sufficiently covering the old pictures children drew. She walked around, fervently hoping someone was still here.</p><p>Suddenly, a rope was secured around her arms and a blindfold to her astonished face.</p><p>"Aww, Spirits, here we go again." Kya said, as many dainty hands gripped her down. She heard a gentle voice of a girl, not much older than <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span>. Kya realized it was not rope that restrained her, but yarn. These kids were desperate.</p><p>"Look, <span class="s-rg-t">Kenshin</span>, she looks just like you! Only older, and a girl and wearing blue! "</p><p>"A spy might wear the blue to hide their identity!"</p><p>"You are just paranoid. We have to check with Yuma."</p><p>"First, I'<span class="s-rg-t">ll</span> chi-block her."</p><p>"Wait!" Kya said. "I can prove I'm from the water tribe! I can bend water!"</p><p>"We ain't untying you. We aren't that stupid."</p><p>"Sorry then." Kya easily broke the twine around her wrist. She yanked the blindfold from her eyes.</p><p>Around her was about ten children. They were all about ten to thirteen, with the oldest boy scowling at her. He possessed raven hair, bound in a short ponytail in the back. His skin was tawny, like Water tribe members.</p><p>But his eyes were emerald green, instead of the usual blue. The sole person Kya ever saw with that combination was...</p><p>"Soro, is that you?" She whispered. Kya took a step toward him. With lightning quick speed, he punched her arm in rapid succession. It dropped, and Kya couldn't feel it.</p><p>'Don't come any closer, you scum of a spy!"<span class="s-bl-t"> He</span> glanced at the younger children. He needed to protect them.</p><p>"<span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span>? It's me, <span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>, don't forget me!" she begged him.</p><p>"What are you talking about? <span class="s-rg-t">Kenshin</span>, what is going on?" one of the girls frowned.</p><p>Kya tried to <span class="s-rg-t">waterbend</span>, but inadvertently found she couldn't.</p><p>"<span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span>, I lost you 6 years ago! It was a fire nation raid, and you were only six! I left <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> in charge, but he wanted to play hero! I thought you were murdered, but now I'm convinced it's you! "</p><p>"<span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>?" He tilted his head.</p><p>"Is this some joke so you can say you really are water tribe?" The girl scrutinized him.</p><p>"Guys, this is my sister! She has come for me! "<span class="s-bl-t"> He</span> greeted her. She stepped forward, and the two hugged. After 6 long years, the spirits returned Soro to Kya. Now, she was never going to let him go.</p><p>"<span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>, I missed you so much." <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> said as she cried as well with him. Suddenly, he pulled away, pain in his eyes "Why didn't you come for me? "</p><p>"I just got a letter you were here! A woman I was staying with wrote a letter. How did you get away? How did you end up here?"<span class="s-bl-t"> Kya</span> stroked his <span class="s-bl-t">forehead</span><span class="s-bl-t">. </span>"You will not be alone anymore. Never again."</p><p>Suddenly, a girl with long, braided hair came. "Miss <span class="s-rg-t">Sparrowkeet</span> requires us! She says we are leaving <span class="s-rg-t">Omashu</span>! Pack your bags! "</p><p>Kya helped all the children pack together their few belongings. Her bending gradually came back. As an act of defiance, she water bent a gash in the largest tapestry.</p><p>"No more shall your flag torment <span class="s-bl-t">us!"</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> said and smiled at her.</p><hr/><p>They went underground, to where crowds of people were gathered. Kya saw them putting <span class="s-rg-t">Pentapi</span> on their arms and faces. The only one who would come up with an idea like that was <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>. She was certain.</p><p>"<span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>? Where the heck have you been? We thought you were captured!" Katara scolded the loder girl</p><p>"I told you I was leaving!" Kya said, then smiled. "I encountered someone."</p><p>Soro shyly stepped forward, "Hi, Katara."</p><p>"<span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span>? I thought you were gone! <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> needs to see you! Oh, my goodness, look how much you have grown!" Katara was almost as joyful as Kya herself.</p><p>"Dang, you sound like a mother!" <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> rolled his emerald eyes.<br/><br/>"Where is <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka,</span> and <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span>?" Kya couldn't take the grin off her face. Katara pointed to a crowd.</p><p>"<span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> left to go look for <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span>. Sokka's over there." Katara knew Kya would need this time to talk to her brother.</p><p>"Bless you, Katara!"<br/><br/>Sokka was busy trying to demonstrate. "The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta act sick too! You gotta sell it!"<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>!" <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> yelled and ran up to the older boy.<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span>, hey buddy!" <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> hugged the kid, then quickly stood up. "<span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>, you found him?"<br/><br/>"I'm sorry <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>. I hated you all those years, but now, I see who really was to blame. Me. I didn't stay with him." Kya forgave Sokka. After 6 long years, she saw it for what it was.<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> had tears in his eyes, "<span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>. I ran away. I ran away from <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>. I tripped and fell, then a soldier held me over his head. I kicked him in the face, and he fell. I hid on the fire nation ship for days. Then, a cook found me and dropped me off in the Earth Kingdom. I owe her my life."<br/><br/>Kya hugged him, reassuring her. "How about <span class="s-rg-t">we</span> catch up? After the pandemic, I mean."<br/><br/>They had fun doing the fake plague. They all had <span class="s-rg-t">pentapox</span>, and the guards let them through the gates.<br/><br/>They set up a camp, where Kya took <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> to the tents that belonged to the Orphanage. T<span class="s-rg-t">he</span> girl Kya saw earlier was now washing clothes.<br/><br/>"Excuse me, but where can I see Miss <span class="s-rg-t">Sparrowkeet</span>?" Kya asked her politely<br/><br/>"She is in the largest tent." the girl said. Kya bent the clothes that were on the line. Now they were completely dry.<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span>, be a gentleman and please help your friend wash clothes while I talk to Miss <span class="s-rg-t">Sparrowkeet</span>." she <span class="s-bl-t">said</span><span class="s-bl-t">, and</span> winked.<br/><br/>Miss <span class="s-rg-t">Sparrowkeet</span> was a tall, light-skinned lady, whom was composing letters furiously.<br/><br/>"Excuse me, I am <span class="s-rg-t">Kyanna</span>, from the North. You sent a letter about a week ago?"<br/><br/>"Absolutely, yes just take him. The adoption fee is 20 gold pieces." She said. She had enough on her mind right now.<br/><br/>"Alright." Kya counted out 20 coins and gave them to her.<br/><br/>"Now get him out of here! He drives me crazy!"<br/><br/>Kya rolled her eyes. her brother did seem energetic, but certainly not anything else.<br/><br/>Outside, he was sitting strumming a guitar as the girl performed all the work.<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span>!" Kya yelled, and he jumped.<br/><br/>"I told you to help her!"<br/><br/>"That's a girly job. I hunt and do boy things."<span class="s-bl-t"> He</span> said before placing a piece of straw in his mouth. To be honest, she owed him a favor. Good time to cash it in.</p><p>Kya rolled her eyes. "Go jump in a lake."<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Ph</span>. So, what did miss <span class="s-rg-t">Sparrowkeet</span> say?"<br/><br/>"You are officially my adopted son." Kya said solemnly. Soro's jaw dropped.<br/><br/>"You adopted me?" <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> was trying to understand. "Does that mean if you have a kid, they would be my nephew and my brother?"<br/><br/>"I guess." Kya <span class="s-bl-t">smiled</span><br/><br/>"Well, let's go!"<br/><br/>"Farewell, Kenshin." The girl said without looking up. Kya saw tears in her eyes. She kneeled next to <span class="s-bl-t">her, and spoke softly.</span><br/><br/>"Hey, <span class="">you </span><span class="">know</span> what? After the war, I think I'll start my own childrens' home. You want to help me? After the war, look for <span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span> of the Southern <span class="s-rg-t">Watertribe</span>. Maybe North."<br/><br/>As an extra measure, Kya used her <span class="s-rg-t">waterbending</span> to wash the rest of the clothes.<br/><br/>"Thanks, Miss <span class="s-rg-t">Kyanna</span>!" the girl yelled. Kya smiled. She definitely did want to do this.</p><p>At the Camp, <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> rode in on a giant rabbit-thing. </p><p>"We looked everywhere. No <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span>. "<span class="s-bl-t"> He</span> said grimly.<br/><br/>Katara hugged <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span>. T<span class="s-rg-t">he</span> rabbit thing made sad noises, and <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> hugged him too. Kya felt terrible for being happy when others were sad.<br/><br/>The Resistance Leader came up behind us "We've got a problem. We just did a head count. "</p><p>"Oh no. Did someone get left behind? "<span class="s-bl-t"> Katara</span> <span class="s-bl-t">asked</span></p><p>"No, we have an extra."<br/><br/>A baby was hugging Momo like a rag doll, as Momo screeched. The baby laughed gaily as he hugged the befuddled lemur. The baby picked up <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>'s club and started to suck on it.</p><p>"No! Bad Fire Nation baby!"<span class="s-bl-t"> He</span> said, snatching it away.</p><p>"<span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>! Don't be mean! Kya said, as Katara looked over at their brother crossly, and whacked him across the face.<br/><br/>"Oh... alright."<br/><br/>The baby stopped crying and began to play with the club. Kya pondered how the Fire Nation baby so darling like that could grow up to be such a monster. A messenger hawk screeched, before landing on a rock.<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> unrolled the message delivered by the hawk.<br/><br/>"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So... he wants to make a trade. His son for King <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span>. "</p><hr/><p>Kya held the baby as they waited for the hostage trade.</p><p><span class="s-bl-t">She</span> had <span class="s-rg-t">ordered</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> to stay away. Little did she know, he was waiting rather close.<br/><br/>A dark, gloomy girl led the team of three teenage girls. One was wearing a bright pink <span class="s-rg-t">crop top</span>, with loose pants<span class="s-bl-t">, </span><span class="s-bl-t">had</span> her hair in a long, high braid. The other girl had a smirk and looked like she had a couple of tricks up her sleeve.</p><p>A crane lowered a metal coffin suspended by a chain. Inside, a laughing and snorting old man could be heard. Sure enough, the coffin twisted on the chain to reveal <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span>, visible through a porthole just large enough for his face.<br/><br/>"Hi, everybody!" He said.</p><p><em>That's the powerful earthbending king we had to save? </em>Kya thought.<br/><br/>The gloomy one spoke, "You brought my brother?"<br/><br/>Kya remembered what it was like to lose her baby brother. She couldn't keep them apart for long.</p><p>"He's here. We're ready to trade."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"<span class="s-bl-t"> the</span> smirking one said.</p><p>"Of course not, Princess <span class="s-rg-t">Azula</span>."</p><p>
  <em>Princess <span class="s-rg-t">Azula</span>? As in sister to <span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span>? </em>
</p><p>"We're trading a two year old for a king. A powerful, <span class="s-rg-t">earthbending</span> king. It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it? "<br/><br/>The dark girl looked away from <span class="s-rg-t">Azula</span> and toward her brother in Kya's arms. The baby cooed over her shoulder, and <span class="s-rg-t">Mai</span> <span class="s-rg-t">begins</span> to walk forward.<br/><br/>"You're right. The deal's off."<span class="s-bl-t"> She</span> said to <span class="s-bl-t">Aang</span><br/><br/>She raised her left hand, and <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> was lifted back off the ground as the chain was reeled in from above.<br/><br/>King <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> was clearly enjoying himself, "<span class="s-rg-t">Whoa</span>! See you all later! "<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">"Bumi</span>!"<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Aang </span>rushed forwards towards the girls. <span class="s-rg-t">Azula</span> bent a plume of whitish blue fire at knee level toward <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span>, who jumped high into the air to avoid it. He opened his glider in <span class="s-rg-t">mid air</span>, but lost his hat, exposing his tattoo. He had grabbed the hat with his mouth before it flew away, but it was too late, the Princess recognized him.<br/><br/>"The Avatar! My lucky day."</p><p>Kya bent a snow drift under the <span class="s-rg-t">construction</span> equipment, and held on to the baby tight. "Okay, Little One, we are going on a little trip!"</p><p>She jumped, bending water under her as the duo slid down.<br/><br/>The babe screamed in excitement as they slid. Kya turned around to look at her brother and sister, who were fighting for their lives.</p><p>"After this, I'm <span class="s-rg-t">gonna</span> kill your sister." she muttered.<br/><br/>They crashed into the snowdrift, which was Kya's plan. "How about I adopt you? Your sister barely seemed to care!"</p><p>Kya looked up, Katara and <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> were coming on <span class="s-rg-t">Appa</span>. Katara outstretched her hand, and Kya latched on. <br/><br/>Katara looked to her left and pointed. "There's <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span>!"<br/><br/><span class="s-bl-t">Azula was</span> launching blasts of blue fire ahead of her. <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> deflected them with his staff as they pulled up alongside.<br/><br/>"Hang on, <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span>! Our ride's here! "<span class="s-bl-t"> He</span> <span class="s-bl-t">said</span><br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> hit the side of the chute with his staff, launching the coffin out of the chute above the bison. The group tried to grab the coffin as it passed overhead, but they missed.</p><p>
  <em>Aw, fuck.</em>
</p><p>The coffin sailed over <span class="s-rg-t">Appa</span> and fell down the other side. <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> screamed on the way down. They landed crosswise on another chute and broke right through it. They fell through to another chute, this time landing lengthwise and they began to slide down once more.</p><p><span class="s-rg-t">Azula</span> continued to <span class="u-bl">pursue</span> them in her box. She created a circular saw blade of blue fire and launched it at the coffin. As it approached, <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> strained in his bonds and caused a pillar of earth to rise up through the chute just in time to absorb the blast.</p><p><span class="s-rg-t">Azula</span> jumped out of her box just as it impacted on the pillar of earth. She slid to a halt in the chute, looking displeased as she watched <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> and <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> slide away.</p><p>"Wait, what the hell?" Kya <span class="s-bl-t">yelled,</span> "<span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> could have gotten himself out!"</p><p>The toddler was chewing on an ice ring she made. "You are so cute!"</p><p>They caught up to Aang as Bumi bent his metal coffin away.</p><p>"He said we needed to find a master who waits, and listens," Aang said sadly.</p><p>That night, Aang returned the babe, then they flew off, with Kya's brother sleeping beside her. She gave him a gentle kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soft and Tough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: The Blind Bandit, The Chase</p><p>Reading time: 11 min 56 seconds</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gang stopped at a little earth village, so they could get essentials. Instead, Sokka decided to go shopping. He bought the green earth Kingdom bag that Momo seemed to like so much.</p><p>Soro ended up looking at swords which Kya quickly scooted him away from. <em>No. No weapons.</em></p><p>Next, Aang tried to go to earthbending academy but found out that that's not the teacher he was looking for.</p><p>After, they overheard from some cruel boys that there was an contested Earthbending tournament called Earth Rumble 6.</p><p>When they asked them where was this tournament, they told them it was on the abandoned island of Nunya. As in none your business.</p><p>Although Sokka appreciated the terrible joke, The girls got absolutely mad at it. Katara smiled at her sister, and briefed to her that she would obtain the information. Kya hoped she didn't go to kill those boys.</p><p>When they asked Katara what she did to get them to talk, she said a girl has her ways. Her 'girlish ways' most likely had something to do with waterbending their faces off.</p><p>At the arena there was this aggressive guy called the Boulder, and he knocked out everybody from The Ring. All it was was just a odd bunch of arrogant guys throwing raw rocks at each other. It wasn't a very special, but Sokka was fanboying over it.</p><p>The person that really captured Aang's attention was "The Blind Bandit", who was a little girl that came in the ring. She actually looked blind. Kya pondered how a little girl could end up in the ring like that. A little girl that looked even younger than Soro and Aang.</p><p>"SEE!" He said, "I can fight! She's smaller than me!"</p><p>"Hush, Soro, she is an actress. There's no way she could actually win in real life..."</p><p>The girl and the boulder fought, as the plucky girl merely made wise remarks all the while. It indeed looked like the girl was really fighting. This actress was gifted.</p><p>Sokka was devastated that the Boulder had tragically lost.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"How did she do that?" Katara asked incredulously.</p><p>Aang answered, "She waited and listened."</p><p>Aang thought that this was the earthbending teacher that he needed? Kya felt terrible for him. How could someone that young be a master? And BLIND? It just didn't seem likely.</p><p>Kya didn't want to admit that she was wrong. Aang was only twelve, after all. What would he know?</p><p>Xin Fu, the Announcer, shifted and yelled, "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit! What? No one dares to face her?"</p><p>Aang volunteered and Kya was terrified that he was actually going to get hurt. Maybe she was wrong.</p><p>The charming blind girl smirked "Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?"</p><p>"Go Blind Bandit!" Soro yelled. </p><p>"Hey, Cheer for Aang!" Katara said.</p><p>"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you."</p><p>At that remark, Sokka and Soro yelled "BOO! NO TALKING!" To which both girls gently slapped their heads. The two boys, adopted brothers, grinned at each other. They were already seeing eye to eye.</p><p>Everytime Aang's feet hit on the ground, the Blind Bandit would promptly hit him with earthbending. Aang was light on his feet, so his nimble feet barely hit the ground.</p><p>Because Aang hadn't learned earthbending yet, when the girl hurled a rock at him, He airbended it back. It looked like earthbending, at least to Kya.</p><p>He sent the girl flying out of the ring. That's not a efficient way to confront your Earthbending teacher, now was it?</p><p>She stomped out, and Aang carefully collected the grand prize half-heartedly. Soro was amazed at Aang's skill, which he hadn't seen since Omashu. Kya was impressed too, although she would never say it.</p><hr/><p>They found out that the Blind Bandit was likely from the Beifong family, who lived in the richest part of the Earth Kingdom. It was the same two boys who Katara froze their heads earlier.</p><p>They naturally went spying into the Beifong family yard.</p><p>Kya reasonably asked Aang, "Why the Hell are we sneaking around?"</p><p>Suddenly a tremendous surge of earth launched them all into the air. They found out it was none other than the Blind Bandit, who recognised Aang somehow. Kya could not admit she might not be an actress.</p><p>They tried to explain their cause to the blind girl, but she wouldn't hear it. She summoned the guards and they had to run.</p><p>From the the faithful guards that came, they found out her real name was properly Toph.</p><hr/><p>Just like Kya had thought, the Avatar was welcome in the Beifong home and they even have got to stay comfortably for grand dinner</p><p>Aang did a parlour trick, that Toph seemed to hate. He subtly kept suggesting that Toph could teach him, but she merely shrugged it off and earthbended his face into his soup.</p><p>"What's your problem?" They yelled at each other. If Aang didn't have eyes for Katara, Kya would say they would be a lovely couple.</p><hr/><p>Later that moonlit night, Sokka found a jewelled sword stuck in the fertile earth. It pinned a scroll to the exposed ground. Sokka carefully picked up the sword and the scroll with it. He offered it to Katara.</p><p>"Whoever took Aang and Toph left this." he said, and scanned for more clues.</p><p>"Oh, Spirits, those kids are going to get hurt!" Kya muttered fiercely. Two twelve year olds were kidnapped? This was terrible.</p><p> "If you want to see your daughter again, bring 500 gold pieces to the arena. Signed Xin Fu and the Boulder."</p><p>Sokka was happy that he collected The Boulders autograph and Soro squealed over it with him. Kya rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Poor Toph. She must be so scared." Mrs. Bei Fong said bitterly.</p><p>The others sincerely doubted it.</p><hr/><p>500 gold pieces was enough to get Toph, but they said they wanted to give Aang to the Fire Nation. It was logical, but how could a loyal Earth Kingdom citizen trade with the Fire Nation?</p><p>Toph's wealthy parents were ready to get out of there, but the others needed to bust Aang out.</p><p>"Toph, there are too many of them. We need an earthbender. We need you!" Katara said.</p><p>"You are the Blind Bandit! You could beat those guys any day!" Soro said</p><p>"My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile. She cannot help you." How could a dad say that about his own?</p><p>"How could you say that about her? Why can't you see her for who she is?" Kya said. She nodded to Toph.</p><p>"I can help." Toph made a cloud of dust, and no one even saw her coming.</p><p>Toph soundly defeated the Boulder and all the other people. She did it with careless ease. How could anybody say indignantly that she was small and feeble and frail? Toph's <em>dear</em> parents knew nothing about her.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sokka and Kya got Aang out of the Metal that contained him. Kya was starting to think Toph wasn't an actress.</p><hr/><p>"Dad, I know it's hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me." Toph said, back in the parlour of her grand home, "I love fighting. I love being an earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me. But I'm twelve years old and have never had a real friend. So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me.</p><p>Lao smiled "Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something."</p><p>Toph said "It has?" This was something she had dreamed of her whole life.</p><p>"Yes." Kya smiled that this family was getting it together, but what he said next made her jaw drop.  </p><p>"I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on, you will be cared for and guarded 24 hours a day."</p><p>Apparently, now the others were not welcome in the Beifong home, and they left here angrily.</p><p>Outside, they were getting Appa ready for takeoff, to leave this village and Aang's earthbending teacher. Suddenly, Toph came running in full Blind Bandit clothing.</p><p>"Toph! What are you doing here?" Aang yelled happily.</p><p>Toph said her dad changed his mind and she was free to travel the world. Kya hoped that was true, or else they had a runaway on their hands. A little, demon runaway.</p><p>"WOOHOO! NOW WE HAVE ALL THE ELEMENTS TOGETHER EXCEPT FIRE!!!" Soro yelled.</p><p>Toph got her belt back from Sokka, then we flew off</p><p>Next to Soro, Toph sat in Appa's saddle, looking content and closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Spirits, I may get attached to this little imp.</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Katara was taking no shit from Toph.</p><p>"You can't just slam a door in my face!"</p><p>"She apparently can and will," Soro rolled his emerald green eyes.</p><p>"Soro?" Kya said in her tenderest voice, "Shut the hell up."</p><p>She shoved some of Appa's shed fur into her ears. It made very good ear plugs: as well as the wig, mustache, or armpit hair that the others made.</p><p>She hated when she knew it was going to be a long night.</p><hr/><p>"Kyanna, where are you going?" There was a blue dragon, with large, sharp teeth curling it's way around her. </p><p>Kya's head was borne in place by broadswords, so that if she shifted her head, she would cut myself. She kept a straight face.</p><p>Her mouth opened to speak, but she found the words stuck in her throat. "Noble sir, I want to leave this place."</p><p>"Dear child, do you not recognize me?" The fierce dragon tilted its graceful head, as if it was saddened by the fact that Kya did not run up and embrace it. "Perhaps you recognize one of the many who have taken on my name."</p><p>The mighty dragon morphed into a teenage boy, his head down. His coal-black hair was short, like it had just grown back from cutting it. He looked up, and that's when I saw his scar. He smiled gently, in a way I have never seen before, a genuine smile.</p><p>"Zuko?" Kya whispered, "How did you find us? I won't allow you to get near Aang." </p><p>He subtly transformed into a modest man, about 30, his face cunningly concealed by a dragon mask, "I am the Blue Spirit, father of dragons, chief protector of the Fire Nation."</p><p>"Well, you are doing a good job. No one was able to defeat them yet." Kya muttered fiercely. No one for 100 years.</p><p>"What do you feel about my people?" He asked sympathetically.</p><p>"They have ruthlessly destroyed, they only destroy. There has only been one I have seen that possessed a bit of compassion." Kya felt the tears run down her cheeks."When my mother died, I blamed everyone else, but hated myself inside. I positively hated I was too weak to do anything, too weak to fight, too weak to even heal myself."</p><p>"Child, I sense a strength that has yet to reveal itself to you. Until then, heed my words." His mask seemed to morph into his face, until he became the blue dragon once again.  "The boy you encountered, his destiny is closely intertwined with the Avatar's"</p><p>Kya humbly thanked him for the message, and her dream wandered into the terrible nightmares she ordinarily had, like her mother screaming. Katara and Sokka being instantly swallowed by earth. Aang dying by lightning. Toph tumbling into the sea. Soro running, before being struck by blue flames.</p><hr/><p>"<strong>Kya, WAKE UP, WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!</strong>" Soro yelled.</p><p>"Again?" Kya flung her sleeping bag onto Appa, and they flew away. She tried getting Soro to go to sleep, but he wouldn't.</p><p>Katara and Toph were busy discussing what that thing was.</p><p>"I don't know, but this time I'm going to make sure we lose 'em." Aang said.</p><p>They flew for so long. Kya thought about everything the spirit had revealed.</p><p>
  <em>Zuko is important to the Avatar's destiny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I possessed an unknown strength.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell did that all mean?</em>
</p><p>When they landed, Sokka was good with forgetting about setting up camp. Kya agreed.</p><p>"That's good, because Toph wasn't <strong>GOING TO HELP</strong> anyway." Katara said</p><p>Toph replied "Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed."</p><p>"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what," Aang said, "or who it is."</p><p>"It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole." Kya looked at her sister and buried her face in her sleeping bag. <em>Aw crap. Him too?</em></p><p>"Who's Zuko?" Toph and Soro said at the same time. Soro looked elsewhere and blushed. Toph had him starstruck.</p><p>"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail that tracked us all over the world." Sokka had the right idea. <em>SLEEP</em>. Katara made fun of Sokka's Warrior's wolf tail, and Soro defended it by saying he was going to get one. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling again.</p><p>"We should leave!" Kya shouted</p><p>"Maybe we should face them. Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly." Aang said hopefully.</p><p>"We are ALL going to die if you keep up that attitude, Monk Aang." Kya remarked.</p><p>The machine abruptly stopped moving. The side of the final compartment opened, with three girls pouring out. First the acrobat, then the gloomy girl, and then, the princess and her indifferent face.</p><p>"It's those three girls from Omashu!"</p><p>"Oh, Spirits. I hate this." Kya muttered.</p><p>"We can take 'em! We have more than them. Four on three."</p><p>Sokka corrected her, "Actually, Toph, there's six of us."</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't count you or Soro. You know, no bending and all." She said, poking fun at them.</p><p>Sokka and Soro had the most comical faces, and Kya would have laughed, had the situation been different. "I can still fight!"</p><p>"Dang, you underestimate my power." Soro stuck out his tongue at Toph. Kya wondered if he realised she couldn't see him.</p><p>"Okay. four on three plus non-benders." Toph said. She couldn't help but make fun of them.</p><p>"<strong>LET'S GO, YOU IDIOTS</strong>!" Kya screamed. "You wanna die or live?"</p><p>Most of them retreated to Appa. Toph, however, did not. She once again assumed an earthbending stance and stomped the ground once. A massive wall of earth rose up to obstruct the path. Azula just blasted through it.</p><p>"Toph, if you don't get in this saddle right now..." Kya muttered.</p><p>Flying knives seemed to do the trick.</p><p>She landed in the saddle, and they were off.</p><p>"Toph, are you okay? Are you hurt in any way? Please speak to me." Kya interrogated her. Toph was in her care now, as was all these teenagers.</p><p>"No. I don't need you to take care of me." Toph pushed Kya away. She was more motherly then Katara sometimes.</p><p>"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu." Katara shuddered</p><p>Toph was still mad that they retreated instead of fighting, "I still think we could've taken them."</p><p>"Are you kidding? The crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them," Katara looked up. "One of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary." Katara said, curling up</p><p>Soro suddenly looked extremely guilty, "Ka-katara? That was chi-blocking. I-"</p><p>"How the hell do you know that?" Toph said</p><p>"Because I can do it." He whispered.</p><p>"He did it on me in Omashu." Kya said.</p><p>Sokka started freaking out about not sleeping. He had no idea how many nights Kya had gone without some decent sleep.</p><p>"Every time we land, those girls are there, so we'll just have to keep flying."</p><p>"Appa is apparently as tired as us." Kya remarked</p><p>"You don't look tired." Soro commented.</p><p>"Too many sleepless nights. I'm ALWAYS tired." Kya replied. She didn't say why she was up most nights. It was mostly worrying and crying. Yagoda would send her to sleep, or tell her to sit on the rooftop.</p><p>"So, what's the plan?" Aang said.</p><p>They all agreed sleep was needed.</p><hr/><p>Suddenly, they were falling rapidly. Kya held on tight to Soro, who was trying to hold on to the saddle. Appa had fallen asleep.</p><p>Aang had to wake him up, which halted them from making a crash landing, but didn't make them land gracefully. Appa fell asleep again, and Kya felt terrible for the unfortunate creature. Appa was obviously exhausted.</p><p>"Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep."</p><p>"I second the motion." Kya said, and rolled her bag out.</p><p>"Me too." Soro dropped to the ground.</p><p>Katara decided this was the best time to continue. "Of course, we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues."</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you Katara?! <strong>YOU CAN'T STOP BITCHING FOR ONE DAY</strong>?" Kya yelled at her.</p><p>They pretended like they didn't even hear her. Like she was a ghost.</p><p>"Hey! I never asked you for diddly! I carry my own weight! Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's sheddy over here!" Toph pointed at the bison, who was doing as well as he could with no sleep.</p><p>Aang was completely calm until that remark, "What? You're blaming Appa?!"</p><p>"Yeah! You wanna know how they keep finding us? He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!"</p><p>"How dare you blame Appa? He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not! He is! Appa's carrying your weight!" Don't mess with a nomad's bison. </p><p>Aang hadn't meant to get angry, but he was protecting Appa.</p><p>"Shut. Your. <strong>MOUTHS</strong>! Stop finding people to blame and go to sleep! We only just met each other, and we need to get along better. Stop acting like children!" Kya butted in.</p><p>"Aren't you a kid too?" Toph asked. She hated it when people got all high-and-mighty on her.</p><p>"No. Not anymore." Kya glared at the other girls.</p><p>"You are selfish and rude, and I can't stand it!" Katara yelled</p><p>"You wanna talk about selfish? Tell your <em>dear</em> sister what you said while she had that bison fur in her ears!" Toph yelled</p><p>"Katara. What is it?" Kya whispered. her face started getting hot.</p><p>"Nothing." Katara said. She wouldn't look her sister in the eye.</p><p>"What are you keeping from me?" Kya asked</p><p>She looked furiously at the others. Sokka and Aang looked away. </p><p>"You all are keeping it from me." Kya stared at Katara, "Look me in the eye and tell me. I can handle it."</p><p>"It was about your..." Katara mumbled, "Emotional state. It's not right for traveling"</p><p>"If you think it should be this way, okay! I only wanted to have a real family!"</p><p>Kya stomped off, and Soro didn't follow.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Katara yelled.</p><p>"Probably get captured by the Fire Nation! Or get killed by a sabertooth moose-lion! Wish me luck!" She yelled back.</p><p>No matter what anyone tried to plead with her, she didn't listen. She was taking a page from Katara on stubbornness.</p><p>Kya muttered to herself as she walked, getting more and more mad. She ended up bumping into a passing ostrich-horse, and fell.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I-" Kya dusted herself off and looked up at the owner, and her face paled. Prince Zuko. The splitting replica of her dream.</p><p>"So, we meet again." He smirked.</p><p>"Nice to see you, Fire Flakes. The Avatar is that way, and I'm going to go now." Kya pointed in a random direction, and kept walking. He blocked her with his animal.</p><p>"Why is the whole world against me today!" She got a cold chill, as Kya thought about the others she had left. With <strong><em>crazy</em></strong> ladies chasing them.</p><p>"Today is your lucky day. I will let you go free, but you must <em>take</em> me to the airbender." It was a better idea then most of his others.</p><p>"As if I would take <em>you</em> to him. You think I want the only hope for the world to be gone? You are stupid if you think so." Kya rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid! I didn't bring a water canister!</em>
</p><p>He grabbed her arm. "You have a choice, I can kill you on the spot, or you can take me there."</p><p>Kya stared defiantly. "I'm telling you this now. You can hurt me in any way imaginable, torture me, kill me. But for spirit's sakes, I will <em>never</em> <em>ever</em> lead you to them."</p><p>He wasn't expecting that answer. Kya saw his mind start turning, and she dropped her gaze.</p><p>"Well, let's see if your friends feel the same way about you." He smirked, then bounded and blindfolded her. Good for her. She had tricked him into thinking Azula actually cared.</p><p>"You low, weasly, son of a-" then Kya was gagged.</p><p>"Ladies shouldn't be saying such vulgar things." he said.</p><p>When Kya got out of this, Zuko wouldn't need to worry about what he was saying. She would have other things for him to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Health and Hurt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: Bitter Work</p><p>Reading time: 9 min 48 seconds</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya sat in the dark for countless hours. She heard faint yelling, and crashing, but she couldn't make out the voices. All thanks to His majesty binding her head too tight.</p><p>If she could hear it, she would hear Zuko scream as his uncle fell to the ground. She would hear Azula's lightning. She would hear Soro yell her name as they flew away.</p><p>She did not hear him cry.</p><hr/><p>Soro couldn't believe it. Kya was gone. He had figured she just needed some time to cool off. He never knew she wouldn't come back.</p><p>Kya was his big sister. The one he constantly dreamed would come for him. She was nice and listened to him, and he felt he could trust her.</p><p>When Soro had joined the Gang, they made sure to make him feel welcome. Especially Sokka and Aang. Sokka was funny and made conversations interesting. Aang offered excellent advice and was the only member still childish enough to play with Soro.</p><p>Katara... she was okay, but she reminded Soro too much of his old headmistress. She was strict, and Soro rarely saw her fun side come out.</p><p>Toph was a dynamite gal. And a demon in the skin of a girl. She was so strong, and it seemed like they could relate on a lot of levels. Both lived in a place where they were expected to go against their nature. Both felt like no one cared in those places. They even both had names that they employed when outside. </p><p>Soro hid behind Kenshin, and Toph had the Blind Bandit to work with.</p><p>He felt that they had a connection.</p><hr/><p>Kya struggled to get free. All she succeeded to do was roll across the floor. She could tell she was on polished wood, so Kya was inside somewhere. No ocean, definitely not a ship. </p><p>"Uncle, don't leave me. Please, just a little more." Zuko's distinctive voice sounded genuinely scared, like someone was going to die.</p><p>Uncle Iroh could die.</p><p>Kya had no idea, but this is what began her journey.</p><p>"I'll help you, don't worry. You'll be okay." Zuko said, trying to help his uncle, who was like a father to him. He remembered the water tribe peasants could heal. </p><p>So, he took off her blindfold.</p><p>In front of Kya was the general from the north pole. But now instead of the commanding person who feared the spirits she had come to know, he looked old and frail. The noticeable scar that went across his chest was an unpleasant one. Like deadly kind.</p><p>The prince untied her gag and spoke in a wavering voice.</p><p>"You are to heal him..."</p><p>"Okay, I owe him one for his help in saving our bending." she said, "I'm going to need water and some sort of binding."</p><p>"How do I know you won't just leave?" He narrowed his golden eyes at the girl. He didn't want to trust her, but he had no choice.</p><p>"You don't. You will have to trust my hatred for the Fire Nation is worth less than my code of honor." Kya said, and stared at him, unwavering. Staying in the Earth Kingdom had this effect on you. It made you strong, and willing.</p><p>He stared thoughtfully at her a while more, then cut the ropes. </p><p>"Water, please." She asked cautiously, as Kya carefully undid the clothing the senior general had on.</p><p>Zuko keenly watched her every move, as if she was suddenly going to strike him. Which she could. Who knew with these peasants?</p><p>Kya loved when the water enveloped her hands and took on the familiar bluish aura. <em>I am a healer, and this is what I was born to do.</em> The General's chi was fine and so was his physical body. It would take a lot more than what ever hit him to kill him.</p><p>"Just so you know, this is for him, not you." Kya glared fiercely at the prince, who had blocked the door and was preparing something. Or at least he was trying to.</p><p>"I'm certain of that." Zuko replied. He had made many enemies. What was one more,</p><p>"You aren't even listening are you?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Kya sighed. If she was going to have to stay here for the next few days, she might as well get around to knowing her captor.</p><hr/><p>When the crazy lightning lady started following them, he felt like he was going to puke. The three feminine members of the group were all fighting, and Soro wondered if there was something up with girls. His sister had stomped off, never to return. What if she was killed by a sabertooth-moose lion? Sokka had told him they lived in these mountains.</p><p>Soro tried to learn as much about the Water Tribe as he could. Katara and Sokka only knew so much, but Kya had narrated to him many stories about Tui and La, and how they taught waterbending to their ancestors.</p><p>"One day, Tui and La got into an argument, as all married couples do periodically. Their daughter, Yuyin, was tired of it, and decided to visit her aunt Dhara, who is also known as Earth." Kya had started, "Dhara was concerned for the people living on Earth. They lacked fresh water that Yuyin's father could not provide."</p><p>"And so, Yuyin went to her mother and requested what they could do about it. Tui was extremely smart, even for a spirit. She devised a plan that would work efficiently. Her brother Agni would collect bits of water from her lover and give it to Yuyin. Yuyin would scatter the water all over the earth, so humans could have water to drink and bathe in. And that's where rain and snow come from!"</p><p>Soro sucked up these stories, and tried to learn the customs. When he asked for stories about Kya's past, however, she merely gave him bits and pieces. </p><p>She lived in the north. She was getting married, but her betrothed died in the war. She joined up with the Gaang just to retrieve him. Other than that, Kya's life was a mystery to Soro.</p><p>"Soro, you have got to sleep." Katara said, "Kya probably is in some Earth village right now."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Soro said. "I just really met her, and she was the sister I never had. In the orphanage, we all fabricated stories about the day our family would come for us. It was almost a ritual, that you did before your dreams were crushed by the older kids."</p><p>"In my story, Kya came for me, and she was riding on a cloud, and Mom and Dad were with her. I wonder what happened to them."</p><p>"Hey, you know what," Sokka said, "I think I know her well enough to say the moose lion himself better watch out, especially if she's in a bad mood."</p><p>Soro sighed and sat back. This was no fun without Kya.</p><hr/><p>"So..." Kya started, trying to find the right words. "What are you making?" She took a sniff at the air, before gagging.</p><p>"What did you use, spider-skunkweed?" She said, now done with the bending part. Kya started wrapping Iroh's chest. "I have some leftover dates and some dried meat in my bag. Please do not ruin them."</p><p>"If you think you can do better, then do it!" He said irritably. Who was she to critique him?</p><p>"No need to be sour. I will." Kya said, as she smiled at him.</p><p>"Why are you so infuriating? I captured you! You should be waiting until I use you for ransom or something!" He looked really confused by this. Why? She seemed like her sister, his own, and Ty lee all wrapped up in one person.</p><p>"Because I don't see you as a threat. I quit the group, I am not going back." Kya looked over at him. "In fact, the only reasons I'm not out and about is: one, I think burning you with your own stinking weed broth is cruel. Two, Your Uncle is hurt. And three, a stupid dream."</p><p>"Stupid dream? What..." Zuko asked. Dreams were very important.</p><p>"Do not ask. Now, your uncle is alright. He will take a couple of days to rest, but as soon as he is able to, he should go on short walks. As long as it doesn't hurt him. Could you pass me my backpack?"</p><p>"What do yo... what does he need?" Zuko asked, willing to help her until his Uncle was well.</p><p>"I would need cattail pollen, frankincense oil, lotus seeds, and agrimony." Kya said.</p><p>"What the heck are you blabbering about? You sound like those royal doctors." Zuko rolled his eyes. She needed to speak clearly.</p><p>"They are herbs. Luck has it for you; I marked the bags with yellow, blue, red, and green."</p><p>He passed her the corresponding bags.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be more straightforward if you just, I don't know, hand me my bag." Kya asked.</p><p>"I can't risk any weapons being in here." Dangling from the side was her 'personal stuff' pouch. He reached for it.</p><p>"Oh, Spirits! Don't open that bag. The stuff in there is mine and mine only. Like, women things?" Zuko suddenly looked thoroughly embarrassed and put the bag down. "Thanks, I almost had a heart attack there."</p><p>Kya sat back as she mixed the herbs, "So, I met your sister. The one who was 'born lucky?' She failed to capture us twice."</p><p>"Why would you tell me that?"</p><p>"Just wanted you to know he failed. Not just you." Kya rubbed the ointment on the old-timer's back, "What is the big deal with capturing Aang? Is it some sort of twisted hobby for you royals?"</p><p>"I'm not royal anymore." He said gruffly and gestured to his uncle, who was stirring now that the herbs had been applied. "And my sister? She did this."</p><p>"What can she bend, lightning?" Kya asked incredulously, hoping it was a joke, but the prince just nodded. "Tui and La help them." At that point she bowed her head, realizing that now, maybe she should say Yue and La.</p><p>"So, you aren't on the same team?" Kya asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good, because 2/3 of them I want to kill. Or at least slap some sense into." She muttered.</p><p>"That's... interesting." He suddenly looked curious. "Which thirds?</p><p>"Your sister and that gloomy girl. Your sister is obviously a corrupt leader, and who ever the other one just gave up her brother for an earth king." Kya narrowed her eyes. "I can't understand you Fire Nation families! I have never seen a sister who cares for her brother or anything like that from there. Are you all messed up."</p><p>"Mai has a brother?" Zuko suddenly looked down, like he was ashamed.</p><p>"Yes, if that's what her name was. He was only two, and he wandered into our camp in Omashu. The parents sent us a hawk. We were doing a hostage trade. Those idiots didn't even bat an eye when your sister said a two year old wasn't worth the trouble!" Her blood boiled at the thought.</p><p>"My sister..." He looked angry.</p><p>"...is a crazy psychopath that cares only for herself." Kya finished, and snorted. "Though, I supposed I can't be the one to judge sisterly qualities."</p><p>"You have a brother?"</p><p>"One, nd I have some... cousins that are sorta like family. Yesterday, I straight-out screamed that I hate them, and I never even got to know any of them too well." Kya thought about Katara and Sokka trying to figure out what to do with Soro and Toph, both being the knuckleheads they were.  She shook the thoughts out of her head. "Do you have any other sisters or brothers, or do you only just have Blue?"</p><p>"Blue..." Zuko hadn't thought of that Nickname. Lala maybe, but blue?</p><p>"Flames. Hey, I'm remembering you guys somehow!" Kya grinned, "Gloom, Pink, Blue, and you, Fire Flakes."</p><p>"Don't call me that." He muttered. It reminded him too much of Azula.</p><p>"Okay, your Imperial Highness, Prince Zuko." Kya fake curtseyed. </p><p>"Can I know your name?" He said.</p><p>"Kya. I am Kyanna of the Northern Water Tribe." She said, and stuck out a hand. He took it, not knowing what he was supposed to do. You only shook hands when you sealed a deal in the Fire Nation.</p><p>Zuko had yet to learn Kya's other customs.</p><hr/><p>"Uncle!"</p><p>After two wearisome days, Iroh was stirring. The herbal blend had taken its desired effects, and the General was on his way to successful recovery.</p><p>"You were unconscious. Azula did this to you." Zuko said, carefully helping the man sit up. "It was a surprise attack."</p><p>"Somehow, that's not so surprising." Suddenly, he saw the girl, tied up in the corner,. "And who is this?"</p><p>"One of the Ava-"</p><p>"I'm a friend. You had some nasty burns there." Kya glared ferociously at Zuko. "I'm just chilling here in a corner with an angry Firebender that may or may not kill me."</p><p>"After you lead me to the Avatar." Zuko reminded her.</p><p>"I'll lead you crooked back North, in that case. I don't even know where they are going." Kya said wistfully.</p><p>Zuko merely rolled his golden eyes and gave the 'tea' he made to Iroh. Kya tried holding back her laugh. Zuko had put the stems of the Jasmine plant in the tea as well, and wouldn't listen to the fact they would make it bitter.</p><p>"I hope I made it the way you like it." Zuko said, oblivious to the </p><p>Iroh took a sip from the cup, and his eyes widened. He let out a cry of disgust, but managed to conceal it.</p><p>"Mmm, good. That was very, uhh... bracing!"</p><p>"Bracing? A little more than that!" Kya laughed.</p><p>Zuko ignored her and handed him another cup. He flung it out the window when his nephew wasn't looking.</p><p>Kya whispered to him. "Wrong tea, here." I presented him for my cup.</p><p>"So uncle, I've been thinking." He turned around to see Iroh enjoying the tea in the girl's cup. "It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say: she's my sister, and I should be trying to get along with her."</p><p>"No, she's crazy, and needs to go down." Kya nodded solemnly and gestured an 'I-told-you-so' look. "It's time to resume your training."</p><p>Kya looked back at Zuko. He looked as if he was going to try to stop her from leaving. "Put your hands down; I want to see how you firebenders train."</p><p>The real reasoning was that Kya knew Aang and Zuko crossed paths many times. It would happen again. Then she could find her family.</p><p>"Lightning is a pure expression of fire bending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other fire bending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. "</p><p>Kya had thought all fire was ruthless. Cold-blooded and cruel.</p><p>"It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind."</p><p><em>Blue looks anything but peaceful</em>, Kya thought. She stayed about 6 feet away from the fire benders. They were deadly. She shivered involuntarily at the terrible thought of Zuko, one day shooting lightning at Aang. She would be there, and would not show mercy this time.</p><p>"I see. That's why we're drinking tea: To calm the mind." Zuko was like an eager student, ready to suction any practical knowledge.</p><p>"Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes." Iroh instantly reminded Kya of Yagoda. They were both full of years, and wise and very funny. She dearly missed her even more now.</p><p>Iroh said the energy was both yin and yang; positive and negative. It sounded like what Yagoda and Pakku would talk about. They had said Kya had too much Yin, too much negative chi. Yin represented the side of Tui, and water benders who leaned to that side would be able to heal better then ones who had more Yang. Katara had an outrageous amount of raw Yang energy, which is why she was softer, more gentle than her sister. She was more than Kya could ever try being.</p><p>Iroh demonstrated the lightning blast, and suddenly Kya's head snapped back.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She saw the blue spirit, his dao swords up against Aang's neck, then lightning flashed and Aang screaming in agony while lightning ran through her body. Katara getting trapped by green rocks, with Zuko blasting fire at her. Sokka got swallowed by earth. She saw Soro and Toph running, with Soro trying to help Toph stand up, before they get sucked into black.</p>
  <p>Then a little girl, smiling at her, tugging Kya along. The girl's ebony hair was in long braids that twisted around her head. She wore a red tunic and a sad smile. She looked to be about 9 years old.</p>
  <p>"Sweetie, what is your name?" Kya asked, "Where is your mother?"</p>
  <p>"Shhh!" She said and showed the older girl a sparring ring, unlike any other she had ever seen. A boy in the center, standing proud and well pleased. He looked familiar, but she couldn't precisely place it. A more gigantic, robust man stepped in, and the boy had sheer horror on his face.</p>
  <p>"Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" That's when Kya realized it was Zuko. A younger one, with no scar. He was crying and wouldn't look at the man in front of him.</p>
  <p>"You will fight for your honor." The muscular man said.</p>
  <p>Zuko begged to his father. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."</p>
  <p>"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" He said</p>
  <p>"I won't fight you." Kya admired Zuko's will to stand down.</p>
  <p>"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."</p>
  <p>Kya saw the spectators, each maintaining apathetic look upon their grave faces, except three. There was a grinning Admiral from the north (Jao?) , General Iroh, becoming fearful for his nephew and a cruel looking Azula, who seemed to be enjoying this. Iroh looked away in helpless despair. Then the Fire Lord grabbed Zuko's face, and held it as his calloused hand was on fire, burning him into the face Kya knew today.</p>
  <p>"No!" She screamed. The little girl tugged her hand again, and they walked by the ponds. Baby turtle-ducks filled the shore forcing a smile to my face, after what Kya had just witnessed.</p>
  <p>"Why did you show me this?" She asked, "And how?"</p>
  <p>"I am the spirit of memory. I am Kioku." She whispered solemnly, her musical voice gently rising and falling with many children's layered with hers. "My beloved brother asked me to show you."</p>
  <p>"Who is your brother?"</p>
  <p>"You recognize him as The Blue spirit. I know him as Doragon." Now she sounded strangely similar to Toph.</p>
  <p>"Why me?" Kya respectfully asked.</p>
  <p>"You needed to behold the full story, before you said something you regretted." She said, her voice morphing into a teenage boy's voice.</p>
  <p>"Why did the lightning trigger it?" Kya asked.</p>
  <p>"You will see."</p>
  <p>"What is happening with me?" She asked, her hands disintegrating into nothingness.</p>
  <p>"You will see."</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Kya snapped awake. There was now a blanket wrapped around her, keeping her warm as the storm raged outside. She lifted her hands to rub her eyes; her hands were tied down. She cast a dirty look at where Zuko usually slept, but he wasn't there tonight. The wind was howling like a blizzard, and there was little chance he would come back in this.</p><p>The waterbender looked over at Iroh, who shrugged and said, "My nephew is not as cold-hearted as he seems, though that may be hard to believe while he holds you captive."</p><p>"I'm not captive," Kya smiled, and carefully undid the ropes in her mouth. "Fire Flakes needs to get better at knot-tying."</p><p>Iroh just laughed, then glanced anxiously at the storm. "Too long." He murmured.</p><p>"Spirits, what did he do this time?" Kya asked, looking at his uncle's concerned face. She knew if he was worried, Zuko was in trouble.</p><p>"He went to go find lightning to redirect." He said worriedly, his hands shaking.</p><p>"I-If it makes you feel better, I can go look for him." Kya said, already rising to her feet.</p><p>"But then you can escape." He said, thinking that this was my plan to get out of here.</p><p>"I promised I would stay until you were better, sir. I will keep my promise." Kya said, and placed her hair in a bun, to make sure it stayed out of her eyes.</p><hr/><p>Kya went out into the storm, looking for the prince. On a nearby hill, she found him halfway down it, his face muddy and bleeding. She waterbend the dirty blood away from his face. She saw his eye open slightly, and Kya whispered.</p><p>"You have to help me. I can't carry you. You need to stand up." She said, and he stood up slightly, just enough so the smaller girl could put him on his ostrich horse. She walked, bending water into a makeshift umbrella above them. Kya inhaled the rather cool air. Much warmer than the North, but much cooler than the Earth Kingdom most of the year.</p><p>When she went inside, Iroh was resting, as he should, and the fire was mostly doused.</p><p>Kya didn't even bother with trying to retie her hands so Zuko wouldn't notice. She placed the boy on the ground next to her, and looked at his face. Being the stupid person she was, she touched his face, if only to see how warm he was. He was like an ember, looking cool on the outside, but sparks within.</p><p>His eyes slowly opened a little. He smiled and touched her face. He couldn't exactly see who it was, but he knew she had saved his life. "Y-you aren't a spirit." he whispered, before dropping off to sleep.</p><p>Kya touched her face where Zuko had. It was warm and comforting. She hated the cold, and something about his hand on her face felt so peaceful. She fell asleep next to Zuko, her dreams thankfully sweet nothings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sweet and Bitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Iroh, Zuko, and now Kya, were on their way. Iroh insisted she wasn't their captive anymore, but Kya genuinely worried they were going to get sick. Plus, seeing as how they attracted themselves to the Gang, it was the best way to find them.</p><p>Kya had woken up that peaceful morning, cuddled close to Zuko's chest. She immediately retracted. Zuko woke up and instantly realized what had happened.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Zuko asked</p><p>"Oh, fuck." Kya said in a low voice. "I think I rolled over in my sleep, attracted to your body heat."</p><p><em>I slept next to the <strong>Prince</strong> of the Nation who took the life of my betrothed.</em> Kya started shaking, unable to process it.</p><p>"Hey, what's the matter? If it was accidental, then it's no big deal." He said, running his hands through his thin hair.</p><p>"It doesn't make sense, though. I had my bag in between us. There is no possible way I could have rolled into you." Kya sought her bag and found it next to the tea set. </p><p>"Did sleeping by me offend you that much?" He asked, and she saw pain flicker in his eyes.</p><p>"No, I was just startled." Kya said, then smiled "You are super warm, like a living hot pack."</p><p>He chuckled nervously. He seemed awfully awkward before, but this was a different kind of awkward.</p><p>Kya didn't expect this from a prince. Sure, he was a much higher status, and he was a bit rude, but there was something sweet and almost... kind, about him.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder why I didn't see it there before.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Soro decided to stay outside with Toph when the others went exploring the library.</p><p>"So," Soro started, "We gonna be here a while, huh?"</p><p>"I'm fine with that." Toph shrugged. "Better than just Appa and me."</p><p>Soro sat and thought of Kya's promise. "Never apart, ever again." She had said. What a lie that turned out to be.</p><p>"Hey, Peanut Brain, you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, I just miss Kya, that's all."</p><p>Toph punched his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"</p><p>"That was to tell you to cool the fuck off." Toph grinned.</p><p>"You swore." Soro teased.</p><p>"Fuck, shit, bit-" Toph started, before Soro covered her mouth.</p><p>"Katara wouldn't like it if you swore." Soro nudged her. "It isn't lady-like."</p><p>To that, Toph replied, "It isn't manly to refuse an adventure!"</p><p>"Well, I guess I'm not too masculine."</p><p>"Eh, don't worry about it. Twinkletoes isn't either."</p><p>Suddenly, the ground began shaking. "The Library is sinking! Oh, SHIT!" Soro yelled.</p><p>"Who's swearing now?" Toph yelled back, and placed her hands on the rapidly sinking library.</p><p>To top it off, Sandbenders were trying to take Appa.</p><p>"No you don't." Soro muttered and seized Sokka's club. He screamed and ran towards the leader. Soro was only wielding the club as a distraction, so he could get close enough to Chi-block.</p><p>The leader just tripped up Soro, and he fell to the ground.</p><p>"No! Peanut Brain, where are you?" Toph yelled,"Answer me!"</p><p>"I'm sorry Appa." Soro whispered, as the sandbenders took his fluffy friend away, and leaving Soro, tied up on the ground.</p><hr/><p>"Maybe we should make camp." Zuko said. He had offered Kya a ride on the ostrich horse, but she didn't completely believe in it. Plus, she would have to ride behind Zuko, or in front of him. She would rather not cling to him, but she didn't want to sit in front of him on the thing. Kya was content walking for now.</p><p>They stopped to make camp. Zuko suddenly got defensive. Kya got in her stance, wishing she had taken Katara up on waterbending lessons, instead of being the prideful fool she was.</p><p>"What now?" Iroh asked, annoyed.</p><p>There were men on rhinos, all coming to them at a rapid rate.</p><p>"Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise!" Iroh said. Kya got a little less tense, but stayed in the posture.</p><p>"If you're surprised we're here then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps."</p><p>"You know these guys?" Zuko asked, looking around at them.</p><p>"Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Riders are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group." Kya almost laughed. Almost.</p><p>"We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives!"</p><p>Iroh just commented on how he would love some tea and asked a couple what they like. He was stalling.</p><p>"Enough stalling! Round 'em up!"</p><p>"What about the girl? She ain't no fugitive." one said, motioning to Kya, who was getting more nervous.</p><p>"She'll do nicely for a servant. Or maybe a slave in the Fire Lord's Palace. She looks virgin."</p><p>Kya scrunched her nose at the thought of serving, and being always in the presence of, the man who burnt half of his own son's face. She was scared of what he would do to his chamber girls. "Before I let that happen to me, I'll die first." She sneered.</p><p>"Ooh, a feisty one. That'll sell higher." The captain said.</p><p>The first one went to grab her, but she dodged in time. In a blurry instant, there were flames, and Iroh and Zuko firebending.</p><p>"Too bad you'll never touch me." Kya said and remembered anybody smart would bring water with them. <em>Except me</em>. Kya eyed it on the colonel's waist.</p><p>
  <em>Push and pull, Kya. It's all waterbending is. Push and pull, push and pull.</em>
</p><p>It looked like She was bending the canteen.</p><p>"Witch." The colonel muttered, before reaching to grab her arm.</p><p>"Waterbender." She corrected. Kya opened the canteen and froze the gloved hand. She could make it so cold his fingers would snap or just squeeze the water out of them. Many horrible things went through her head, but she settled on bending the rest of the water into dagger like objects.</p><p>"Come on!" Zuko yelled and pulled the girl onto the ostrich horse. She found herself hugging Zuko's waist tightly, as she have never ridden anything this fast before. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the worst was over.</p><p>"It's nice to see old friends." Iroh remarked.</p><p>"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you."</p><p>"Hmm... Old friends that don't want to attack me..."</p><p>"Kya, are you okay? Zuko asked, turning to her, who had not released his waist yet.</p><p>"Yes. There are flames and metal swinging at me and I'm riding with two firebenders who might kill me, riding away from someone who wanted to sell me to their king. Other then that, I'm fine."  Kya said, and rolled her eyes.</p><hr/><p>The waterbender and the fugitives went to a place called the Misty Palm Oasis. It sounded like something Katara would go to.</p><p>"No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers." Zuko said, and scrunched his nose.</p><p>"So do we. Ah, this is interesting. I think I've found our friend."</p><p>Iroh was pointing to an old, bald man sitting at a Pai Sho table.</p><p>"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko asked.</p><p>Iroh said that it was not a gamble. "May I have this game?"</p><p>They exchanged words like they were a code. Which, Kya supposed they were.</p><p>The Pai Sho players seemed to not even look at what was being placed where. Kya tried finding a pattern, a technique, but she found nothing. At last, she saw the picture of a lotus, a flower Kya had not seen often in the north. Only a tile in Yagoda's bag, and Pakku's seat in the council room.</p><p>They both were very cryptic when they spoke.</p><p>"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Kya shot a dirty look at Zuko. <em>This could be our way to somewhere nicer. </em></p><p>"I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping! It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!" Xin Fu, the announcer from Gaoling yelled. "And you were traveling with the blind girl."</p><p>Kya pretended she was deaf and didn't answer him, cocking her head as if she was wondering what he was talking about.</p><p>"I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" The Pai Sho Player said, getting everyone's attention.</p><p>"I thought you said he would help!" Zuko muttered.</p><p>"He is. Just watch." Iroh smiled.</p><p>The Pai sho player distracted every one with the mention of gold, and they got out of there.</p><hr/><p>Soro couldn't face Aang. His friend was so mad Appa was gone, and Soro could feel it.</p><p>That, along with Toph being actually blind, Sokka high on cactus juice, and Katara running out of water, caused Soro to almost vomit.</p><p>"Drink Cactus juice, It'll quench ya. Nothin's quenchier, It's the quenchiest!" Sokka said.</p><p>Soro snatched one of the sections of the cactus plant and placed it in his satchel. It was the only bag the sandbenders didn't take, because it was on him.</p><p>You never knew when you could use some Cactus Juice.</p><hr/><p>They rode to a small village near the edge of the desert. The Pai Sho player made sure that no one was watching before shutting the door. It was a flower shop, with many, many plants. Kya noticed a snowdrop lily, that only grew in the south pole. This one was a bit wilted. Kya took some water and put it on the petals, and slightly froze them. The plant would feel more at home now. </p><p>"It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grandmaster, you must know so many secrets." The old man bowed to Iroh.</p><p>"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko said, sounding more irritated by the minute. He was done with all this talk of flowers.</p><p>"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." Iroh said.</p><p>"And who is this lovely young lady?" The Pai Sho player smiled.</p><p>"I'm Kya." she said, and bowed.</p><p>The Pai Sho player knocked on a door in the back. A small window in the middle slid open and a man peeked through.</p><p>The doorman had a gruff voice and asked "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"</p><p>The general knew this password, so he was let in. It was members only. And so, we waited outside.</p><p>"So, you like flowers?" Zuko asked. He was trying not to fall asleep in here.</p><p>"Yes, because whenever a flower blooms in the North, a baby is born somewhere." Kya said, and smiled. She brought a lily to her face and heaved in it's smell.</p><p>"That's... an interesting story." Zuko said. He had never heard that before, yet this girl took it as common knowledge.</p><p>"If it was true, though, I just nudged someone to give birth." Kya laughed, Kya hadn't had a real, good laugh since she left the north.</p><p>Zuko smiled. Kya realized she had never seen him laugh out loud.</p><p>"So, what do you think is going on in there?" He asked.</p><p>"Hm, club stuff. Maybe they'll take us somewhere in the earth kingdom, so we can stop running from Azula."</p><p>"I hope not." He said, then coughed. The storm idea wasn't his best.</p><p>Kya took a glance at Zuko. she was on the side without the mark. Without that scar, he looked almost like Azula. It was the only big difference in his face and hers. Kya thought of how strange it was that these siblings wanted to kill each other.</p><p>They stood for a while, and Zuko fell asleep. When the club meeting was over, they learned they were going to Ba Sing Se.</p><p>"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko asked</p><p>"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more."</p><p>"We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city." Iroh said. He was sure this was their destiny.</p><p>A man gave Kya and Zuko their passports, but Xin Fu and Master Yu stood outside waiting for them.</p><p>"Quickly, choose a pot."</p><p>Kya ended up squishing into a pot with Zuko. Not her idea of a good time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Right before they got on the Ferry, Kya spotted two children. They looked like a twin girl and boy. They were starving, you could see the ribs poking out of the poor kids' bodies. Their clothes were all either too tight or too big. Overall, a normal refugee kid. The only thing that was off about them was the fact that their mother was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Hey, I've gotta go do something. Be right back." Kya said. </p><p>Zuko complained, but Iroh said she was like a turtleduck. What that meant, Zuko did not have the patientce to understand.</p><p>Kya walked up to the children, and knelt down to their level. The boy stepped in front of his sister to protect her. He had large, fierce, hazel eyes that had gold flakes.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Kya said "Who are you all waiting for?"</p><p>"Mama." the boy said.</p><p>"Where is your Mama?" Kya asked</p><p>"Dunno. She said wait here. She got on a big boat. She said don't try to follow her."</p><p>"Why not?" Kya asked.</p><p>"She said we were bad. We ruined her life." The little girl said, holding on to her brother's hands. Kya could not believe someone said that to their own children. They didn't deserve to have any with that attitude.</p><p>She thought about Hakano and her, a family never to happen. Perhaps she could help this one.</p><p>"Kids, you wanna come with me?" Kya asked soothingly. "I could take you to Ba Sing Se, and find a nice home for all of you. Money will not be a problem."</p><p>"Bu-but we are bad. M-mom said-"</p><p>"Your mom is selfish and mean." Kya said. "I will help you two."</p><p>"Thank you, Miss. My name is An Seng. And this is Futao." The girl said cheerfully "You can call me Annie!"</p><p>"What about you?" Kya asked the boy.</p><p>"Fu is fine," Fu said.</p><p>She took the children by the hands, the boy on her left and the girl on her right. <em>I look like a young mother.</em> She thought to herself, and smiled at what Zuko was going to say when she showed him her little friends.</p><p>Zuko and Iroh spotted her coming back with kids.</p><p>"So, the Turtleduck returns!" Iroh laughed heartily. "And who are the turtle ducklings you have collected?"</p><p>"Annie, Fu, this is... Mushi. He has helped me out the past few days."</p><p>Zuko was scowling at the children. Nevermind, at me. "You can't just bring strays with you! They are just more mouths to feed!"</p><p>"The food is free." I pointed out. </p><p>"And rotten!" He said "I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt... I'm tired of living like this." Zuko obviously needed more time in the real world. This is life as a refugee. At least they were going somewhere better.</p><p>"Aren't we all?" A voice said. He was a young man—about Sokka's age. Except for a red vest, he was dressed from neck to toe in dark green clothing. What little armor he had were mismatched. He had a shaggy mane of brown hair, and a piece of rice-wheat held in his teeth. "My name's Jet, and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot."</p><p>Zuko and the boy acknowledged each other. Zuko hated conversations.</p><p>"Here's the deal. I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"</p><p>Kya could tell there was something about this one.</p><p>"What sort of "king" is he eating like?" Iroh asked</p><p>"The fat, happy kind." Iroh drooled at the thought. He had seen many kings in his days, and this was the best to eat like. "You want to help us "liberate" some food?"</p><p>Zuko stared down into the bowl of gruel before hurling it out over the rail. "I'm in."</p><p>Fu yelled "I can help too! I wanna help be a freedom fighter!"</p><p>"Okay buddy, you will be the official messenger. When we bring the food, you take it straight to your <em>MOM</em>." Zuko said. He grinned. She could now deal with the consequences. </p><p>Kya glared at Zuko, who was smirking at her back. <em>I'm gonna kill that boy.</em></p><p>"I am honored." Fu said, and bowed very respectfully.</p><hr/><p>Soro looked to Ba Sing Se with great anticipation, and he hoped that Appa would be there. Meeting Suki was awesome, although he didn't like the fact that Toph kissed her, even if it was on accident.</p><p>Suki and Sokka seemed to have a thing going, and Toph had a crush on Sokka. That was what Soro could make of it.</p><p>Soro wondered if Toph would ever know he liked her.</p><hr/><p>Kya did not expect goat-turkey or chicken-pork at all. She thought it would be sea prunes and fish, to be honest.</p><p>"Mom! I brought it!" Fu said, and dumped it all on the little table in front of her and Annie. Kya had been teaching her to write.</p><p>There was almost too much for the little boy to carry it. Kya's mouth watered at the meat, but she smiled and said "Thank you, sweetie."</p><p>Jet handed out the food, while Zuko, Iroh, and Kya ate with the little ones. She was focused on not letting them starve.</p><p>"Fu, slow down! You are acting like you haven't eaten in three weeks!" Annie scolded</p><p>"I haven't!" Fu defended.</p><p>"It was three days, dum-dum." Annie snorted.</p><p>"I'm not a dum-dum!" Fu said. "At least I'm eating!"</p><p>Annie was quiet. She stared at the food as if it was going to eat her alive.</p><p>"Hey, little one, are you okay?" Kya asked, concerned for the younger girl.</p><p>"This food makes my tummy hurt." Annie whispered, tears coming to her eyes.</p><p>Kya looked at her plate, which had only a bit of rice and some string beans.</p><p>"How about we switch plates?" She said, and Annie agreed.</p><p>Zuko stared at her. She treated everyone she met like they were her own. He had even seen her take a baby and sing a lullaby to make it stop crying. </p><p>"See something you like?" Kya teased, and he blushed. He had not meant to get caught.</p><p>They were joined by Jet, who calmly sat down with them.</p><p>"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se." Jet said, and winked at Kya, who blushed. "I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."</p><p>"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh agreed</p><p>"So you've been there before?" Jet asked pointedly.</p><p>"Once, when I was a different man." Iroh said and looked away with regret.</p><p>"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of."Jet said. "But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance."</p><p>"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." He sounded like he was talking about both himself, and Zuko.</p><p>Kya was more interested in the baby behind her crying.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing all alone over here?" Kya heard Jet's voice, and she turned to see him come up next to her on the ship.</p><p>"What do you think I'm doing here?" Kya said irritably.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not gonna do anything." He said, and gave her a grin that looked like he used it on ladies all the time. "So, what brings you to Ba Sing Se?"</p><p>"I'm going to find my brothers and sister, and my little... cousins." Kya decided Aang and Toph were like it already. "I lost them a while ago, and I need to find them."</p><p>"Good luck. If they are refugees too, then they'll wind up here one way or another." Jet said</p><p>Kya thought of Soro. Did they leave him in some Earth Kingdom village? No, Aang wouldn't let that happen. But maybe he would. Would Toph kill him with her earthbending? No, Katara wouldn't let it happen. But maybe she would.</p><p>"I've done some stupid things." Kya admitted. "My sister and I got into a huge fight, and I stomped off. I haven't seen her since."</p><p>"I pretty much caused the only girl that ever liked me to hate me forever for what I did." Jet said, and sighed.</p><p>Neither knew they were talking about the same girl, a 14 year old waterbender.</p><p>"Oh." Kya said softly, and looked at the slightly younger boy. He carried a great pain in his eyes. Then they were normal again, like he shrugged off the thought.</p><p>"How old is Fu and Annie?" Jet asked, curious.</p><p>"Seven." Kya said. The kids were more than happy to tell her their age, birthday, and whether they liked red or blue shoes.</p><p>Jet made some quick calculations in his head. "So you are at least 22."</p><p>"No, I'm 14. I know, I look old for my age." Kya said, just to see the look on his face. "I'm joking! I'm actually 17."</p><p>"Your story is making less and less sense with every new detail." Jet said, keeping his cool.</p><p>"Then let me elaborate. I am Kya, and Lee and Mushi are my friends." Kya didn't know why she put that detail in, but she did. "I, ahem, adopted the children. They were starving, and abandoned."</p><p>Jet said "Oh, I thought Lee was your..."</p><p>"No, Lee is <span class="u">just</span> a friend."</p><p>"Okay. But why do you act like you are taken?" </p><p>"Because my fiance died. He was a part of the Earth Kingdom Army." Kya looked away in pure pain. "I got a turtledove that told me he was gone."</p><p>"I'm sorry. We all have lost someone to the Fire Nation." Jet said, and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"What about you? The Freedom Fighters treat you as a strong, fearless leader. Everyone has something." Kya said, and looked with big eyes at Jet, who was glad his flirtation skills worked so well.</p><p>"When I was 8, the fire nation destroyed my village." Jet said solemnly</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Kya said, and smiled softly at him</p><p>"Eh, one of the reasons I am coming to Ba Sing Se is there is no war there." Jet said "It is the only place in the world that has peace."</p><p>"I hope you find that peace you are looking for." Kya said, before turning to him.</p><p>"Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ba Sing Se: The Crappiest Place on Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: The Drill, The City of Walls and Secrets.</p><p>Reading time: 4 min 14 sec.</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Ferry, it took a lot of work (and a ton of Iroh flirting with the customs Lady) to persuade to let the kids in.</p><p>"I'm gonna forget I saw that." Zuko said.</p><p>"I second the motion." Kya said, before turning to the twins, "All in favor say aye!"</p><p>The meeting ruled in favor of forgetting what they saw.</p><p>Kya spotted Jet across the way. They had spoken a lot about what they liked, that he knew how to use twin hook swords. Kya revealed to him a tiny bit of water bending, but not extravagant enough for everyone else to see.</p><p>"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet said, before smiling at Kya. Maybe she was a part of his new life in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>"I'm seeing what I can do for these kids." Kya said, "Then, my family."</p><p>"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" Someone yelled</p><p>"Oh! Jasmine, please." Iroh signaled.</p><p>Kya asked for camomile. It was cold and bitter, only a little better than Zuko's attempt. She made a face and looked at Iroh.</p><p>Iroh absolutely loathed the tea."Blagh! Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace!"</p><p>"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet said to Zuko.</p><p>He gestured for Zuko, who seemed to ignore the tea episode, to follow him. </p><p>"Kya, what is Ba Sing Se like?" Fu asked.</p><p>"I'm not exactly certain. I heard there were lots of things to see, like a zoo, or maybe we can go see a play!" Kya said.</p><p>"A play?" Annie asked.</p><p>"Definitely, like when people dress up in costumes, and pretend to be other people!"</p><p>"Like how you are pretending to be our Mom?" Annie asked.</p><p>Iroh almost choked on his tea at that. Kya turned and saw it steaming. Zuko abruptly turned and dashed the cup of tea from his uncle's hand.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"What are you doing firebending your tea?! For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move." Zuko whispered through gritted teeth.</p><p>"You shouldn't hit things outta peoples hands. It isn't polite!" Annie said.</p><p>Iroh mourned over the loss of his spilt tea, and Zuko looked surprised at the reprimanding that came from the six-year-old.</p><p>Kya laughed and Fu stared in shock.</p><p>"Is Uncle Mushi really a fire bender?" He whispered into her ear.</p><p>"Of course not. Lee has less brains than a platypus-bear sometimes!" Kya chuckled.</p><hr/><p>Later, they went shopping for essentials. Kya got new clothing for the twins. She even had enough to get each a small thing. Annie got an earth kingdom doll and Fu, a wooden sword.</p><p>Zuko scowled at her budgeting, and at Iroh getting a potted plant. They were wasting precious money.</p><p>"I just want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend." Iroh said.</p><p>"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." Zuko said bitterly. </p><p>"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not." Iroh said, then smiled. "Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon."</p><p>"I bet it has something to do with Pai Sho or tea." Kya said.</p><p>"It better not." Zuko mumbled.</p><p>It did. As luck would have it, she had discovered something else to do. The tea shop only required two servers. Kya read the city needed some women to help with a large party for the Earth King's bear. (Platypus? Armadillo? Even a sloth bear?)</p><p>Kya came and placed the kids at the table.</p><p>"Now, you both wait here. After this, we can go on a walk. Do not get into trouble." She instructed the twins.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am!" They chorused.</p><p>"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" The tea shop owner said.</p><p>"Ridiculous." Zuko mumbled not so quietly.</p><p>"Hey, better than some of the other jobs in town!" Kya said,.</p><p>Iroh was determined to make the tea way better than what they served. Hot leaf juice, as he said himself.</p><hr/><p>"And what qualifications do you have?" Joo Dee said. She was getting on Kya's last nerve. She talked like someone was forcing it through her broad smile.</p><p>"Well, I helped cater Princess Yue of the North's 16th birthday party. I also..." Kya started to list them.</p><p>"You have received the job. Enjoy a pleasant day!" Joo Dee said, before turning.</p><p>Kya stomped away. Even Katara wasn't this infuriating!</p><p>"Why does Joo Dee talk funny?" Fu asked quietly.</p><p>"I have no idea." the older girl answered honestly. "She seemed nice."</p><p>Annie put on a wide smile and talked like Joo Dee. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se. We enjoy that you have decided to live here. Have a nice day!"</p><p>They laughed as they walked to the zoo. It was so gloomy. The dragonflies didn't have enough space, and the baboons looked hungry, and even the armadillo-lion was sad. they asked why the animals were hungry, and the Zookeeper said they were the last people to come to the zoo since three weeks ago.</p><p>"I wish I could help." Fu said, and looked down as they walked back to the tea shop.</p><p>"Me too." Kya said and looked at the boy, who seemed deep in thought.</p><p>"Me three." Annie said</p><hr/><p>By the time they had gotten home, the tea shop was surrounded by a crowd of people.</p><p>"Wow, Uncle Mushi's tea does good!" Annie said cheerfully. Kya wasn't exactly sure this was tea, though.</p><p>"Please son, you're confused. You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh's voice rang loud and clear. Kya's heart raced.</p><p>"Annie, you and Fu stay here. Stay away from the crowd. You hear me?" Kya ran to where the crowd was forming, and she pushed through. Jet and Zuko were fighting. Zuko had broad swords, and Jet had the hooks he had told me about.</p><p>Jet retained a odd look to him, and he taunted Zuko "Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now."</p><p>"You're the one who needs help."</p><p>"Jet, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kya yelled, pushing through.</p><p>"You know these people are firebenders! Think of your country." Jet yelled back. "Think of your kids. You say you are protecting them, but you can't with <em>them</em> in the way!"</p><p>Zuko's eyes locked with Kya's. If she ratted them out, she could get rid of the prince and his uncle. That could help the earth kingdom win the war. But it would be dishonorable.</p><p>Kya did something that she would think on for many years after. <em>What if? What if I hadn't gotten the Dai Li involved? What If I had backed up Jet?</em></p><hr/><p>"Drop your weapons!" The guard said.</p><p>Zuko and Jet stepped away and faced each other. Zuko lowered his sword and Jet pointed at us.</p><p>"Arrest them. They're Firebenders."</p><p>Iroh told the guards they were just modest refugees. Everyone backed that up.</p><p>The Dai Li made quick work of Jet and dragged him away.</p><p>"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" His eyes met Kya's, and she instantly looked away. "Kya, back me up! You can't let the Fire Nation live here, where they'll take more lives! Think of your fiance! Help me!"</p><p>"You are crazy, Jet. You need help." Kya said, nibbling her lip. She lied. She lied to everyone, and now, she was even lying to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Tale of Kya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: The Tales of Ba Sing Se</p><p>Reading time: 4 min 40 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: Child endangerment at the hands of a Karen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i.redd.it/v1wnmm6tase61.png">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Today was going to be a fantastic day. Kya was going to throw a party for a bear. A literal, fucking bear. WHO THE HELL THROWS A PARTY FOR A BEAR?</p><p>When she got to the upper ring, a bunch of women looked similar, but not exactly the same. They all wore broad smiles and performed all of their duties with such.</p><p>"Good afternoon, is this where we..."</p><p>"Hello, I am Joo Dee, we are honored to have you support us today. The Earth King will be pleased that we had civilians help."</p><p>"But I met Joo Dee yesterday." Kya said, confused. Was it a title?</p><p>"I am Joo Dee."</p><p>"Okay, Joo Dee, where do I start?"</p><p>Kya started by producing candied flowers. The white dragon made the best, and only the most refined sugar could be used. If there was one brown spot, you threw the whole flower away. It was such a waste of a plant that Iroh talked so highly about. She stuffed a couple of flowers in her dress pocket, so she could give it to him.</p><p>When Kya finished making exactly one hundred flowers, she was put on slicing duty. Slice the strawberries exactly like so, or throw it away. She hated this waste of food, but she kept her mouth shut.</p><p>The one thing Kya realized was that there was Dai Li everywhere. Every so often one would approach and invite a lady to go into the other room. When they came out, they looked jollier than ever.</p><p>Fortunately, she wasn't called into the other room. She finished hastily and left. Kya reflected on what had happened in the other room. She hoped it wasn't something she was needed to do.</p><p>On the way home, Kya saw some little boys playing a game. Fu was with them, and Annie was sitting on a bench with another girl, braiding hair and talking gossip. Kya smiled at her little gremlins and waved. It was getting dark out, so she was about to call them home, when a woman went up and grabbed her pigtail. A GROWN woman, yanking a 6-year-olds braid.</p><p>"HEY!" Kya yelled loudly enough for everyone in Ba Sing Se to hear. "What the hell are you doing to my child?"</p><p>She had an extra large smirk on her face. How she sincerely wanted to wipe that grin off her face.</p><p>"You, a mother? I don't think so."</p><p>"Annie, Fu, we are leaving." Kya said softly to them.</p><p>"Yes Kya." They said and Fu came to me. Annie was still in the fierce grip of this... this... <em>bitch</em>.</p><p>"You should be ashamed of yourself. You are what? 14? And a mother of two? You must be a, what's the word? C<em>hamber girl</em>. But these children look nothing like you. Who's the father? Some long gone general?"</p><p>"For your information, I'm a extremely capable age to care for children." Kya snapped. "My husband died defending our beloved country, and if you have nothing else better to do then insult people, I'll be taking my kids home."</p><p>"Kya, I can't. This lady won't let me go!"</p><p>"I'll be taking her to an orphanage who can properly attend to her." She said. The other kids were scared and discovered a place to hide. One ran to get their dad.</p><p>"Let go of her. I do not want to have to fight for her. But I will." Kya scanned the area for sufficient water. Her eyes rested on a rain barrel. </p><p>"As if you can fight? Come, darling, I will find you someone who will eat you all up!"</p><p>"Leave. My. Sister. ALONE!" Fu yelled, then went to push the lady. Instead of the normal punch, Kya expected, fire came out of his fists, and she narrowly ducked out of the way. The woman forced Annie in the way of the flames. Her arm got burned, and Kya got MAD.</p><p>"Fu! Momma said no firebending!" Annie cried.</p><p>"She was going to hurt you!" Fu said.</p><p>The woman ran away, screaming bloody murder, and Kya promptly checked over the children. Annie's burn was minor, and would probably come off. Fu looked more traumatized then physically hurt.</p><p>"Fu, why did you never tell me?" Kya asked in a low voice.</p><p>"That's the reason why Momma never wanted us to begin with. We are firebenders. Firebenders are bad." The little boy's brilliant eyes welled up with tears.</p><p>"You know what?" Kya said, "I have a secret too. You must promise not to tell. Okay?"</p><p>The innocent children came close to me, and she whispered gently, "I'm a waterbender."</p><p>"Waterbender? We thought you were an earthbender!" Fu said, amazed.</p><p>"I kept the secret because I was scared. You don't have to be scared of what you are. You have to instead focus on what you have become. I can heal." Kya said</p><p>"Like my arm?" Annie said. </p><p>"Let's go home, then I can take care of you." the older girl said, then they walked home. Kya could have sworn she heard somebody on the roof tops, but she disregarded it.</p><hr/><p>Zuko looked less than thrilled to be working at this tea shop. </p><p>"Lee, we have to talk." Kya said and motioned to the kids.</p><p>"It was your fault for bringing them into the city, so don't come crying to me about what they did." He snapped. It had been a long day, and he had no use for this girlish drama.</p><p>"They are firebenders." Kya said calmly.</p><p>"What?" Zuko asked, his good eye widening.</p><p>"They are FIREBENDERS. Their mom left them because they were inferior." Kya said. "Because they could never be good enough to please her."</p><p>Zuko thought of his own father. "How do you know?"</p><p>"I'll tell you the whole thing after the tea shop closes." Kya said.</p><p>"You'll have to wait a little while." Zuko groaned.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Uncle set me up with a date. I'm only going to be polite." He said wistfully.</p><p>"Well, have fun and get those girls!" Kya nudged him. "It's a tremendous way to start."</p><p>He smiled at me, and she could see pain flash through his eyes. "Thanks."</p><hr/><p>"What is troubling you, child?" Iroh asked Kya kindly. Zuko was on his date, and Annie and Fu were healed and sent to bed. Kya was up at 12 o'clock, drinking tea. Iroh was right. The White Dragon was delicious tea.</p><p>"Annie and Fu. How could someone abandon their child? How could someone hate their kid that much?" Kya let the words slip out of her mouth. "How could someone burn and banish their son?" </p><p>"And how did you find out about Zuko's misfortune?" Iroh asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I had a dream the night before I started to travel with you. The red spirit told me that I needed to know. His destiny is closely intertwined with the avatar's. And I don't think it is to capture him. I think... it's to join Aang."</p><p>Iroh nodded. "My journey to the spirit world was enlightening as well. You, child, have a gift. A gift to see a dragon behind the lizard. You see ships on the sea, and tides on the shore, when others see a navy ready to attack, and a wave that destroys."</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure what you are saying." Kya said, and heated up her tea with waterbending..</p><p>"You will in time. Be patient."</p><p>"I <em>was</em> patient. I was patient when I was told that the avatar may return. I was patient waiting for my beloved to come home. I was patient when they said he would take another month of service." Kya said coldly. "When I wait, bad things happen. I can't hesitate anymore. When an opportunity presents itself, I have to take it. I can't wait around anymore."</p><p>Zuko walked in without saying a word.</p><p>"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked</p><p>Zuko slammed the door behind him. Kya rolled her eyes at the prince, but then he opened the door again.</p><p>"It was nice."</p><p>Kya smiled at him, "I'm glad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Good and Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: Lake Laogai, The Earth King</p><p>Reading time: 5 min 52 seconds</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 dollars is about 5 yuans. (Not canon) Kya is paid 130 yuans a day. That is about 52 dollars a day, which is less than minimum wage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Earth King apparently hosted parties for his bear EVERY WEEK. What kind of king throws parties for a bear with a war going on? Bumi was crazy, but at least he attended to his people!</p><p>Every day for a week, Kya chopped, dusted, whatever the task was of the day. At the end of the week, she earned 350 yuans. It was not much, but it was something.</p><p>Kya went home early the last day. There were no signs of anyone knowing Fu and Annie's secret. She could only hope that that crazy lady didn't ruin this for them.</p><p>Kya sat at a table in the tea shop. She smiled when Zuko was taking her order.</p><p>"You know you can get it free, right?" Zuko said.</p><p>"I'd rather help the establishment." Kya winked and offered him a tip. She knew he got all flustered when she did that. It was kinda cute.</p><p>Iroh and some rich-looking guy were talking about something.</p><p>"Did you hear? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!"</p><p>"That's great Mushi!" Kya said and hugged Iroh, "I'm so happy you got your own shop!"</p><p>"That's right. Your life is about to change for the better." The man said.</p><p>"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko set the tea down and walked out the door.</p><p>Kya followed him outside the door. He was looking at a piece of paper, and hastily put it in his pocket when he saw her coming. He knew she would go find the avatar if she found out. Which he didn't care about.</p><p>"So, Fire Flakes," Kya said, "What's up with you?"</p><p>"I told you not to call me that." Zuko said, and Kya grinned at him.</p><p>"I'll listen to that as soon as you listen to me." She frowned. "What's bothering you? I can't help but feeling you are forcing everyone away."</p><p>Kya cared enough about the prince to worry for him.</p><p>"I still have no idea why you would want to capture the sole hope for the world." Kya said. "I understand the whole 'regaining your honor thing', but the pieces are still jumbled to this puzzle."</p><p>"Maybe you would understand if your honor and birthright was taken from you, and you fail at the only way of getting it back." Zuko said, and looked away.</p><p>"I never had any honor to begin with." Kya said indifferently. "I mean, I am just some water tribe peasant. No title or crown, no luxuries. I was given away at three. Where's the honor in that?"</p><p>Zuko looked at her in surprise. Why would someone give up a girl who seemed to be perfectly fine? She wasn't rude, or disrespectful, and she had this look of the ocean in her eyes.</p><p>"I prayed to the spirits every night, hoping and wishing for a chance that my little brother was alive." Kya said. "I took my chances and lost him almost as soon as I found him."</p><p>"I'm sorry. You sound like you care for your brother. Less than I can say for Azula." Zuko said.</p><p>"I'm not Azula terrible, but I'm also not the most devoted sister. Instead  of helping my family I had left, I ran to the opposite side of the world." Kya said, and sighed. "Who does that? Then, when I encounter them again, I fought with them.</p><p>Kya didn't know why she was pouring out her heart to him. It just felt right.</p><p>"The last thing I said to them was that I was probably going to get killed by a sabertooth moose-lion." She said. "I couldn't keep those I love safe, and that is what haunts me to this day."</p><p>Kya stole a glance at Zuko, who was alone in his thoughts. "Some people pray their entire lives for the same opportunities that is offered to you. Think about it."</p><hr/><p>Wow, Katara really hated this Jet guy. When he finally convinced her to let him try look for Appa, she wouldn't let him out of her sight.</p><p>"Wait, who are you?" the older boy looked suspiciously at Soro.</p><p>"I'm Soro, and what's it to you?" Soro huffed.</p><p>"Soro? Kya had a brother named Soro." Jet said absentmindedly. </p><p>"You know my sister?" Soro asked</p><p>"Your sister is here, in Ba Sing Se!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I met her on the ferry. She said she was looking for her family. She was all alone." Jet said.</p><p>"Kya's alive! and she's in Ba Sing Se!" Soro cried, "Toph, is he telling the truth?"</p><p>"Yes." Toph confirmed. "After we find Fluffy, we can see if your sister is here. She's probably searching for you too!"</p><hr/><p>"So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it." Iroh said excitedly.</p><p>"Finally, what you all have been waiting for! The loveliest tea in Ba Sing Se, or anywhere for that matter, brought to you by... Mushi, and the Jasmine Dragon!" Kya said, pretending to be an announcer. Iroh shot an approving look, and she bowed to the imaginary audience. "Thank you."</p><p>"Uncle, can I speak with you?" Zuko glared at Kya. "Alone."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and went into the other room. Annie was telling Fu that the upper ring people were classy, so they had to be classy. </p><p>"Kya, does this mean we are gonna be rich?" Fu asked his surrogate mother.</p><p>"No, it just means our life will be a little easier." Kya smiled. "You know what? Those upper-class people are still people like you or me. They are not smarter, stronger or in any way better than you. Okay?"</p><p>"Ok Kya." they said in unison.</p><p>"But it will help to get straightened up a bit!" Kya said and helped Fu and Annie with their clothing and hair.</p><p>"What about the Tea Weevil? Nah, that's stupid." Iroh said in the other room.</p><p>They all laughed. This was a turn for the better. It was possible Kya would find her family here after all.</p><hr/><p>Later that day, when they were settled into the new apartment, Iroh got to start getting ready for his tea shop. Zuko said he was going for a walk. It was morning when he left, and now it was close to noon.</p><p>"I think I know where he went." Iroh said gravely, and left. It was just Kya and the kids now.</p><p>"So, what do you all want to do?" Kya asked, wanting to make the best of this.</p><p>"I wanna go see a play!" Annie said.</p><p>Just then, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>"I got it!" Fu yelled, and opened the door.</p><p>"Hello. Is this the home of Kyanna?" Someone said. She had a sophisticated voice.</p><p>"Yes." I said, and walked up to the door. There was a tall woman, in all black, and on her collar was the sign of the golden boar. "May I help you?"</p><p>She towered over Kya, which was pretty easy considering how short she was, so the woman looked down at her. "Miss Kyanna, I do not know how it works where you come from, but children of the upper ring in Ba Sing Se over the age of 5 and under the age of 12, must be boarded at a nearby school."</p><p>"Oh, well then, I guess I have to go board them, huh?" Kya chirped, "They could use the day school."</p><p><em>Oh Spirits, I am becoming more of a mother every day.</em> She smiled.</p><p>"I do not think you understand. The Children must be enrolled three days after they come into the Upper ring. Or else, you will be fined 10,000 yuans for truancy. Get enrolled, or else you will be facing the justice system.</p><p>"Okay, where do I sign them up?"</p><p>"The enrollment closed today." She said, a smirk playing at her lips, "There is no possible way you can get them in."</p><p>"So you made it so parents have to pay your stupid fines. Plus boarding as well?" Kya frowned as she got angry. But she controlled it.</p><p>"I am just the messenger," The woman said with her stupid smirk.</p><p>"Well, good luck. I'm doing what is best for my kids. I can't face those fines!"</p><p>"If you do not pay the fine by the summer solstice, your privileges of keeping the children will be revoked."</p><p>"Listen here. I am not paying your fines that are just there to make money. I am keeping the kids. You lay a hand on them, and I will personally escort you to hell and back." Kya said in a low voice. If Toph was there, she would tell the others to run, because Kya wasn't lying.</p><p>"So, we will meet tomorrow to discuss." The woman said, looking at Kya as if she was one of the kids under her care. That woman was... a bully.</p><hr/><p>Kya worried all day. It was getting dark, and Zuko and Iroh were not back yet. She was instructing the kids in what to do while she looked for them, when the man and his nephew came through the door.</p><p>"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free." Iroh said.</p><p>"I don't feel right." Zuko said, getting dizzy.</p><p>"Wait, Appa is here? So that means..." Kya started, before Zuko suddenly collapsed unconscious to the floor, breaking a vase in the process.</p><p>"Zuko!" Iroh and Kya yelled, and out of instinct, she ran to the boy's side to check his chi. It was different this time. It wasn't haphazard like it was before. That was fading fast, and was replaced by a more focused one.</p><p>"Zuko... is changing. In chi. What the hell happened while you guys were out?"</p><p>"Who is Zuko?" Annie said</p><p>"Go to sleep, sweets. I'll explain tomorrow."</p><p>"Will Lee be alright?"</p><p>"Yes, he will. He's been through too much to not."</p><hr/><p>After the gang found Appa, they had to talk to the earth king, then letters came for almost everyone. Even Kya got a letter, and Soro read it.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dear Kya,</p>
  <p>Have you found your brother yet? I hope you did! I wish you would write to me. You know how I worry.</p>
  <p>Chief Arnook asked about you. I told him of your lineage to Chief Hakoda. He was most surprised, but promised not to tell anyone.</p>
  <p>Not much has changed here since you left. Because of Hakano's untimely passing, you will have to choose another suitor. I'm so sorry, my dear, but once you get back, you will have to choose someone.</p>
  <p>Best Wishes and Consolations, Yagoda</p>
</blockquote><p>Soro was appalled. Kya was having to marry a man she didn't even meet yet? Was this why Kya was so sad all the time?</p><hr/><p>Iroh said Zuko was at a war within himself. He was going through a radical change. Kya and him took shifts, putting cool water on his forehead, and being there when he would wake up.</p><p>When it was Kya's turn, he sat up in a jolt, and breathed heavily.</p><p>"Zuko, are you okay?" Kya asked, taking some water. "What do you need?"</p><p>"Nothing. Kya, do you know anything about dreams?" He asked.</p><p>"A little of what Yagoda taught me. Why?" Kya put the water on his forehead.</p><p>"I had a dream," He said, as she poured him some water. "I was home, in the palace. I was wearing the raiment and crown of the Firelord, and I had no scar. Two dragons, one blue and one red, slithered down nearby pillars to address me."</p><p>"Blue... and red?" Kya asked, remembering the spirits. "What did they sound like?"</p><p>"The blue sounded almost like my sister, and the red had the voice of Uncle." Kya frowned. These were totally different.</p><p>"Go on." She said, and started gathering water to begin some chi healing.</p><p>"The Blue dragon was urging me to sleep, and the red was telling me not to." Zuko said, then tugged on his hair. "It's stupid."</p><p>"Not as stupid as a spirit showing you someone else's life." Kya said quietly.</p><p>Before he could ask, she started talking again. "Maybe it's about the battle in you. The red represents the new life you could have, and the blue represents the old life you still want."</p><p>"But that doesn't make any..."</p><p>"Hey, I told you what I thought. You are the one who needs to figure out what it means. And when you do, I'll be right here waiting for you." Kya said, and told him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Love and Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: The Guru, The Crossroads of Destiny.</p><p>Reading time: 10 min 27 seconds</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya tended to Zuko every night. She had never felt so responsible in her life. When Zuko woke with a new, optimistic attitude, she smiled at the prince's efforts to make a new life.</p><p>She was making do with her new life too. Kya got the kids enrolled by doing a lot of talking. The headmaster agreed it was unfair, and Annie and Fu were boarded in less then a day.</p><p>"I'll miss you, Kya." Fu had said.</p><p>"Me too." Annie cried.</p><p>"Hey, I'll see you this summer, okay?" She said, wiping tears from their eyes. "Besides, by then, I'll have found my family, and you can meet Katara, Soro, Sokka, Toph, and Aang!"</p><p>They shared a tearful goodbye. Kya almost couldn't let go of the children. When they got on the train to go to the other side of the upper ring, she waved. It felt like pieces of her were torn from her. She would miss them.</p><p>But now, Kya could find the others.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Lee, you want to go somewhere tonight? I got coupons to this place, the Turtleduck Express?" Kya said and toyed with the paper in her hands.</p><p>"W-w-well, I-i..." Zuko stammered. "I-i guess so."</p><p>"Oh, thanks, I thought I would have to go alone or let these expire!" Kya said. She kissed him on the cheek. "You are my hero!"</p><hr/><p>The Jasmine Dragon Tea House was a huge success. Kya helped serve tables, and seat guests. It was something she actually did well.</p><p>"I need one green and one lychee!" Zuko yelled.</p><p>"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" Iroh shouted back.</p><p>"Hey, I'll help you, Mushi!"</p><p>That night, a message from the royal palace arrived.</p><p>"I...I can't believe it." Iroh said.</p><p>"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked, his anxious face creased in worry</p><p>"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!"</p><p>"Yue and La, you must have been blessed by the spirits for your good deeds!" Kya said. Zuko smiled gently at her. Damn that boy's smile.</p><hr/><p>The Turtleduck Express was a tiny bit expensive, but other than that, the food was good and Zuko was in high spirits. Kya and him talked a bit.</p><p>"So, what do you think the Earth King will think about us?" She politely asked, eating some more roast duck.</p><p>"I don't know, but Uncle undoubtedly deserves this."</p><p>Kya smiled indulgently."Lee, I am so glad you decided to leave the past behind you. You are making the right choice."</p><p>"Well, I have people to try for." He said, and I blushed. <em>Was that just me?</em> She shut her eyes<em>. This is not a date. I am not flirting. I am not being disrespectful to Hakano.</em></p><p>"Are you okay, Kya?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"I'm fine, just lost in myself, I guess." Kya said. Zuko touched her face and moved it to look at him. Her blue eyes met his, and she smiled, before looking away again.</p><p>"Hey, you can tell me anything, alright?" He said, and smiled at her. Kya had never before seen him genuinely smile at her. Ever.</p><p>"Alright, gallant Prince Fire Flakes." she smiled. </p><p>She got a sick feeling in her stomach.</p><p>That still small voice in the back of her head whispered fiercely to Kya. <em>What the hell are you doing? He's a fucking PRINCE. Of the FIRE NATION. Why the hell are you having dinner with him? You could have gotten rid of him three times. In the north, when he was dumb enough to try to have lightning shot at him, and when Jet was about to turn him in.</em></p><p>"I have to go outside. I'll be right back!" Kya told Zuko. He gave her a puzzled look, and she walked carefully by the fountain outside. The voice whispered more.</p><p>
  <em>Jet is in jail probably. All because Zuko here has pretty eyes and a nice smile and makes you laugh and helps you forget. </em>
</p><p><em>Silence.</em> Kya ordered the voice. She had these fierce battles in her head all the time. Usually, the logical part of her wins.</p><p>
  <em>Would Hakano have been pleased you are going on a date with the prince of the nation that killed him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hakano is dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, you sure aren't honoring his memory fine!</em>
</p><p><em>Leave me alone. This is not a date. It's two friends talking.</em> It was true though. Kya hadn't felt this conflicted since Hakano had courted her so long ago.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Kya, I want to talk to you." Yagoda said.</p>
  <p>"What is it, Aunt Yagoda?" I asked. Kya was 15. 15 and full of life, always dreaming and inventing little things. It was almost her birthday, and she was almost of marrying age.</p>
  <p>"You know that boy, Hakano?"</p>
  <p>"He's not a boy, Yagoda, he's 21. And yes, he always has something to give to me, or a move to show me. He's pretty nice."</p>
  <p>"Well, as you know, in less than a week, you will be the age for engagement. Hakano has stepped up." Yagoda said.</p>
  <p>"WHAT?" Kya dropped the nicknack she was working on. "But Hakano is so much older than me!"</p>
  <p>"Only by six years." Yagoda pointed out. "It would be either him, or Amka. And Amka is <em>twice</em> your age."</p>
  <p>Kya had scrunched her nose at the thought of marrying Amka. He already had had a wife, one that she remembered was pregnant, but died in childbirth.</p>
  <p>"Hakano told me he was waiting for the right girl! I am not the one he's looking for! I'm so ugly, and-and I'm from the south, and how could anyone pick me?"</p>
  <p>"Kyanna, you have to stop looking at your outwards appearance. You are kind, and a beautiful girl inside." Yagoda said, "Any respectable man would want you to be his wife!"</p>
  <p>"But..." Kya started, "I don't feel ready. With marriage comes to the end of your childhood. I always dreamed of marrying a warrior, brave and true. Hakano is nice, but..."</p>
  <p>Yagoda sighed. "This tribe has many traditions. One of which, is courting. If you are of the lesser class, you may choose out of your suitors. If anyone knew you were Chief Hakoda's daughter, you might have to marry someone like Hahn."</p>
  <p>Hahn was the same age as herself, but he had his eyes on Princess Yue. Kya didn't doubt he would get her.</p>
  <p>"Yagoda, I don't want to get married. I want to stay single, even if just for now." She felt betrayed. "Why do I have to? I'm just not ready yet."</p>
  <p>"I would talk to Hakano. Get to know him." Yagoda said.</p>
  <p>"I guess." Kya sniffed. </p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>"Kya was one of my best worker's roommates. the Tea shop owner said, "But they moved to the upper ring and got a new tea shop, called the Jasmine Dragon."</p><p>Soro thanked him and went on his way.</p><p>He suddenly saw Aang, Toph, and Sokka riding back on Appa.</p><p>"What's going on?" Soro asked.</p><p>"Katara is in trouble!" Aang said, and Toph earthbent some of the ground to launch Soro onto Appa.</p><p>"Well, then, what are we waiting for?"</p><hr/><p>Iroh, Zuko and Kya all walked to the palace. They joked and made small talk, until they came to the throne room. It was large and very fancy.</p><p>They waited for about an hour. Something seemed off. Kya toyed with her canteen of water, and hoped she was wrong about needing it.</p><p>Several Dai Li agents walked into the room from the right and formed a circle around the tea servers..</p><p>"Something's not right." Zuko murmured. Kya grabbed his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Just then, Azula entered the room. Kya felt her face turn up in a snarl, as she reached for my canteen.</p><p>"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the "Dragon of the West"?" Iroh asked his niece. Was he stalling? Just being a kooky old man? What was going on?</p><p>"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." Azula said, while examining her nails.</p><p>"It's more of a demonstration really." Iroh said, and Zuko motioned for Kya to come closer to him.</p><p>Suddenly, Iroh was breathing fire out of his mouth, and Zuko made Kya duck. He didn't want her to get hurt.</p><p>Kya started bending. She wished she was a better fighter, but that didn't matter now.</p><p>They ran, and Iroh jumped outside. The teenagers didn't follow.</p><p>"Come on. You'll be fine." Iroh said.</p><p>"No. I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!" He turned to the girl next to him, "Kya, go with Uncle."</p><p>"No. You are going to need help." Kya smirked, and Zuko saw it was useless to argue. They ran back, and Zuko faced his crazy sister.</p><p>"You're so dramatic. What, are you going to do, challenge me to an Agni Kai?" Azula taunted</p><p>"Yes! I challenge you!" Zuko yelled back. His anger and determination glowed like an aura.</p><p>Blue kept on mocking him.</p><p>Zuko raised both hands, summoning a large ball of flame, leaned forward and pushed it at his sister. Azula watched calmly as two Dai Li stepped between her and the attack and raised a large, rectangular tile from the floor, blocking the fire blast.</p><p>"You are supposed to be on our side!" Kya yelled. "You are Earth Kingdom citizens! How could you be such double crossing fucking traitors?"</p><p>Stone gloves wrapped around her arms and legs, and she struggled to get free. Kya looked over to Zuko, who was in the same predicament.</p><p>We were taken to a prison, which was opened by earthbending.</p><p>"You've got company." the guard said, before he pushed Zuko and Kya into the catacombs. As soon as she landed, Kya dusted herself off, and went to see if Zuko was okay.</p><p>"Zuko?" Kya heard a voice she thought she never would again. "Kya, is that... you?"</p><p>"Katara. I'm so sorry." Kya said, and she held her sister in her arms. She wrapped her younger sister in an embrace, and cried. The tears kept streaming down her face. "I love you Katara. I'm so sorry for calling you selfish and missed you so much."</p><p>Katara's expression quickly turned from amazement and joy to pure loathing. She was staring at Zuko as if he was a bug. A bug you wanted to squish.</p><p>"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches." Katara accused.</p><p>"Katara, it isn't like that." Kya said quietly. She didn't seem to hear her. She never did.</p><p>"You're a terrible person; you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace!" She spat, "But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."</p><p>"Katara. Please listen." Kya willed herself not to slap her sister. Kya just saw her again, and already she was getting angry at her.</p><p>"You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko said.</p><p>"I don't?! How dare you? You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally." Katara cried. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."</p><p>Kya clutched her hands together. She balled them into fists so tight, she might have cut into them.</p><p>"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." Zuko said softly.</p><p>Kya had not known that. Neither had Katara. Now they knew they were all connected by destiny.</p><p>Kya said, "We all have lost somebody we loved, Katara. You can't blame one person for everything. It took me over the three months I was away from you to learn that not everyone in the Earth kingdom is good, and not everyone from the fire nation is bad. We are mixed."</p><p>They sat in utter silence for the longest time.</p><p>"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Katara said, before Zuko shrugged it off. "It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."</p><p>"My face. I see." He said before turning away and placing a hand to his scar. Kya scooted closer to him, and put a hand on his back. </p><p>Katara apologised, but Zuko wouldn't hear it.</p><p>"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever." Zuko said "But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."</p><p>"Maybe you could be free of it." Katara said</p><p>Katara reached under her shirt and held up the water from the spirit oasis given to her by Master Pakku. Kya smiled, as she knew the properties. It could heal any scar, mend any bone. Some say it could bring someone back to life.</p><p>"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but..." Katara said, and </p><p>"Zuko, take the offer. Katara has surpassed me in all forms of bending. If anyone can heal it, she can." Kya said softly.</p><p>Katara placed her hand on Zuko's scar and examined it. But before she did anything else, Aang burst into the tunnel with Iroh.</p><p>"Aang!" Katara yelled</p><p>Aang stared at Zuko and Katara, confused by how close they were, before Katara ran up to him and they embraced in a warm hug. Kya ran up to Aang and hugged him too. "Aang, I missed you. I missed all of my brothers and sisters."</p><p>"Kya, we thought you went back North!" Aang said. He was so happy. He knew Soro would flip when he saw her.</p><p>"I had a couple pit stops along the way." Kya smiled at Zuko. Aang looked at her with utter confusion, then shrugged it off.</p><p>"Aang, I knew you would come." Katara said</p><p>"I wasn't so sure." Kya admitted, before rubbing his bald head. "Thanks for coming, little buddy."</p><p>"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar!?" Zuko snarled.</p><p>"Saving you, that's what." Aang sneered. <em>What had gotten into that boy while I was gone?</em> He seemed older, and more sure of himself.</p><p>Zuko tried to lunge at Aang, but Iroh grabbed him, preventing him from causing a fight.</p><p>"Zuko, it's time we talked." He turned to them and looked Kya straight in the eyes. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."</p><p>"Hold on, I need to do something." Kya said quietly. She walked up to Zuko, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's for changing." Kya whispered, before she ran to join the others.</p><p>Katara couldn't figure out what was that for. She shrugged it off.</p><hr/><p>"We've got to find Sokka, Soro, and Toph." Katara said.</p><p>"Okay, what are we- hogmonkey shit!" Kya yelled as a stream of blue fire rocketed towards Aang and Katara from behind. Aang quickly turned around and earthbent a wall of stone to protect them.</p><p>Every blast of water that the waterbenders directed at Azula, she turned it into steam. </p><p>Suddenly, a blast of red fire landed between Aang and Azula. They shielded themselves from it and turned towards the new opponent.</p><p>Zuko.</p><p>Zuko drew closer to the group, poised in his firebending stance. He looked to Azula, who gazed back at him harshly. Zuko then looked to Aang. The airbender gasped just before Zuko punched forward, shooting a fireball at him.</p><p>Zuko had betrayed them. Betrayed Kya.</p><p>"No!" Kya yelled, and bent some water from her flask. "I believe in you, Zuko. I TRUSTED YOU. You chose wrong." </p><p>The sisters were against Azula. </p><p>"So sad how things turned out for you. I guess honor does come before love, doesn't it?" Azula taunted the girl.</p><p>"I didn't love him." Kya said, wiping tears and adding them to her supply of water. "I never did." </p><p>"Good thing then, love is for fools." Azula sneered at the older girl. </p><p>"You are stupid. Smart in military, plain dumb in real life. I bet you don't love anyone." Kya answered.</p><p>"Kya, answering her is just feeding her. She's trying to get under your skin!"</p><p>The waterbenders ran towards the Princess. Kya was ready to kill her. Azula watched the water pass just inches by her face and cut a few hairs from her bangs. Kya smirked. They could win this.</p><p>Zuko was spinning fire whips over his head. He swung the burning tendrils at Aang, who was clinging to a stalactite. Aang jumped away to another stalactite and the fire whips cut through the one he was just on. Aang pushed off the stalactite with his legs and kicked another one, causing it's tip to break and fall off. Aang grabbed the upper part still attached to the ceiling, swung down under it and kicked off, hurling himself down. Aang turned himself right side up and slammed his fists down into the falling stalactite, plunging it downward. The stone hit the floor, kicking up dust and creating a crater. They all were blown back. Kya hit her head and was down. She heard everyone around her.</p><p>"I thought you had changed!" Katara yelled, "I thought you cared about Kya!"</p><p>Kya thought he had too. She was fighting the urge to sleep, to give in to the darkness surrounding her.</p><p>"I have changed." Zuko said. He didn't want to tell her that he had learned to love Kya, in his own way. This was the only way he could get his honor back. Kya would understand.</p><p>Kya stood back up, willing to fight to the death.</p><p>Zuko struck Katara, and she fell unconscious.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kya yelled, and started bending the water on the ground around her. She didn't even see anything she was doing. Kya was overcome by the blind rage that consumed her very being. She felt the chi run through her veins. </p><p>"Zuko, you have crossed the line." Kya snarled, hearing two more voices join her own. "Leave my sister ALONE!"</p><p>Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Kya turned to see Aang in the Avatar state. She stared in awe, then Azula released a blast of pure lightning.</p><p>It was like her nightmares. Lightning hitting Aang.</p><p>When she wasn't paying attention, Zuko released another blast at the girls on the ground. The pain Kya felt after her Mom died, that the soldier had inflicted on her, came rushing back. She was 10 again, and all she could see was Mom's face.</p><p>"Kya!" Katara screamed.</p><p>"Don't hate Zuko for this." Kya said, then faded into perfect black.</p><hr/><p>Now Soro was all shook up. Katara had practically dragged Kya and Aang back.</p><p>"Who did this?" Soro whispered as Katara used her spirit water on Aang.</p><p>"Zuko did. He attacked her when she wasn't looking."</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." Soro whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I'm Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>BOOK 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HEALING</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode: The Awakening</p><p>Reading time: 11 mins 7 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It's a strange feeling</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm alive, but dead inside</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please come and save me.</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <hr/>
  <p>"I see you are back." The Blue spirit said, once again taking the form of the middle aged man Kya had come to know.</p>
  <p>"Leave me alone. I should have killed Zuko when I had the chance." she muttered.</p>
  <p>"Child, have you never lost your way? The prince's destiny is..." Before he could finish, the girl interrupted.</p>
  <p>"To take over the world and destroy everything I love! I thought the Fire Nation had some good in them, but now, I'm not so sure."</p>
  <p>"You have met both good and bad in different Nations. The world isn't completely black and white. Think of the general and the twins." The blue spirit said, almost scolding her.</p>
  <p>"Ever since I was young, I learned there was no grey. There are Tui and La, day and night, the moon and ocean." Kya said. "I just feel so hopeless. How can I go on anymore?"</p>
  <p>"Child, do you understand how I am able to talk to you?" He asked gently.</p>
  <p>"Am I in the spirit world?" she asked, looking around.</p>
  <p>"No, I am in your mind, in your memories, thanks to my sister." He said.</p>
  <p>"Which memory is this then?" Kya asked and looked around her. </p>
  <p>She hadn't noticed they were standing in the snow. There was 12 year-old Kya, watching the benders practice, and copying their stances. Yagoda came up behind her and took the child inside.</p>
  <p>"You remember this day?" The spirit whispered.</p>
  <p>It flashed at Kya sitting at a table, staring at the Pai Sho board.</p>
  <p>"Kyanna, you will one day have to get married, you know." Yagoda said, placing a tile on the board.</p>
  <p>"To a warrior, hopefully, or even a prince!" She said, countering. "Then I can learn to fight, and no one can tell me anything!"</p>
  <p>"Kya, I want to show you something." Yagoda said and brought her to her room. On the bed was a box, and in the box was a tiger-seal's bracelet.</p>
  <p>Kya remembered this day. This was the day that she wore it, in a symbol that she was indeed a woman, but not of marrying age. Kya scrunched her nose at that tradition. Every year, you would take off a tooth, until there were none left, and you were ready to marry. Then you would only wear the string around your wrist until your wedding day.</p>
  <p>"This bracelet represents the pureness of a woman, and also another thing. When you wear this, you show that you are a proud member of our tribe. And our traditions."</p>
  <p>Kya looked down at her wrist. She still had the battered string, frayed and old.</p>
  <p>"Remember Kya; you wear this to show you are ready to be loved."</p>
  <p>She ripped her string off her hand and cried. She wasn't worth it. Kya would grow up and never have children. She will go back to Annie and Fu.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Oh Spirits, the twins! I told them I would see them at the end of summer! </em>
  </p>
  <p>"Blue spirit, is there a way you can end this visit?" Kya asked.</p>
  <p>He nodded, and the last thing she saw was gleaming, golden dragon eyes.</p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>"Kids!" She yelled. Kya sat up. <em>Tui and La help me. I hurt so bad.</em> Kya looked down at her side where she was burned. Where Zuko burned her. She was wearing Fire nation clothes, and to be frank, it doesn't cover as much skin as she would hope.</p><p>The scar was large, bigger than her hand. It also hurt worse than Porcupine seal quills.</p><p>This was a Fire Nation ship. Kya tried to open the door, and it clicked easily. She limped down the halls. If anyone saw her, they would know for sure that she was a prisoner. </p><p>Kya just needed to get to the water. Then she would be safe. Get to the ocean and let La swallow her up, and pray she finds herself somewhere better.</p><p>"Hey, look, she's up!" Someone said, "Go tell Bato!"</p><p>Kya started hobbling, trying to get close to the edge of the boat. For the first time in her life, she felt seasick.</p><p>Someone stood in front of her, and she tried to bend. All that came up was a couple of drops of water.</p><p>"Kya, It's me!" The soldier said and lifted up his visor to show her he was Sokka. He had been in disguise. Kya collapsed into her younger brother's arms.</p><p>"Sokka, is Katara here? Oh, Spirits I killed her!" she said, still trying to comprehend what was going on.</p><p>"Katara's fine. You, on the other hand, were out for a week."</p><p>"A week?" Kya asked dumbly. "But I saw Zuko, he killed her!"</p><p>She started crying like the world was ending. Zuko betrayed her. How could he? How could she have expected him to like her? To even... love her?</p><p>"It's alright, Kya, you just need something to drink," Sokka said, and left her sitting on a crate with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Katara and Toph walked up to her, tears in one's eyes, and a punch from the other.</p><p>"Kya, Soro is going to be so happy to see you!" Katara said.</p><p>"I'm happy to see you guys too!" She replied and pulled her sister in for a hug. "Don't you know not to dare scare me like that? I thought I lost you."</p><p>Kya reached out for Toph too, but she shrugged, "I don't have any sisters, so I wouldn't know about this sweet stuff."</p><p>"Just come on and join the hug." Kya laughed and pulled her in too. the older girl laughed and cried with her family. Her real family.</p><p>"Kya?" Soro whispered. </p><p>She broke the hug to see her baby brother, crying and laughing too. She hugged him, and they all joined in, even Sokka and Momo.</p><p>"Where's Aang? He would love these group hugs!" Kya asked, then suddenly everyone's faces got dark.</p><p>"Azula shot him with a lightning bolt." Sokka said, "He's still in recovery."</p><p>"I've treated lightning strikes before. Take me to him." Kya said, determined to help.</p><p>"Are you insane? You wake up from a third-degree burn and want to heal someone else?"</p><p>"Take me to him." Kya repeated, louder.</p><hr/><p>"Aren't you cold?" Mai asked. She was trying to help the prince, but he seemed to be deep in his own thoughts at the moment.</p><p>"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed." Zuko said.</p><p>"I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story. Stop worrying." Mai pulled Zuko's face closer, before they shared a kiss.</p><hr/><p>Aang's chi was all messed up.</p><p>"Katara, it hit one of the chakras. Usually, that causes someone to lose their bending, but I have no idea what it does to an Avatar." Kya whispered, and her hands never felt better than when she bent the usual healing technique. "If you hadn't had that spirit water, Aang might have lost his bending."</p><p>"How do you know this?" Katara asked</p><p>"When you study under a master, you learn things." Kya smiled.</p><p>"So, Master Kya, what is your verdict?" Katara asked.</p><p>"He will make a slow but steady recovery. Is there anybody else on the ship that needs help?"</p><p>"No, but someone wants to see you."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Dad."</p><hr/><p>"Chief Hakoda." Kya bowed respectfully. "You wish to see me?"</p><p>"Yes Kyanna, it is of the utmost importance." He replied, before turning to her. "But first, let's skip the formalities, shall we?" She hugged her father. Tears rolled down her face. He was like the cool uncle to her when Kya was young.</p><p>"So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked.</p><p>"It's about your betrothed, Hakano." He said</p><p>"He's dead. I know." Kya sighed. "I miss him. The earth Kingdom army didn't even send back anything he might have owned!"</p><p>"That's because Hakano was no friend to the Earth Kingdom. He was a spy, sent by the fire Nation to find out our tactics." He said grimly. "He started off helping us, but once money was involved, he double-crossed us."</p><p>"You-you have got to be joking. He..." Then Kya realized every turtledove he sent home had  had a different handwriting. </p><p>"Who wrote me those letters?" She whispered, and Hakoda placed a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Probably a secretary." He said.</p><p>"Wow, that makes me feel SO much better about his death, thanks <em>Dad</em>." Kya said sarcastically. "Why not just tell me my mom isn't my real mom, the one I saw get fucking burned to a crisp is!" She slapped her forehead. "Oh, wait, I forgot! You and Gran-gran did that already, 6 <em>years </em>ago."</p><p>"Kya, we named you after your mother so you would have a clue. We never wanted to give you up. If it was possible we could keep all three of you, we would."</p><p>"It's too late." She said, holding back tears. "14 years too late."</p><hr/><p>"You seem so downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already? Though actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately." Azula said, talking to her brother by the turtleduck pond</p><p>"I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished." Zuko said.</p><p>"So what?" </p><p>"So, I didn't capture the Avatar." He said, and looked to his little sister.</p><p>"Who cares?" Azula said, "The Avatar's dead. Unless you think he somehow miraculously survived."</p><p>Zuko thought of Kya, telling the twins stories of the water tribe. In one of them, a man brought his wife back with spirit water. </p><p>She had said it was extremely unlikely.</p><p>But you never knew.</p><hr/><p>For a whole week, Kya avoided people, and tried to help as much as she could. When her thoughts would wander to Zuko, she would think of something else. </p><p>That all changed when Aang came running like a madman up to the top deck, with a head full of hair.</p><p>"Aang, you're awake!" Katara yelled, before hugging her friend. Kya could see there was something more between them. Even if she wouldn't admit it.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Aang said, and rubbed his eyes, "I feel like I'm dreaming."</p><p>"You're not dreaming. You're finally awake."</p><p>"Hey, I missed you, Monk Charming." Kya laughed</p><p>"Kya, you are okay?" He asked, looking dizzy</p><p>"Uh-oh! Somebody catch him, he's gonna..." Toph said, right before Aang fainted.</p><p>"Fall." Kya finished. She walked up to Aang, who was unconscious again. "He shouldn't have been up. He needs to sleep."</p><p>They made him more comfortable, then Kya went to go see if anyone needed help. When Aang woke up again, they were ready.</p><p>"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one out of it?" Aang asked</p><p>"You need to take it easy, o.k? You got hurt pretty bad. I like your hair."</p><p>While Aang discovered he wasn't bald anymore, Hakoda decided to check on us.</p><p>Apparently, Kya wasn't the only one who held a grudge against the chief. Katara seemed to treat him worse than her sister did. It made Kya feel sorry for the guy. Aang and Katara went upstairs for a healing session. Also known as "Let's have a deep talk' time.</p><p>For some reason, Kya went to write a letter.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dear Chief Hakoda</p>
  <p>I want to say I am extremely sorry for my outburst. Seeing Katara treat you the same way has made me realize that I was wrong. I had come to terms with you giving me up, but the news about my beloved blinded me. I hope you accept my humble apology.</p>
  <p>Sincerely, Kyanna.</p>
</blockquote><p>She left it where he could find it, and hoped he would get it.</p><p>"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety." Sokka told Aang how they flew back to Chameleon Bay, where Hakoda and the other men from the Water Tribe found them. He also told a part Kya didn't hear, about how they captured the ship.</p><p>They have been working on a modified version of Sokka's (Thank you, Katara) invasion plan. Kya guessed the original was to invade the Fire Nation on the solar eclipse. Once again, an idea only Sokka would think of.</p><p>"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." Sokka whispered "We have a secret. You!" Because the whole world thinks Aang is dead.</p><p>While Aang freaked out, Kya went to go see Soro.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, and let him lean on her.</p><p>"I missed you. I thought you had abandoned me. You said we would be together forever. But now, standing in the middle of a war, it's made me realize that it wasn't a promise. It was a hope. Any day I could die, or you could, and we would have to go on without." He stood up. "I want to learn how to use a weapon."</p><p>"Which one?" Kya asked, causing his jaw to drop. "It's better if you learn now. Then you can help with the invasion."</p><p>"Broadswords, or maybe a boomerang!"</p><p>"Swords, no. Boomerang, maybe. Ask Sokka." She relented. This was war after all. "Or maybe archery."</p><p>Suddenly, the horn of another ship blared. Another Fire Nation ship approached up ahead of them. </p><p>"Everyone just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this." Hakoda said.</p><p>Bato and Hakoda donned their Fire Nation helmets. Kya took Soro and hid him in the cabin.</p><p>Hakoda bowed to the officer.</p><p>"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation." The Officer asked.</p><p>"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo." Like son, like father. Sokka would probably say the same thing.</p><p>After telling the officer that next time, they would send two hawks, Kya sighed in relief.</p><p>Hakoda and the officer bowed to each other before Bato and Hakoda walked off.</p><p>Suddenly Toph shouted "They know!"</p><p>Toph thrust her hand towards the floor. She was fucking <em>bending metal! What kind of demon could bend metal????!!!!!!</em></p><p>Kya ran out, and gave Soro something he could throw.</p><p><em>Here we go again</em>.</p><p>"Kya, help me give us some cover!" Katara yelled. Kya copied her movements, and they made a mist that covered the ships.</p><p>The siblings extinguished flames left and right, and from what Kya saw, Soro even knocked someone off the boat.</p><p>"How we doing?" Toph asked</p><p>"Things couldn't get much worse." Sokka said</p><p>Suddenly, a giant serpent burst from the water behind us. It was enormous, and green and yellow and had long whiskers.</p><p>Only one word could describe it. Haishe, the sea snake.</p><p>"The Universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Stop saying things like that!" Kya yelled</p><p>The serpent helped them. "</p><p>I'm pretty sure this was a sign from La. After all, Tui and La are the parents of Sea Snakes." Kya said to Sokka, who called it magic mumbo-jumbo.</p><p>"Thanks, Yue."</p><hr/><p>Kya wanted to go help get food. She realized all the money she made in Ba Sing Se was gone.</p><p>"And I had enough so we could eat like kings!" She complained.</p><p>"Kings?" Sokka asked, "Holy Moly, Kya, what were you doing in Ba Sing Se? Were you a Joo Dee?"</p><p>"I worked with them. I didn't 'earn the name yet', or whatever stupid shit that was."</p><p>"Language Kya." Katara scolded.</p><p>"Okay, whatever stupid <em>fucking</em> shit that was." Kya grinned. Katara sighed, "Lighten up, just because what is happening is sad, doesn't mean you have to be sad every second. You can smile, it just shows you are human."</p><p>Katara smiled softly at me.</p><p>"So, is Aang coming, or not?" Kya asked.</p><p>"He still thinks he needs his honor." Katara said.</p><p>"I've been around honor-crazed people before. How about I go talk to him?"</p><p>Katara eyed her sister out.</p><p>"Fine, I won't use choice words, okay?" Kya rolled her eyes, "See you later!"</p><p>Kya chuckled to herself as she walked to Aang's room. She knocked softly.</p><p>"Aang, may I come in?"</p><p>"No, don't come in!" Aang sounded like Kya had caught him doing something wrong.</p><p>"Come on, I'm not going to stop you."</p><p>He peeked out the door. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>He let me in, and Kya saw his glider by the window. He was going to leave.</p><p>"Kya, I know what you are going to say. 'stay here, the world can't know you are alive.' But I can't sit here and let my friends clean up my mistakes."</p><p>"Then don't."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Aang, you need to do what you think is right. I will not stop you. I just want you to know the last person who told me they needed their honor above all else, hurt the people who loved him. I don't want the same for you."</p><p>"So you are encouraging me?" Aang asked</p><p>"No, I am telling you to do what's right." Kya rubbed his hair filled head, "Besides, who am I to stop the Avatar?"</p><p>"Thanks for understanding." Aang said, and took off on his glider. He would be back. Aang was way too determined to die.</p><hr/><p>"You told Aang WHAT?" Katara screeched.</p><p>"I told him to do what he needed to." Kya replied, eating a grape.</p><p>"Do you know what this could cost? Aang could <em>die</em> out there!"</p><p>"Well excuse me for trying to give advice! He's almost fully recovered. Plus, If I tried to stop him, it would only fuel him to want to do it more!"</p><p>"Do you even care?" Katara yelled.</p><p>Kya blinked owlishly at her. "Of course I care, you cinnamon bun! I just know a thing or two!" She flipped her hair, like how she saw some earth kingdom girls do. "He needs to learn that honor isn't something you can be given."</p><p>Katara stomped away, probably to go yell at someone else. That girl could hold a grudge like nobody's business.</p><p>Aang was okay. Kya could feel it in her bones.</p><p>They ended up splitting up with the chief. Katara and him had made up, and Hakoda gave Kya a small smile.</p><p>"Take care of your sisters. BOTH of them." He said to Sokka.</p><p>"Good-bye, Dad." Sokka said.</p><p>Soro looked left out, so Kya brought him in too. <em>Our little, broken watertribe family.</em></p><p>When Sokka said "Yip yip" and they flew away, Kya felt her heart lurch. The next time they would see them wouldn't be so pleasant. </p><hr/><p>"Why'd you do it?" Zuko asked. He was sick and tired of Azula's games. He needed to know.</p><p>"Fine. You seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured, if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about." Azula got out of her bed to look at her brother.</p><p>"But why?" Zuko asked</p><p>"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help, and I was happy to share the glory." Azula said</p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><hr/><p>"You're ok!" Katara yelled, and hugged the boy.</p><p>"See, Katara, what did I say? He's the Avatar." Kya laughed "So, the Honorable Monk Aang of the Southern Air Temple, how do you do?"</p><p>"Aang!" Soro yelled. "I'm so glad you are okay!"</p><p>They all hugged Aang, and Kya tried not to let anyone see the tears cascade down her cheeks.</p><p>"I have so much to do." Aang said</p><p>"I know, but you'll have our help." Katara confirmed. Kya gave him a big thumbs up, and laughed.</p><p>"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph asked, and punched Aang's arm.</p><p>"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.</p><p>"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." Sokka said.</p><p>Soro was so excited, "Then, we will kick some Fire Nation butts!"</p><p>"Hey, what's that?" Toph asked, then grabbed Aang's broken and burnt glider from out of the water. "Oh...it's your glider."</p><p>"That's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive."</p><p>Aang stuck the glider in the lava, burning any traces the Avatar was still alive. To the world, Aang was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sisters and Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: (Mentioned) The Headband, The Painted Lady, Sokka's Master. (Takes place in) The Avatar and The Firelord, The Runaway, The Puppetmaster</p><p>Reading time: 8 mins 55 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: Bloodbending, Canon Divergence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>What the heck was wrong with these kids?</em> Kya thought, once again counting the children in front of her.</p><p>In less than three weeks, Aang held a secret dance party, Katara cleaned a river, and Sokka learned to theme a sword. During a war. they even had time to go swimming!</p><p>Today, Aang had just come out of the spirit world.</p><p>Apparently his past life, Avatar Roku, was originally friends with Fire Lord Sozin. They grew up together and had their disagreements, but Sozin betrayed Roku.</p><p>"You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together... even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that?" Katara asked in disbelief</p><p>"It's like these people are born bad." Toph observed.</p><p>"No, that's wrong. I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all."</p><p>"Then what was the point?"</p><p>"Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil." Aang said, "Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships."</p><p>"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Toph asked quietly, deep in thought.</p><p>"I don't see why not." Aang held Toph's hand.</p><p>"You die first, Aang, and I will make your next life a living hell." Kya joked, but grabbed Aang's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Katara reached out to hold Toph's hand.</p><p>"Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that..." Sokka said.</p><p>"Watch, you won't be saying that in a hundred years." Soro added</p><p>"Oh, just shut up and hold hands." Katara said.</p><hr/><p>They were beginning to run low on funds and supplies. By beating a con artist in his own game using Earthbending, Toph managed to get cash. Toph soon came to realise how convenient it is to make money this way, and they quickly built a scheme of cons with Sokka and Aang's help, using different ways of bending and disguises to raise money.</p><p>While this enabled them to gain additional supplies, such as maps, Dao swords, and a messenger hawk, Katara had doubts as to how safe and legal the operation was. Her fears were only confirmed with the announcement that, Toph was now wanted by the Fire Nation under the nom de plume of "The Runaway." Toph blamed Katara for being too motherly and behaving as if she were better than the rest of them, while Katara accused Toph of being out of control, solely because of her own parents' dilemmas.</p><p>After a heartfelt talk with Sokka, Toph and Katara apologised, but then Katara decided to show that she could still have fun and suggested the ultimate con - hand Toph over to the police of the area, get the reward, and then let Toph break out of the hertal prison building. Very quick.</p><p>Unfortunately, on behalf of Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man, which captured both Toph and Katara, it was all a ploy, and they had to go and save them.</p><p>"Never do that again." Kya murmured.</p><p>Both Toph and Katara were wearing grins that convinced her that this wouldn't be the last time they were criminal buddies.</p><hr/><p>Again traveling in disguise through the Fire Nation, they took shelter from the elements in a forest. However, they were discovered and welcomed to her inn by a kind old woman named Hama, before warning them of the unexplained disappearances in the forests.</p><p>However, something seemed decidedly unusual about Hama, leading them to investigate - and the dark herstery of Hama was exposed. She's from the Southern Water Tribe.</p><p>"My siblings and I are from there too!" Kya grinned. Hama seemed so nice! And, she was a waterbender!</p><p>Hama explained how, when the war was relatively new, she was a little girl and spent her early life as a waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe battling to protect it.</p><p>The Fire Nation was afraid of the rebirth of the Avatar into the Water Tribe, so they sent ships to trap the Waterbenders, to take them captive, and to leave them in prisons, with no bending water or room to move.</p><p>Hama broke free a long time ago and lived the rest of her life as a resident of the Fire Nation, seeking to forget her miserable incarceration.</p><p>"Ma'am, Katara and I are waterbenders too!" Kya said,happy to find another.</p><p>"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor, you're a hero." Katara said, and the girls beamed at her.</p><p>"I never thought I'd meet another Southern Waterbender. Much less two bright, intelligent girls like you. I'd like to teach you two what I know, so you can carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone.</p><p>"Yes, yes of course! To learn about our heritage, it would mean everything to me." Katara said, overjoyed.</p><p>"I would be delighted." Kya bowed humbly to her. This was going to be good. She can tell.</p><hr/><p>"Growing up at the South Pole, Waterbenders are totally at home surrounded by snow and ice and seas. But, as you probably noticed on your travels, that isn't the case wherever you go.</p><p>"I know, when we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do." Katara said, and Kya quirked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Having no water can get you into a lot of trouble." she observed, thinking about Zuko after she had split up with the Gang.</p><p>"That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists."</p><p>"I've even used my own sweat for waterbending." Katara beamed</p><p>"That's very resourceful, Katara. You're thinking like a true master. But did you know you can even pull water out of thin air?"</p><p>"That would make so much sense!" Kya said cheerfully, and Hama threw her hand out and created a circle over her head, collecting the moisture in the air.</p><p>"You've got to keep an open mind, Girls." The water started forming around her fingers and turning into icicles. "There's water in places you never think about."</p><p>They headed to a field of flowers called the Lilies of Fire. They only grow a couple of weeks a year, but it's one of Hama's favorite things about living here. And they are packed with water, just like all plants and all living things.</p><p>"We met a Waterbender who lived in a swamp, and by bending the water within, he could control the vines." Katara said</p><p>"You can also take it further." Hama said</p><p>In a wide circle, Hama swung her hands, pulling the water right out of the fire lilies around her, leaving them dry, black and shriveled. Hama finished the circle and cut down at the tall rock with her fist. The water reached the rock and passed through, slicing four bits cleanly.</p><p>"That was incredible. It's a shame about the lilies, though."</p><p>
  <em>It really was a shame.</em>
</p><p>"They're just flowers. When you're a Waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight, I'll teach you the ultimate technique of Waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its peak." Hama said</p><p>"But isn't that dangerous?  thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon."</p><p>"Oh, Katara. Three master Waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have anything to worry about."</p><hr/><p>"Can you feel the power the full moon brings?" Hama said, and Kya sat on the grass. It was a peaceful night, the kind you do not sleep until the moon has set. "For generations, it has blessed Waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things. I've never felt more alive."</p><p>"The Moon Spirit seems to have taken a liking to us so far." Kya smiled softly at Katara</p><p>"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched, Fire Nation prison." Hama said, and the girls saw a look of hatred pass over her. "The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground."</p><p>"Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution. And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape."</p><p>Hama realized that where there is life, there is water. She learned to control the rats, and then... the men. She had a name for this art.</p><p>"Bloodbending. Controlling the water in another body." Hama smiled wickedly, "Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything... or anyone." Kya nodded, but Katara was uneasy.</p><p>"But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power." Katara said. Her sister, however, glanced over to her.</p><p>They were like Yin and Yang in most things. Katara possessed great Yang, and Kya had Yin. Yin was cold and dark, but also healing and feminine. Yang was bright and sunny, but also fighting and heat. It would make sense that she saw a problem with this.</p><p>"The choice is not yours." Hama said, "The power exists...and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture... your mother!" </p><p>Kya closed her eyes. There were way too many orphans and widows. The only way was to stop this war ASAP. If bloodbending was the way waterbenders could help, then so be it.</p><p>"You both should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with any means necessary!</p><p>"It's you. You're the one who's making people disappear during the full moons." Katara realized</p><p>"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters." Hama said. She didn't deny it. "They deserve the same. One of you must carry on my work."</p><p>"We won't! Neither Kya or I will use bloodbending, and we won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" Katara yelled defiantly, and pointed her finger at Hama, but her arm twisted to one side, then the other side, and behind her back. Katara grabbed her arm and tried to stop it.</p><p>"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me. "  Hama said, and Kya ran up to her sister. </p><p>"Let go of her!" she yelled</p><p>"The choice is left up to you, Kyanna. You can either watch her suffer, or join me."</p><p>"Stop...please." Katara croaked</p><p>"Leave her alone, I'll do anything!" Kya said, and the tears streamed down her face. "Let her go, take me as your apprentice."</p><p>Hama cackled sinisterly. "I was hoping you would have more guts than your sister. But, alas, we cannot have her escaping, can we?" </p><p>She threw Katara up against a tree. Kya ran to her, and checked her pulse. She was okay, but battered.</p><p>"I told you not to hurt her." the seventeen year old said, and Katara looked at her.</p><p>"You will learn one way or another." Hama smiled, and started to bloodbend Kya. She had no control over her own body. "And I find fear as the best teacher."</p><p>Katara stood up, and Hama started to use the technique on her. Katara somehow broke out of it.</p><p>"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!" She turned to Kya, "Kya, do you feel the moon? Direct all your energy to moving."</p><p>Kya focused. As Hama and Katara both entered their battle stances, Kya stood up, and entered her own. They both tried to fight this old woman, the monster she was, but found themselves evenly matched.</p><p>Sokka and Aang ran to the field, and pointed at Hama.</p><p>"We know what you've been doing, Hama!" Sokka yelled. Kya was relieved that the boys had come.</p><p>"Give up, you're outnumbered." Aang said triumphantly.</p><p>"No. You've outnumbered yourselves." Hama chuckled</p><p>She started bloodbending on Kya's brothers. Aang and Sokka looked like puppets.</p><p>"Katara, look out! It's like my brain has a mind of its own. Stop it, arm, stop it!" Sokka yelled</p><p>Hama waved her arms to the side, controlling Sokka and making Katara back away. Katara extracted more water from the grass and knocked Sokka away with it. Aang was then controlled and forced to attack the other sister.</p><p>"This feels weird." Aang said</p><p>"I will not fight my friends." Kya told Hama, and she just cackled as she hurt her family.</p><p>Katara smashed the water hard into Aang, knocking him into a tree. Kya bent more water at Aang and froze it, pinning him to the tree.</p><p>"Don't hurt your friends..." Hama said, "And don't let them hurt each other."</p><p>Aang and Sokka were both pulled off the trees, and sent flying towards each other. Sokka's sword was pointed forward, intended to impale Aang. Both of them screamed in terror. </p><p>Kya felt a sudden surge of adrenaline, and turned to Hama, and felt the moon's power. "I'm so sorry Katara." she whispered, and Hama suddenly stood stiff under her bending. Aang and Sokka were finally free.</p><p>"Kya..." Katara whispered, "You are bloodbending."</p><p>She brought her arms down. She felt Hama twitch under her bending. She struggled, and looked at her in fear. Kya leaned in close to her.</p><p>She whispered to the old woman. "I told you to leave my family alone. You are going to pay now. Every pain, everything you tried to do to them, every little ounce of hurt you inflicted on them, is coming back to you. I don't care how."</p><p>Kya made her sit down, and Soro and Toph came running out. They had an entire townsworth of people with them, who looked at Kya like she was a witch. They came up to Hama and put shackles on her.</p><p>"You're going to be locked away forever." One of them said.</p><p>Two of the prisoners began to lead Hama away.</p><p>"My work is done." She turned to Kya with a wicked smile, "Congratulations, Kya. You're a bloodbender. Teach your sister, and others." She laughed like a lunatic, and Kya almost hit her. She was so close to doing it. Aang grabbed her hand and brought it down.</p><p>Katara put a hand to her mouth and slowly began to cry. Soro looked at her and softly smiled. </p><p>"Pr-promise me you will never use that on anyone." Katara whispered.</p><p>"I promise, little sis." Kya said, and hugged her. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose all of you. All of my brothers, and my sisters."</p><p>A single tear fell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. What Makes A Warrior...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: The Day of Black Sun, Part 1 and 2</p><p>Reading time: 8 min. 31 sec.</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Top of the morning, Momo!" Aang said cheerfully. It was a stark contrast from the nightmares he was having yesterday. It was, at long last, invasion day. "I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."</p><p>"So what's your strategy for taking him down?" Toph asked eagerly, "Going to get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?"</p><p>"I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, my 7th chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe."</p><p>"You know what I just? heard Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about Space."</p><p>"Toph, He can't go in the Avatar state. Simple as that." Soro explained and scooted closer to Toph. His major job for the invasion was to go with the warriors and run into battle. Kya had protested earnestly, but he is way too stubborn.</p><p>"Oh no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" Katara said, and Kya looked up to see the fog out on the horizon.</p><p>"No, that is the invasion." Sokka grinned.</p><p>Their dad and Bato were standing on the leading ship. Bato was looking through a portable telescope, and Soro waved.</p><p>When they docked on the earth platforms Toph and Aang made, Katara, Sokka, and Kya ran up to hug him. Soro just stood awkwardly next to Toph.</p><p>Dad had gotten Tho, Do, and Huu from the swamp. They all said 'howdy', which Kya returned with bows.</p><p>A boy walked up to Katara. He had a wispy mustache and seemed to be about 17. "Hi, Katara."</p><p>"Haru, it's so good to see you." Katara said, giving him a hug.</p><p>"Toph, Kya, Soro, this is Haru."</p><p>"Katara inspired my Father and me to take back our village." Haru said.</p><p>Haru's dad placed a hand on their shoulders. "You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you."</p><p>"I am honored to meet some of my sisters friends." Kya bowed politely to them.</p><p>"Kya, stop being so formal! You act like this is Ba Sing Se!" Katara gently teased.</p><p>"First impressions are everything." She smilingly replied.</p><p>There were many people Kya had never seen before. She eagerly scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Bato, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Hippo, The Boulder... There wasn't much. Everyone was determined to help in anyway they could.</p><p>Sokka and Aang were talking to a middle-aged man who had his eyebrows burnt off, and a boy in a wheelchair. Soro was busy hanging out with the Duke and Pipsqueak. Everyone had someone who they needed to catch up with. Kya sat and wistfully watched everyone go by. Some of these people could die. Heck, they all could die. Was this the risk that they were taking?</p><p>It was a risk they had to take. For the world, for the future, and for the innocent children of War.</p><p>Children like Annie and Fu, who were caught between two worlds.</p><p>Katara and Sokka, who had to become adults way too fast.</p><p>Soro and Toph, who voluntarily left everything they knew to become child soldiers.</p><p>Aang, whose entire people and culture were wiped out.</p><p>Kya, who lost the ones she loved, and rose from the ashes.</p><p>Zuko, who's own Father branded him as unworthy.</p><p>Azula, whose mind was going insane with this war.</p><p>It was a gamble, and one that they couldn't bargain out of.</p><hr/><p>Kya carefully helped serve all the soldiers their lunch. She had gotten better at her waterbending, and currently could split the curry they made into equal portions with practiced ease.</p><p>Sokka was up in the front, trying to capture everyone's attention.</p><p>"Hey, everyone! Direct your eyes to the master planner of the invasion, SOKKA!" Soro yelled, and Kya tried not dropping her bowl with laughter.</p><p>Sokka was super nervous. "Umm... So, as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that. Because otherwise why else would you be here? Anyway..." Sokka tried to introduce the plan, but he had crazy kind stagefright. Everyone was satisfied when Hakoda took over.</p><p>"Sokka..." Kya walked up to him, "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's just everyone thinks I'm an idiot now!" He said.</p><p>"Well, at least they got around meeting you, before, for who you really are." She smiled. She was afraid she would always just be 'Katara and Sokka's Sister.' Or 'Oh, just that other girl.' "You go be the warrior you are meant to be."</p><p>Sokka smiled, and they cheered with everyone. This will be a victory that needs to happen.</p><p>Kya desperately hoped so, at least.</p><hr/><p>"Kya, a little help?" Katara smiled, and they made a fog cover. </p><p>There was statue of Azulon, with nets coming out from the statue's sleeves.</p><p>"Keep it up; we're almost through." Dad said.</p><p>Kya jumped on Appa with Katara and started bending Water around his head to form an air bubble.</p><p>"Okay, Fluff Stuff, let's see you dive." Kya patted Appa on the head.</p><p>They dove under the water. Sokka's 'submarine' was working like a charm. On the other side, they resurfaced.</p><p>"So, this is it huh?" Aang said.</p><p>"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's alive?" Sokka asked.</p><p>"I'm ready." Sokka intuitively grasped his arm, wishing him luck. </p><p>"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, twinkle toes." Toph said</p><p>"Better yet, the entire Fire Nation's butt!" Soro grinned wryly</p><p>"Everyone listen up. The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over, back in the subs."</p><p>"Aang, if you see Zuko..." Kya whispered anxiously.</p><p>"It won't matter. After the Fire Lord is defeated, he will have to come and answer to us." Aang said firmly. She smiled gently.</p><p>"Good luck, Aang." Kya waved, then went below deck.</p><p>"Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is going to be a rough ride." Dad commanded sternly.</p><p>Harpoons shot out from everywhere into the water as we tried dodging them. Harpoons continuously filled the agitated water. One of the harpoons hit the ship Kya was on. </p><p>"No you don't." Kya muttered and tried to hack the barb off. Soro ran up and helped her. Both of them working together caused the harpoon to let go. Kya refroze over the patch. It wouldn't hold for long.</p><p>"Ready the torpedo!" Kya heard Dad say. "Launch!"</p><p>She ran to the tank and brought Soro with her. She had to stay close to Appa, as she would need to help heal the warriors.</p><p>"Soro. Promise me you won't die. I can't lose you too." Kya stared him straight in the eye.</p><p>"Kya, I'll try not to." He said.</p><p>"No, promise." she whispered.</p><p>"I promise I will do everything I can, so I don't die." Soro relented, and she relaxed a bit.</p><p>Soro hugged her, then ran with the warriors. He had warrior tribe face paint, and looked the part. Kya could only pray he could be it. It reminded her of an old warrior chant.</p><p>
  <strong>Tui and La, heed my cry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm off to battle, perhaps to die.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Moon and Ocean, Tide and the sky</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hear this warrior's battle cry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Women healing, Warriors brave,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Off to battle, off to save</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is how we behave.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Off to many's final grave.</strong>
</p><p>Kya wondered how many would return, and how may would be inevitably gone. <em>I am a warrior.</em> Kya chanted to herself. <em>Heed my cry!</em> </p><p>In the palace, Zuko was leaving a letter.</p><p>On the battlefield, Kya was healing soldiers</p><p>In the halls, the prince of fire prepares to face his father.</p><p>Under the quickly disappearing sun, the princess of water took a deep breath, then yelled.</p><p>At that moment, he was leaving all the family he knew.</p><p>At the same time, she was surrounded by the ones she loved.</p><p>What an interesting example of Yin and Yang.</p><p>Katara and Kya were both warriors and healers. By this battle, if they won, they could end thousands of people's suffering. She hoped this wasn't anyone she loved. Kya would die for this, but she would much rather live.</p><p>"To victory!" Someone yelled.</p><p>"TO PEACE!" Kya yelled back.</p><p>This was her Battle cry.</p><hr/><p>"Dad?" Katara whispered.</p><p>"Dad! Kya, we need some assistance!" Sokka barked.</p><p>Hakoda grunted as he was laid on the ground by Sokka. Kya brought out her water specifically for this purpose.</p><p>"You need to stay down; this isn't good for you, at all." I declared, and examined him. He was doing okay, but needed to rest.</p><p>"I need... to get back... to the troops."</p><p>"You're hurt. Badly. You can't fight anymore." Katara urged him to rest. She brought out some water of her own, and the sisters worked in sync.</p><p>"Everyone's counting on me..." Dad winced from the pain, "To lead this mission, Katara. I won't let them down."</p><p>"Can't you heal him any faster?" Sokka asked impatiently.</p><p>"I'm doing everything I can. It requires 10 minutes at least." Kya yelled at him, "Unless you somehow get waterbending, leave the healing to us."</p><p>"I'll do it. I'll lead the invasion force." Sokka said, a look of sheer determination crossed his face.</p><p>"Don't be crazy, Sokka." Katara said, and Kta nudged her. HARD.</p><p>"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does."</p><p>"You can do this. I'm proud of you, son." Hakoda said.</p><p>"I still think you're crazy, but I'm proud of you too." Katara smiled</p><p>"Go kick some ass." Kya grinned maliciously, "Don't die, okay?"</p><p>"Yip yip."</p><hr/><p>"Dad! You're on your feet again."</p><p>Sokka, Soro, and Toph ran towards them. Dad was adequately supported in between his daughters. They allowed the chief to sit down.</p><p>"Thanks to your sisters. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is someway I could help."</p><p>"Everything's going smoothly, and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet." Sokka said.</p><p>"Let's hope our luck holds out. Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Hakoda looked over to his daughter.</p><p>"Yeah... Is that... is that Aang?" Katara squinted.</p><p>Aang was gliding effortlessly towards them, dodging the numerous fireballs. He landed in front of them.</p><p>"Please tell you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down?" Sokka pleaded earnestly.</p><p>"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned."</p><p>"They knew." Sokka correctly deduced</p><p>"That Earth king must have told Azula while she was in disguise!" Soro hit a rock with his foot.</p><p>"It's over." Aang said hopelessly, "The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse."</p><p>"So all of this was spent?" Kya asked.</p><p>"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far." Sokka was deep in thought."He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation."</p><p>"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for; I'm just the girl to find it." Toph cracked her knuckles.</p><p>Soro suddenly gripped her familiar hand. "Toph, be careful." He said, then turned away and blushed.</p><hr/><p>The invasion fell apart pretty quickly. Aang, Toph and Sokka discovered that the capital city was evacuated. Except for Azula, who eliminated a considerable amount of time. Now the exploding bombs were falling. Kya was running under cover when she felt something tug at her. She turned around, but nothing was there.</p><p>"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara asked</p><p>"They're headed for the beach. They're going to destroy the submarines!" Sokka instantly realized.</p><p>"How are we all going to escape?" Soro asked, gnawing his chapped lip.</p><p>"We're not." Aang whispered fearfully.</p><p>"Then our only choice is to stand and fight." Sokka said indignantly."We have the Avatar. We could still win!"</p><p>"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together." Hakoda spoke up.</p><p>"What? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind." Katara said.</p><p>"You're our only chance in a long run." Hakoda coughed, "You and the others have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." </p><p>"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender." Bato reassured us. "We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle."</p><p>"No. I can't- will <em>NOT</em> be separated from my family." Kya felt hot tears roll down her anxious face. It was too late. They were at the protected beach already.</p><p>The bombs exploded everything they had left of the subs. She nervously watched as the raging flames grew higher, undoubtedly adding to her general anxiety about fire.</p><p>"We lost today but we've never been this close." The chief said grimly. "We tasted victory and that counts for something."</p><p>"We'll miss you." Kya announced and hugged him. "I love you, Dad." she whispered tensely.</p><p>"Bye Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise." Sokka said.</p><p>"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you." Aang said naively. Soro and Toph assisted Kya into the seat. Uncontrollable tears streamed down her face. <em>I am a warrior. And a woman.</em> Trapped between war and peace, childhood and adulthood, life and death.</p><p>Kya looked up at the ominous clouds. Being 17 in a war was terrible. She craved the other's little bits of romance, and their childish antics. She wanted to be young again. Kya was to be betrothed again. Soro had told her about the letter in Ba Sing Se. She would be married to Hahn, no doubt. That would rather strange, being married to the princess' betrothed. The one that Sokka hated. He would be her husband's brother in law.</p><p>The Duke looked at her, and asked if Kya was okay. "Big people don't cry unless it's absolutely bad."</p><p>"I'm being strong, like a warrior, but I'm still just a little girl." Kya said wearily, curling up.</p><p>"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple."</p><p>Kya felt numb, to everything. to death, to pain. War. This was her life.</p><p>She sighed as Appa flew in the enveloping clouds. She drifted off, with her thoughts and hopes. She would soon learn the Duke would come and snuggle next to her, but right now, all she could feel was the pain of raw wounds being ripped open.</p><p><em>I'm just a weak little girl</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mothers and Babes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: N/A (Oh, yeah. My first not-an-episode chapter)</p><p>Reading time: 5 min 55 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: Child Abuse. Violence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daughter, what troubles you?" The blue spirit sat with Kya, offering tea. She smiled, as it reminded her of Iroh.</p><p>The spirit was now her confidant, her friend.</p><p>"The Twins." She said, quietly. "It's almost the end of summer. I wonder if they think I abandoned them, like their mother."</p><p>"Are they not of Firebender lineage?" He grinned, and beckoned his sister over. The Red spirit looked deep in Kya's eyes.</p><p>"The memories of this one are not pretty. I can't show you what is happening now, or even just recently." she said, her voice shifting from a Yue type voice to Jin's."But because their memories are linked with yours, I can show you what happened after you parted."</p><p>The Blue Spirit nodded, and turned into the dragon. The red spirit changed into one too, and Kya rode on her.</p><p>The dream was hazy, yet you could make out the outlines of two children. The Red spirit waved her hands, and the picture cleared.</p><p>"I'll miss you, Kya." Dream-Fu said.</p><p>"Me too." Dream-Annie cried.</p><p>"Hey, I'll see you this summer, okay?" Dream-Kya said, wiping tears from their eyes. "Besides, by then, I'll have found my family, and you can meet Katara, Soro, Sokka, Toph, and Aang!"</p><p>They waved, and then Dream-Kya walked away from the train. </p><p>"Annie, I'm scared." Fu said. "I miss Kya."</p><p>"Fu, it'll be alright! We'll see her in three months!" Annie tried to be upbeat, but her face showed otherwise.</p><p>"I wanna hold her hand. She never said it was girly to cry." Fu said, his tear dropping off. He stood up straighter "It's Kya; she's our Mama. The other lady wasn't. Kya told us that Mama's make you feel safe and warm."</p><p>"And love you forever." Annie agreed. "Let's spit on it."</p><p>"From this day forward, Kya is our Mom." Fu said, and spit into his hand.</p><p>"And when she comes back, we will tell her!" Annie returned the odd gesture, and they solemnly shook each other's hands.</p><p>The present Kya smiled at the children. They were so innocent. Suddenly, the scene radically changed to nighttime. They were still on the bus. She frowned. The headmaster had said the campus was right on the other side of the ring. Three of the Dai Li came on the overnight bus.</p><p>"What's happening?" Kya asked. The red dragon whispered hush.</p><p>"Mr. Dai Li? Can you help us?" Annie asked.</p><p>"Come with us, children, and nobody gets hurt." The Dai Li said sternly.</p><p>"We are going to school!" Fu stomped impatiently. "Mum told us..."</p><p>"Your Mom lied. She called in that you two are firebenders. Now, you will either come quietly or come in chains."</p><p>"Mama would never lie to us!" Annie solemnly started raising her arms in a waterbending stance. <em>She must have seen me on the roof, just doing stances, not actually bending.</em> Kya thought, and became proud of her kids. "I'm fighting!"</p><p>Fu, on the other hand, copied an Earthbending stance. "Me too."</p><p>Annie looked straight at the leader, and said, "Take me to my mum." </p><p>Fu and Annie were quite the duo; they would have made a baby moose lion run for cover.</p><p>The Dai Li, however, were as strong as that moose lion, and the twins weren't yet able to control their blasts. Fu was amazing at the Earth technique, and Annie was a prodigy in the water style. Her shoeless feet were a little wide, but other than that, perfect form.</p><p>Fu was the first to punch. His fist glowed red, and his sister tried to do the same. The Dai Li quickly overpowered the twins and lead them away.</p><p>It was all a ruse. Kya closed her eyes. <em>I was so stupid! How could I have let this happen?</em></p><p>"Child, are you ready for this?" The Red spirit asked, her voice sounding like Katara's, then drifting back down to Annie's. "We can stop here."</p><p>"I need to know what happened." Kya whispered fearfully. </p><p>She smiled sadly, then waved her hand. The Dai Li were busy strapping the kids to battered chairs. </p><p>"Children you are lucky. Beloved Princess Azula has merely requested an audience with you." One of the guards said.</p><p>"What? What is she the Princess of?" Annie asked curiously.</p><p>"The Fire Nation of course." Kya felt her blood chill at the distinctive sound of Azula's voice. She had to remind herself she couldn't do anything to the princess.</p><p>"Why are you seeing us?" Fu asked, sceptical.</p><p>"Oh, this one is feisty. I like his Firebender spirit." Azula said and clasped her hands together, "Little ones, I am going to give you an offer. And if you take it, you can go back to your mommy dearest. Okay?"</p><p>"You will?" Annie asked.</p><p>"Of course. I swear on the dragon emblem!" Azula put a hand over her heart. "You just are to tell me one little, teeny-tiny thing."</p><p>She was toying with them. Whatever she asked for, it would not be good.</p><p>"What did your Mom tell you about the Avatar?" Azula asked, tracing Annie's cheek. Kya couldn't help but notice how... seductively she did it. Her nails were long, and left little red marks on her cheeks.</p><p>"Avatar? Kya said there were legends of him, and um..." Fu seemed to be trying to rack his memory. "Oh, there was a girl Avatar! Her name was Kyoshi, and she made an island! And um..."</p><p>"Avatar Roku!" Annie chimed in, "Kya said Roku was a firebender, like us!"</p><p>Blue sighed impatiently. "I meant about Avatar Aang, not history of avatars."</p><p>"Uncle Aang isn't an Avatar! He's Kya's cousin!" Fu wrinkled his nose. Kya thanked Tui and La that he didn't know about the avatar bit.</p><p>Azula, however, was excellent at this. This was her game, after all. She held a miniscule flame up to Fu's face. "Interesting. Then tell me, Fu, was it? Tell me about 'Uncle Aang'. And Kya's other 'cousins'."</p><p>Kya was tempted to run and punch her.</p><p>"She said..." Fu started crying. The flame got closer.</p><p>"It would be a shame if you got a scar from this."  Azula teased, "Or even go blind, who knows?" the little blue flame got closer, and closer to the little boy's face.</p><p>"Uncle Aang and Auntie Toph are Kya's cousins. That's all she told us!" Annie put in. </p><p>"Somehow, I don't quite believe you." Azula whispered, and slapped her, her flame going out right before it hit the seven-year-old's face.</p><p>Annie's face suddenly swelled up, and turned bright red.</p><p>"Kya will come back for us!" Fu suddenly regained his confidence. "And she is gonna heal any sore you put on us!</p><p>Azula lit the flames again, "You really do want a scar, don't you?"</p><p>The last thing Kya saw was blue flames.</p><p>The Red Spirit waved her hand again. </p><p>"So, they are being tortured? By Azula?" She was freaking out. "No, no, no. Azula, she slapped my child, and burned another! I need to find them! Where in Ba Sing Se are they?"</p><p>"They... aren't in Ba Sing Se." The Red Spirit held her head.</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"They are in the Fire Nation."</p><p>"Is that all you know?" Kya asked</p><p>She nodded. The waterbender bowed to the two dragons. The blue spirit said one last thing before she left her dream.</p><p>"Remember the names Ran and Shaw." He said, and Kya woke up.</p><hr/><p>The air ballon Zuko "borrowed" from his father soared not too far behind the bison. He kept himself warm, and stared ahead. He was sleep-deprived, but kept going.</p><p>He thought of Kya, who had said on a night like this one, that the moon watched over thieves and bandits, and told them to her brother, Agni, so that he could smite them in the morning.</p><p>She had the craziest stories, and believed them with all her heart. </p><p>"Zuko, you know what?" She had said once while they were traveling. "You aren't that bad. Katara must have exaggerated." Then she went to fetch water, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>The prince touched his face where she had kissed his cheek. He had learned all his life that waterbenders were ice cold. The other girl that was traveling with the avatar had solidified it. <em>She </em>had seemed deadly. He hadn't seen her vunerable like that, until the catacombs.</p><p>Kya, on the other hand, would tidy up camp, make sure Uncle was well fed, and even looked out for Zuko himself. She was strong in a different way. She would sing to brighten up a dreary day, or pull a small prank to try to get a laugh out of him. </p><p>She also showed a different side in the catacombs. Kya was deadly as well. </p><p>He wondered who the other voices that had joined her own were. She would mumble in her sleep, until someone touched her. Then, she would sit up, and look at you in fear, before she calmed down.</p><p>Zuko sighed, and focused on his journey.</p><hr/><p>"Kya, why are you up?" Aang asked. The seventeen-year-old looked around to realize it was sunrise, and everyone else was asleep.</p><p>"I had a dream." She said. "And a confession. Can you keep a secret?"</p><p>"I promise on my arrow!" He grinned</p><p>"In Ba Sing Se," The waterbender started, "I had a life. I had kids."</p><p>"Wait, how is that possible? We were only apart for 3 months. Unless..." He stared widely at Kya.</p><p>"No, not that! They were <em>mine</em>, but not mine. I adopted them." She said, looking up at the sky. "I told them when they would get to meet you, they would love you. I told them about some of our adventures. They loved to hear how we met Toph, and how you wiped out a fire nation Army at the North." </p><p>"They sound great." Aang smiled.</p><p>"I was ready to be the Mom they needed. I was ready to give up helping you. I know, that must sound awful. I figured I could have a normal life in Ba Sing Se." She wiped her eyes and felt her hands get wet.</p><p>"It wasn't awful. You had no idea when you would see us again. So, you took on a new responsibility." Aang assured her. The older girl smiled weakly at him.</p><p>"They wanted to meet you guys so bad. For the weeks we were in Ba Sing Se, you became a necessary bedtime story. 'Aang and the North', 'Sokka and the Badgermoles', 'Aang and Katara'." She smiled.</p><p>"How did that one go?" The monk asked.</p><p>"It was the time you two were stuck in the tunnel. I kinda made up what happened though." Kya smiled guiltily. "One day, Fu asked me if you were real."</p><p>"Of course!" Aang grinned.</p><p>"The funniest part was that they called you Uncle Aang. They called you all Aunty and Uncle." Kya laughed. "They saw me as a Mom, and I left them."</p><p>"That wasn't your fault." Aang said.</p><p>"It kinda was. I had a dream. Spirits came to me, and showed me where they were." Kya said, dropping her voice low. "They said they were somewhere in the Fire Nation."</p><p>"Well, that narrows it down." Sokka sat up. He had heard the entire thing.</p><p>"Hey, I thought you were sleeping!" Kya said, then sighed. She had perfected the 'this-again?' sigh. "Okay, who else is awake?"</p><p>Toph, The Duke, Soro, and Katara sat up guiltily. Haru and Teo were still sleeping.</p><p>"Why didn't you want to tell us?" Katara asked.</p><p>"I thought you guys would judge me for being happy while there was a war going on." Kya admitted. "For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like a pawn in a larger game."</p><p>"Kya, we would never judge you. You are our family." Soro chirped.</p><p>"So, when are you going to try to find them?" Sokka asked</p><p>"I don't know." Kya said, and held her heads in her hands. "In my dream, Azula burnt Fu. She... hurt my kids. I can't let her get away with it."</p><p>"We will not." Toph yawned, "Now, when are we getting to the air temple?"</p><hr/><p>Zuko saw the bison land, but still followed in the airship. He thought of what Kya would say.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is wrong with you?</em>
</p><p>But she was his only chance. Kya had seen the good in him, and she had said she would be waiting for him. </p><p>He had to take this gamble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Friend or Foe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: The Western Air Temple</p><p>Reading time: 7 min 34 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I miss Pipsqueak." The Duke sniffed. Kya smiled and brought the boy over her shoulders.</p><p>"Don't worry. Pipsqueak is probably missing you too." She smiled. Over the past few days, she had bonded with each of the kids who had joined the group.</p><p>Teo was funny, and Kya tried to keep up with the wheelchair.</p><p>Haru was serious, yet had an okay sense of humor.</p><p>Duke was cute, and helped her stay cheerful, even though she could hardly sleep anymore.</p><p>They were going to have to re-group and think up a new plan for defeating the Fire Nation, but Aang didn't seem to want to talk strategies. He was trying to escape his responsibilities. The fact that he still needs to practice Earthbending and begin learning Firebending hit him full in the face, especially considering that there's no one to teach him.</p><p>Kya had tried to coax him to at least try, but he pretended not to hear her.</p><p>She was doing okay, until a certain firebender came back in her life.</p><p>"Hello, Zuko here." He said.</p><hr/><p>"What are you doing here?" Kya asked, a snarl on her face.</p><p>"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so I just thought I'd wait for you here." Zuko said, trying not to sound creepy or anything.</p><p>Kya walked towards him, and said, "Zuko, go away." She didn't want to see him. It hurt to think of his betrayal.</p><p>"I know you must be surprised to see me here." Zuko said.</p><p>"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world." Sokka retaliated.</p><p>"Right... Well, uh... anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I uh, I'm good now." Zuko said</p><p>"GOOD NOW?" Kya yelled "You fucking gave me a third degree burn!" </p><p>"And I'm so, so sorry." Zuko said, shaking his head. THis was not going the way he had planned. "I shouldn't of hurt you, and I was wrong. I hope you accept my apology."</p><p>"She won't need to." Soro stepped in front of his big sister, blocking her from harm. "You aren't coming anywhere near my sister."</p><p>Zuko stared at Kya in surprise. "They are..."</p><p>"My family. One that loves each other, and doesn't backstab!" she spat. It came out a lot meaner then she had hoped.</p><p>Toph placed a hand on her shoulder, firmly. Toph felt Zuko's heart flip at the sight of Kya. She was in her fire Nation wear, and refused to wear the burnt watertribe garment. </p><p>Zuko regained his composure. "And, well, I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending... to you. See, I uh..."</p><p>"You want to what now?! " Toph asked</p><p>"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?</p><p>"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang." Sokka yelled</p><p>"I've done some good things. I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something. Kya has seen it!"</p><p>"It is true." The girl in question said, but turned to him, "But it doesn't cover up what else you did!"</p><p>"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past."</p><p>"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka said</p><p>"Or when you stole my mother's necklace to try to use to capture us?" Katara added.</p><p>"Or when you kidnapped me on the way to Ba Sing Se?" Kya whispered.<em> When I thought there was something in between us?</em></p><p>"Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try to stop him."</p><p>"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?</p><p>Zuko tried to defend himself, but was shut down by Toph and Sokka.</p><p>"Kya, you know I've struggled to do good. I admit that. At least help me out here!"</p><p>"Zuko..." She started. She didn't want to admit it, but she could see a difference.</p><p>"You need to get out of here, now." Katara finished</p><p>"Either you leave, or we attack." Sokka said</p><p>"We outnumber him! Why not now?" Soro asked</p><p>Kya death glared him.</p><p>"If you won't accept me as a friend,  then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." He kneeled down on the ground in surrender. Kya was about to take him up on it.</p><p>"No, we won't!" Katara yelled angrily. Before anyone could stop her, she drew water from her water skin and waterbent it towards Zuko. Zuko lay face down on the ground in a puddle of water, sopping wet.</p><p>"Get out of here and don't come back. And if we ever see you again...Well, we'd better not see you again!" Katara yelled at him</p><p>"Katara! Stop!" Kya yelled at her. "That's too much already!"</p><p>She walked over to crouch next to Zuko, who was curled up on the ground. The seventeen year old held out her hand so he could get up. Their eyes locked, and Zuko saw a girl, broken in two. He didn't see the strong, compassionate girl who had loved him in Ba Sing Se. Whoever this was, was only a shell of the girl he had known.</p><p>"Zuko," Kya whispered, low enough so the others couldn't hear. Toph, however, heard every word. "I trusted you. But I'm not blind. This war is inside of you, not just outside."</p><p>Kya waterbent the liquid out of his clothing.</p><p>"Now, you leave. I can't bear to see you again."</p><p>Kya turned away from him. She couldn't bear to look at his face.</p><p>Zuko left, a burden in his heart. He had caused his only friend to hate him.</p><hr/><p>"Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara pondered.</p><p>"Obviously, he wants to lead us into some kind of trap." Sokka said</p><p>"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother, and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings." Katara remarked.</p><p>"He is." Kya said</p><p>"What?" Katara asked.</p><p>The older girl glared at her brother and sister. She had been told to lie down, but she hadn't listened. "He is 'an actual human being with feelings'. He made some bad choices, and I'm not saying we should trust him just yet. I'm saying you are being cruel. Throwing water on a person who is kneeling before you? That's ignorant, and wrong. You are both such stubborn blockheads!"</p><p>"I kind of have a confession to make." Aang said, "Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?"</p><p>"And you made us suck on frozen frogs? How could I forget?" Sokka said.</p><p>"Anyway, when Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me." Aang said. Kya closed her eyes, and remembered the dragon who had spoke to her..</p><p>"Wait, what was his disguise? What was the mask he wore?" I asked frantically</p><p>"A mask that looked like a dragon, Why?" Aang asked</p><p>"I've gotta go." Kya went into the forest to clear her thoughts. The Blue spirit. Zuko. Most of all, her life as she knew it.</p><p>The moon was not full yet. She knew she had promised Katara no bloodbending, but still, she relished the power it gave her. The chance to finally be better than her sister. The chance to be her own person.</p><p>She walked down the mountainside, and found Zuko's camp. Kya watched as he paced and talked to a badger frog.</p><p>"I can't believe I thought they would trust me! I'm so stupid!" He flopped down on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Kya giggled quietly. It was the same old Lee. She smiled, and decided she would talk to him in the morning.</p><p>She started walking back. Suddenly, Kya heard the bushes rustle. Toph came out, and started walking towards Zuko. <em>Don't be dumb, don't approach him while he's sleeping!</em></p><p>"Who's there? Stay back." Zuko bent an arc of Fire around him. Suddenly, memories flashed before Kya's eyes. Her Mom. Death. Fire. Lightning. Zuko's smile. The blue spirit.</p><p>"Ow!" Toph screamed. "You burned my feet!"</p><p>Kya snapped out of her daze, and looked to Toph. Her feet were red and raw.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it was a mistake!" Zuko ran to her to try to help.</p><p>"Get away!" she threw a chunk of earth from the ground towards Zuko.</p><p>Zuko tried to help her, but Toph was scared. That made her dangerous.</p><p>"I didn't know it was you." Zuko pleaded, "Come back! Why am I so bad at being good?"</p><p>"Zuko, I saw that." Kya whispered, and she came out of the bushes.</p><p>"Kya, I-" Zuko was about to explain himself.</p><p>"No. We need to talk. About you. About me. About this crazy world we are in." Kya said. She sat and looked him straight in the eye. "It's so good to finally be able to confront you. To ask you 'what the LIVING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"</p><p>She was so angry and disappointed, and tried to hold herself in. <em>Conceal it.</em></p><p>"I'm so sorry. I made the wrong decision. I'm not worth the friendship you showed me. In fact, kill me. I will not fight. Just get your revenge." Zuko bowed his head. He was completely serious. "You should hate me."</p><p>"The thing is, <em>Prince</em>." Kya snarled, "I don't hate you. If I hated you, I would have ended you. Three times. that's how many I could have killed you. But I didn't." <em>This makes four.</em></p><p>"Why not?" He asked</p><p>"Because I don't hate you. I thought I loved you." She said, and turned away, wiping tears.  Without looking back, she said, "And you know the twins? Azula has them."</p><p>Zuko was speechless. Kya... <em>Loved him?</em> She had always teased him, and it seemed like just a friendship.</p><p>"Goodbye, Fire Flakes." She said, and disappeared into the woods.</p><hr/><p>"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore." Zuko yelled, "The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!"</p><p><em>Why is he helping us? Why isn't he attacking too? Is he... sincere? </em>Kya was confused, and tried to dodge the combustion bolts.</p><p>Combustion Man was after them yet again.</p><p>"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" Zuko yelled, "All right, I'll pay you double to stop!"</p><p>"Better make it triple!" Soro teased, before Kya slapped him in the head.</p><p>Instead of fighting the group, Zuko fought back against Combustion Man.  </p><p><em>If it wasn't for him, we would all be dead. </em>Kya let herself admit it. She had not seen that coming.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this... but thanks Zuko." Aang grinned.</p><p>"Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing." Sokka asked</p><p>"You were awesome, Sokka." Soro grinned. He had been Sokka's number one fan since Day 1.</p><p>"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth." Zuko said, and smiled, "I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."</p><p><em>My dreams came true. Zuko would help us. </em>Kya put her head in her hands, and sat against the temple.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Toph. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally." He looked at Kya, then down. "And hurting people intentionally is even worse."</p><p>Aang's eyes lit up. "I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me." Aang bowed to Zuko.</p><p>"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group." He grinned.</p><p>"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" Aang said</p><p>"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." Toph said, cracking her knuckles.</p><p>"Sokka?"</p><p>"Hey, all I want is to defeat The Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it." Sokka shrugged.</p><p>"Soro?"</p><p>"Count this a vote for him!" Soro said. "I told Katara I was going to kill him, and this is the perfect chance!" He said jokingly.</p><p>"Katara?"</p><p>Katara looked at Zuko and frowned. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."</p><p>"Kya? You are the one who needs to have a say in this." Aang smiled gently.</p><p>Zuko knew she would say no. How the hell would she be able to forgive him that fast?</p><p>Kya looked at Zuko. He had a different... aura around him. It was softer, kinder. She smiled, and gave a thumbs up.</p><p>"I won't let you down, I promise." Zuko said excitedly. He smiled at Kya the most, who frowned. "All of you."</p><p>"Welcome back, Fire Flakes." Kya rolled her eyes. This is going to be a long month till the end of summer.</p><hr/><p>"Kya?" Zuko asked. He had had what he was going to say to her on his mind all day.</p><p>"Oh, Fire Flakes." Kya grinned. She was in the middle of gathering some dinner with the things around the air temple. There was no meat. These people were vegetarian, and they would have to eat like that until they found meat.</p><p>"What you said, about Ba Sing Se..." He rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"It's okay, I've gotten over it." Kya said, picking some berries and examining them. She actually hadn't. Kya always had to have Zuko in front of her. So she could watch him. To make sure he didn't hurt anyone else.</p><p>"Why are you treating me like this?" He asked.</p><p>"Like what?" Kya asked innocently. She could play this game. She was good at it.</p><p>"Like you just met me, like I'm a complete stranger?" Zuko said</p><p>"Sometimes that's the best place to restart." Kya said, "I'll pretend you didn't almost kill me. And your sister doesn't have my kids. And you didn't betray us before." She squished the berry for emphasis.</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay?" He put his hand on his head. "I know I haven't been too good lately, but I want to make it up to you." </p><p>"And how, Prince Zuko, will you do that?" Kya rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to help you find the twins."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Doubt and Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: N/A</p><p>Reading time: 5 min 30 seconds</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" Kya asked, setting her basket on the ground. She looked Zuko up and down. She couldn't sense lying, like Toph, but she could tell this time, he wasn't.</p><p>"I'm helping you find the twins." He said.</p><p>"Why?" She asked, suspicious. "I know you firebenders too well. What, is this some sort of 'honor' shenanigan? Oh, what, to gain my trust so you can blast my side again? How about give me a scar to match yours? What possible reason could you possess to help me?" Kya picked up the vegetables angrily. He thought <em>she</em> had forgiven <em>him</em>?</p><p>"What happened to 'starting over'?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"You and I both know how much Annie and Fu mean to me. It would be the most logical way to get to me. But you will not. I'm finding them <strong>on my own</strong>." Kya pushed past the prince, abandoning him in her wake.</p><p>She stewed on the thoughts, and </p><p>How could she trust him? </p><p>
  <em>Just until the war is over. Then you can go to be the happy little peasant you are. He can be the prince, and you stay away.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Kya! Messenger dove! How the heck did it know how to find us?" Sokka asked.</p><p>"Messenger turtle doves are connected by the rain spirit to us." Kya said and took the dove in her hands, "Tui and La gave them so we could talk to each other."</p><p>"Then who is it from?" Aang asked.</p><p>"Yagoda. She's the one who I write to." Kya said and unfurled the small scroll.</p><p>Zuko looked at her strangely, then Kya eagerly read it in her head.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dearest Kyanna,</p>
  <p>Salutations! I have not gotten a dove from you in over a lovely month, and I worry. </p>
  <p>I'm sure now that the eclipse is over, you think you will be home soon. I earnestly advise you to stay where you are.</p>
  <p>Hahn found out about you being Chief Hakoda's daughter. He is aggressively demanding that because of Yue, you or Katara be graciously offered as his wife. He says if you refuse, he will wait for Katara to be of marriageable age.</p>
  <p>Don't worry. As long as Arnook is Chief, you will not have to. There is no heir, however, and cultural tradition states the eldest of the leading South chief's faithful daughters will wed the highest available ranking of the North's to produce one. </p>
  <p>I am so sorry I had to impart to you this burden. Stay away from the Poles. Tell Katara. Above all, keep safe. May Yue and La provide for you.</p>
  <p>Love, Yagoda</p>
</blockquote><p>"Hahn is still an asshole." Kya said out loud. She alsomst crumpled the paper, and threw it off the side of the temple.</p><p>"Who is Hahn?" Soro asked.</p><p>"A stupid, self-centered, good for nothing bastard." She replied bluntly.</p><p>"Wasn't Hahn the one Yue was betrothed to?" Katara asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm betrothed to him now." Kya whispered."You guys are getting a brother-in-law." </p><p>"What?" Katara stared wide eyes at her. Kya handed her sister the scroll. Sokka, Aang and Soro looked over her shoulder as she read the message out loud.</p><p>"Arranged marriage?" Zuko stared at the slightly older girl. "I thought your betrothed died."</p><p>"In the traditions of the North, you are to be married until you have a child." Kya put on an enormous, artificial smile like Joo Dee's. "You get wedded to 50 if you haven't had a child with any before they died. Oh, goodness, you are barren? Well, sorry!"</p><p>"This is terrible." Aang said. "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Just assassinate him." Soro chipped in. They all stared stupidly at him. "What? It eliminates the problem." It was a pretty good plan if you wanted to kill someone.</p><p>"Okay, what are you doing that doesn't involve being brutal?" Aang asked.</p><p>"Marry him. I'll go back North. Then Katara can connect with the person she grows up to love." She gripped Katara's hands and locked eyes with her. "Choose wisely. I'd rather not have done this for nothing."</p><p>"But you don't love him!" Katara said, "I challenged the rules, why can't you?"</p><p>"Because this isn't a water fight. This is our culture." Kya said, and started to rip the paper. "I have a duty to the Water tribes by marrying Hahn. I will never have a child with him, though."</p><p>"You sound like Yue." Sokka said quietly. He had lost her. He wasn't going to lose Kya too.</p><p>"I take that as a compliment." His older sister sighed regretfully.</p><p>"You should change it." Sokka said. "You will basically be a queen, right? Then one day, Hahn unexpectedly falls off the canoe. You make new rules, bango! Problem solved!"</p><p>"It would never pass the council." Kya said wearily. She knew a thing or two about Water Tribe politics."And everyone knows I hate Hahn."</p><p>"The day you say I do to that jerk, is the day I cut off my wolf's tail!" Sokka said, and Kya giggled. Soro made the same vow, and Kya smiled at her brothers.</p><p>"Why are you water tribe peeps so into marriage?" Toph cut in. "Live life! Culture, smulcher."</p><p>"If you hadn't come to the north, Katara would be wrapped in this." Kya said.</p><p> </p><p>You know what? I'm going for a walk! I'll be fine!" </p><p>"She's lying!" Toph shouted back.</p><p>
  <em>Hahn. I would have to marry Hahn.</em>
</p><p>Kya suddenly heard someone in the bushes. </p><p>"Who is there?" She yelled, uncorking her flask and looking around.</p><p>"It's just me." Zuko said. He didn't know why he had followed her. He just felt the need to help her through.</p><p>"I am not talking about this with you." Kya said and put her water back.</p><p>"I just want to ask you a question." Zuko said, "How are you taking care of Annie and Fu if you are married to Hahn? From the sounds of him, I don't think he would welcome a firebender into your tribe, much less two."</p><p>"I don't know. My plan is all thrown off now!" She said "I was going to go into Ba Sing Se, enjoy my peaceful life as a unmarried woman. Simple, right? BUT NO! Yue, La, is this funny to you?" I screamed shrilly at the overcast sky. </p><p>"Calm down." he said, and placed his hand on her shoulder. The heat coursed through her veins and into her burn. The one he had given her. She shrugged off his gesture. </p><p>"No. The universe wants to force everything at me! Is it entertaining for the spirits to taunt me? First, I'm given up at three. Then, I watch my aunt get burned to death, then I find out that it is actually my mother!" Zuko sat with a poker face.</p><p>"My little brother is kidnapped, who I thought was dead. Then arranged marriage! Oops, he's gone, I get captured by an angry prince," The girl wasn't even talking to Zuko anymore. She was screaming at the spirits, at the sun, at the moon. Kya was screaming at everything and everyone.</p><p>"I fall in love, adopt a couple of kids, have a pleasant life. The spirits said no, and it all comes crashing down!" Her tears flowed. "Now, I have to get married to a man I loathe, and my kids are being tortured! What is wrong with this world?" </p><p>"Kya, it's going to be alright." He said.</p><p>"How? I never get a plain old day. I want Ba Sing Se, when you served tea, and I had everything I ever dreamed of." Kya sat down on a log and closed her eyes. When she did so, a slight breeze flowed through the air.</p><p>Zuko sat next to her on the log. His body radiated a heat she never experienced before. Not scorching hot. Just warmth, like a campfire during a blizzard.</p><p>"How long has it been since you slept?" Zuko asked. </p><p>Kya didn't know. Three days? How long were we in the Western Air Temple? "Why?" </p><p>"You don't look so good. You should get some rest." He said.</p><p>"Why do you care?" Kya asked, almost sounding like Azula, "Guilty conscience?"</p><p>"You are not very good at adhering to one idea, are you?" He said, getting frustrated at the girl's poor sense of communication, "In the past, you said I was the one who needed to figure out what my destiny was. And you said when I did, you would be right here waiting for me."</p><p>"I did. I waited. When I wait, something happens."</p><p>"Well, I've figured it out, why do you not accept me?"</p><p>"Were you content?" Kya asked meekly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Zuko started.</p><p>"Were you happy, living in the palace? Probably reuniting with a long lost girlfriend? " Kya sighed, "Were you happier there than in Ba Sing Se?"</p><p>"No. I wasn't." Zuko said. He had Mai in the Fire Nation, but no real honor.</p><p>"I miss my life back there." The girl, born of Water, closed her eyes.</p><p>"That's why I want to help you." Zuko said. "Remember when you told me whenever a flower blooms in the North, a baby is born somewhere? Or that I must have been blessed by the spirits for my good deeds? I want to believe you and your crazy water tribe stories."</p><p>Kya considered it a bit. "Maybe you finding your way is the Spirit's way of blessing me. To help me regain what I lost." She kissed Zuko on the cheek, her hair smelling of ocean spray. A smell Zuko knew well.</p><p>"Why do you always do that?" Zuko asked curiously.</p><p>"What do you mean? You never heard the nursery rhyme?" She recited it from her memories in the North "Kiss on the lips, eternal love, kiss on the forehead, you're who I'm thinking of. A kiss on the hand is full of grace, Kiss on the cheek, for a friend's old face." </p><p>"Oh, in the Fire Nation, kisses are only exchanged by lovers." Zuko said awkwardly. </p><p>"I'm so sorry. I'll learn what offends you, if that's what you want." Kya said, instantly feeling a hot blush rise to her already rosy cheeks.</p><p>"Wait. This means we are friends?" Zuko said thoughtfully.</p><p>"I guess so."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fight and Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: The Firebending Masters, The Boiling Rock Part 1 &amp; 2, 1/2 of the Southern Raiders.</p><p>Reading time: 10 min 31 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... real slow burn romance. Kya wants to be single, and that's okay. It's just she needs to open up more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Listen everybody; I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." Zuko lowered his head.</p><p>"It was Toph!" Soro pointed at her. They had been rooting through Kya's stuff, looking for her fire gummies she had bought. Toph could of done it.</p><p>Toph raised both arms to show she was innocent, "Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff."</p><p>"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone." Zuko said, and Kya's ocean blue eyes flitted from Zuko to Soro.</p><p>"What?" Kya asked, "How did you lose that? Soro, you better not have chi blocked him." Kya instantly turned to him, and he steadfastly denied it.</p><p>Katara laughed. They all stared at her, annoyed. It wasn't funny.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know... how would it have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago?" Katara said.</p><p><em>I wouldn't have got burnt. </em>Kya thought, but shook it away.</p><p>"Well it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason." Zuko said, thoughtfully rubbing his head.</p><p>Katara regarded it passively. "Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are."</p><p>"Maybe you should shut the hell up." Kya said casually. Toph punched her leg with a little bit of earth. She looked to see what the twelve year old wanted.</p><p>She made a zipper with her lips, then pointed at Katara and shrugged. <em>I don't know what's wrong with her either.</em></p><p>"I bet it's because I changed sides." Zuko reasoned.</p><p>"That's ridiculous." Katara said.</p><p>"You also didn't tend to his fever after he had helped Appa." Kya pointed out to Katara. "It was scorching for three days."</p><p>"He got sick, from doing good?" Katara laughed</p><p>"You wouldn't be laughing if it was you." Kya glared fiercely at her. </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage," Aang theorised. "And you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."</p><p>"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry... easy enough." Sokka proceeded to poke Zuko in the waist and head with the hilt of his sword several times.</p><p>"I'll help!" Soro grinned, and made faces while Sokka kept poking Zuko. Kya couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>"Ok, cut it out! Look... even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way." Zuko said.</p><p>"That's a step forward." Kya smiled.</p><p>"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source." Toph said "I recommend the original source."</p><p>"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka said</p><p>"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the source of firebending is." Toph said</p><p>"So is it jumping into a volcano?" Soro said, "Or maybe we can put him in a bonfire?" Soro was getting more gruesome every day. Kya settled on inquiring what the hell was wrong with him.</p><p>Badgermoles were the first earthbenders according to Toph, and she felt she and the creatures understood each other as they were both blind. She learned earthbending by faithfully imitating their movements.</p><p>"That's amazing, Toph." Aang said "I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the Sky Bison."</p><p>"Sort of like how I like sitting under the moon and just talk to spirits all night?" Kya asked.</p><p>"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct."</p><p>Kya felt her throat clench.<em> Kioku, the Red Spirit. And Doragon, the Blue. Their spirit forms were both Dragons. They might have been telling me something. Ran and Shaw. What were those names pertaining to?</em></p><p>"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon," Aang looked confused. "And there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."</p><p>"Well, they aren't around anymore, ok?" Zuko said, "But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."</p><p>"Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid." Aang said.</p><p>"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins." Zuko thought out loud.</p><p>"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."</p><p>"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 1,000 years ago?" Sokka asked.</p><p>"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher."</p><hr/><p>Kya slept in and didn't see Zuko and Aang off. She felt extremely dreadful, but Sokka said they left really early. The waterbending student decided the best thing to do right now was to practice her bending. She tried several specific forms and was getting in the 'zone'.</p><p>Up and push, and down and pull. Kya wrestled with a more complex move, but soon became better at it.</p><p>She thought of Hama, and how she had learned bloodbending. Was it really that bad? If Kya carefully developed it, she could walk in on the full moon and soundly defeat the Firelord. The only thing holding her back was her promise.</p><p>
  <em>Conceal your urge. The urge to compete will defeat you. Conceal, don't feel. </em>
</p><p>"Hey, Snowflake!" Toph called. She had taken to addressing Kya as 'Snowflake' after she threw some water up in the air and froze it so she could feel more at home. "Peanut head is being a wimp and doesn't want to spar. You want to help me out?"</p><p>"Okay. Don't expect me to be as good as you, though!"</p><p>"I don't." She said dryly.</p><p>They faced off, and Toph smirked. Haru, Teo, Katara, Soro, Sokka, and the Duke all watched. </p><p>Kya took out her water. This was going to be hard.</p><p>Toph wasted no time in trying to entrap her. The older girl cut through the younger's blocks of earth and dodged the rest.</p><p>"Oh, so you think running is good? You are looking like Twinkle Toes!" Toph mocked her.</p><p>"Oh, so you think mocking in a spar is funny?" Kya laughed. "I have barely a gallon of water. This whole thing is made out of Earth!"</p><p>"Aww, Baby Snowflake is complaining? Did she get a boo-boo?"</p><p>"No, but you will!" Kya declared and knocked her opponent to the ground. When Toph landed, it swept a wave of earth under the other, and she fell likewise. </p><p>They laughed heartily and carefully helped each other up.</p><p>"Thanks for the spar, Snow." Toph said</p><p>"You are welcome, Rocky." Kya smiled knowingly. It had been fun to just be a kid for a while.</p><p>"I wanna spar you, Kya!" Soro said.</p><p>"Go spar Toph, don't be a softie!" I replied.</p><p>"But-," Soro said and looked at Toph, who was cracking her knuckles.</p><p>"Besides, I know you like her. Don't be afraid." Kya said quietly to him.</p><p>He nodded, then went off to spar with Toph.</p><p>Kya laughed at her little brother, who was going crazy trying to compliment her instead of fight.</p><hr/><p>"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable." Aang said, while he and Zuko demonstrated the technique</p><p>"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka teased.</p><p>"Well, I like the dance." Kya smirked</p><p>"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form."</p><p>"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord." Sokka teased again.</p><p>"Oh, can I learn the tap dance?" Soro asked Sokka </p><p>"Climb aboard!"</p><p>"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko retaliated. </p><p>"Oh yeah? What's your little form called?" Katara asked.</p><p>"The Dancing Dragon." Zuko said quietly. They all laughed, but none like Kya. When Zuko didn't start laughing with them, Kya placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Seriously though, I would be honored to learn the Dancing Dragon. I think I can combine it with waterbending. Then Katara and I can use it in battle."</p><p>"You can use it in battle." Katara said coldly. "I'm just fine without"</p><p>
  <em>What was up with her?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kya walked up to Soro, who had a pair of broadswords in his hands. Zuko was demonstrating to him how to hold them</p><p>"Where the hell did you get that?" Kya asked, more amused then angry.</p><p>"I got it with the money I made with Toph. Zuko said he would teach me." Soro said, attending to him.</p><p>"Oh, is that a problem?" Zuko asked sheepishly.</p><p>"No, It's just, I never knew you could use dao swords."</p><p>"There are many things you do not know about me." Zuko smiled, before turning to his apprentice. "Okay, Keep in mind, these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two separate parts of the same whole." He looked saddened, as if this reminded him of something.</p><p>Kya observed them for a while, and noticed how Zuko looked at Soro. It was almost like how Sokka looked at Katara, or how Katara looked at Toph. It was a mutual, sibling bond.</p><p>Kya could live with that, and Zuko was happy to finally be accepted.</p><hr/><p>"I hope you learned something from Iroh about tea." Kya joked as Zuko poured her some, "You didn't put the stems in again, did you?" She wasn't saying it rude or anything, just teasing him.</p><p>"No one can make tea like Uncle." Zuko admitted, "But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"</p><p>"Sure." Katara said.</p><p>"I like jokes." Aang agreed.</p><p>"I think I remember this one." Kya said, crossing her legs in expectation.</p><p>"Okay. Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punchline is, "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed." No one laughed except Kya, who remembered Iroh telling the joke. She missed him. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it."</p><p>"Right. Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara said snarkily.</p><p>"The joke goes, what did the jasmine plant says to the teamaker? 'Leaf me alone; I'm bushed.'" Kya grinned. They were all laughing, and Sokka asked to speak to Zuko.</p><p>The next morning, Zuko and Sokka were gone. They left a note.</p><p>"What does it say?" Toph asked</p><p>"Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko. One more thing. Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Soro, You can practice the Swords. Make sure you use the wooden ones. Zuko."</p><p>"Well, we do need meat. I hope they will be okay." Kya said, looking out at the sky.</p><hr/><p>"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked. Kya hugged Zuko and Sokka when they came back</p><p>"It kind of got destroyed." Zuko said. He would rather not have Katara get mad at him.</p><p>"Are you guys okay? Do you need me to heal you?" Kya started fearing the worst. "I missed you two Boneheads."</p><p>“Sounds like a crazy fishing trip.” Aang said</p><p>Toph stuck to asking the important questions “Did you at least get some good meat?”</p><p>“I did.” Sokka said, closing his eyes. “The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood.”</p><p>That’s when Kya saw her dad, coming off the thing with a girl about Sokka’s age. The girls hugged him.</p><p>“I missed you, Dad.” Kya said</p><p>“How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?” Katara interrogated her brother.</p><p>“We... kind of went to a Fire Nation prison.”</p><p>“You WHAT?” Kya asked. Soro and the girl were talking like they knew each other.</p><p>Zuko nodded.</p><p>“You two idiots. So dumb, but yet so fucking smart.” She smiled and hugged Zuko. “Thanks for helping to bring Dad back.”</p><p>Zuko awkwardly half-hugged her back. She kissed him on the forehead, then ran.</p><hr/><p>A large BANG woke everyone up.</p><p>Zuko saved Katara from a falling rock, and Katara only glanced at him.</p><p>"Come on, we can get out through here!" Toph yelled.</p><p>Zuko decided to run headfirst into danger. “Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit.” Zuko said</p><p>They had to seperate from Dad again. Kya was sick and tired of this war, tearing them apart over and over again. This was just old scars being ripped open over and over again. Her blood boiled as she saw the princess.</p><p>
  <em>She has my kids somewhere. And I'm going to find them.</em>
</p><p>When she fell off the cliff, Kya didn't care.</p><p>"She's not going to make it." Zuko said</p><p>Azula tugged the hairpiece off her hair and firebent with her feet as the force propels her to the nearby cliff. As she neared the cliff, she back flipped and dug her hair piece into the rocks as she skidded down. Then she thrust her legs against the rocks to slow down her descent.</p><p>"Of course she did."</p><p>"That bitch." Kya muttered, "Can't anything kill you?"</p><p>We had to fly away to an island far away.</p><hr/><p>Dinner rolled around. It was her turn to cook. And they still had no meat.</p><p>“Wow, camping,” Aang remarked. “It really seems like old times again doesn’t it?”</p><p>“If you really want it to be like old times," Zuko said, "I could, uh chase you around a while and try to capture you.” The others laughed.</p><p>Katara has stayed silent, which left her older sister worried.</p><p>"Tara, you okay?" Kya whispered to her.</p><p>"No." She said in a low voice.</p><p>Sokka didn’t seem to notice it, instead he raised his cup, toasting, “To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he’d be our hero.” This was true. If he hadn’t fought his sister then this would have been a totally different story.</p><p>Most of them replied to Sokka’s toast with a, “Here, here!" All except Katara.</p><p>Toph punched his shoulder, “I’m touched,” said Zuko. “I don’t deserve this.”</p><p>“Yeah,” agreed Katara in a low and threatening tone. “No kidding.” She got up and left, leaving her rice.</p><p>"Katara..." Kya called after her, and followed her.</p><p>"It's about the anniversary, isn't it?" the elder asked the younger. "Tomorrow marks 7 years since the raid."</p><p>"How can you and Sokka be so okay with it? You saw her body." Katara cried as they sat in their shared tent.</p><p>"I did more than see the body." Kya said. She closed her eyes. "You know that necklace you are wearing? Guess who took it off."</p><p>She touched their mom's necklace. "That was you?"</p><p>"Yeah." She looked down. "Don't blame Zuko for what happened, Tara.."</p><p>"He betrayed us!" Katara started up again.</p><p>"He was probably like, I don't know, 8 when it happened. It had nothing to do with him!"</p><p>"Perhaps." She said coldly. "But it doesn't mean anything."</p><hr/><p>"Kya, can I ask you something?" Zuko asked her while she was sitting in the almost full moonlight on the beach.</p><p>"Sure." she said, and motioned for him to come next to her.</p><p>"It's about Katara."</p><p>"Yeah, she hates your guts." Kya said. "Don't worry, she'll come around."</p><p>"I know that!" He pinched his nose. "I meant about her past, she kept on mentioning her Mom."</p><p>"It's almost the anniversary day." She closed her eyes. "7 years since tomorrow, is the day that the raid happened. The day Mom died."</p><p>"Sokka said you saw it all."</p><p>"Yeah. I don't talk about it much." Kya brushed some sand out of her hair, hoping he would change the subject.</p><p>"I need you to tell me as much as you can about the man that did it." Zuko said.</p><p>"Why?" She asked, her blue eyes seeming to change to a darker tone. "It happened years ago. There's nothing you could do."</p><p>"If you had to point the man out, could you do it?"</p><p>"Definitely. I can't forget the guy who gave me my first burns. Why?"</p><p>"I want you to help me track him down."</p><p>"No. This is stupid." Kya said, "Katara needs her revenge story, I get that. But I'm okay now. Seeing... HIM again would mess me up." She started listening to the badger frogs croak.</p><p>"This is about justice. Are you going to let him go by unpunished?" Zuko said angrily</p><p>"You seem to be doing so much to win people over," Kya snapped, "That you ignore the people who have loved you all along!"</p><p>They sat in silence, until Zuko broke it.</p><p>"Yesterday... you kissed me on the forehead. That meant... I'm the one you were thinking of." Zuko deduced.</p><p>"You remembered the poem." She said softly.</p><p>For once, under the moonlight, Kyanna felt at peace. She sat closer to Zuko, as his warmth was refreshing this cool summer night.</p><p>"Fire Flakes, did you ever... have a girl?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, Mai, why?"</p><p>"No reason." She said, her face burning up in jealousy. She disregarded it. Mai was a rich girl. Of course she would get Zuko.</p><p>"Are you... jealous of Mai?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"NO." Kya said, blush rising to her cheeks. </p><p>"It looks like you are." Zuko smirked.</p><p>"One more word, and I'll cut off your tongue and hang it in the middle." She threatened jokingly.</p><p>"Well, can't do that if you aren't able to move." Zuko grinned, and held her arms down. She squealed as the teenager tried to get out. She grabbed sand and rubbed it in his face.</p><p>"You dirty fighter!" Zuko called. It turned into a free for all, and Kya almost won, if it wasn't for Zuko being stronger.</p><p>They laid together on the sand, panting and covered from head to toe, looking up at the stars twinkling above.</p><p>"Zuko?" She said quietly. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Zuko said, and Kya felt her chest envelope in warmth. Sparks flew, and before she knew it, she was kissing him. Full, straight on the lips.</p><p>It seemed to last forever, but soon, he pulled away from her, leaving his breath on her cheek.</p><p>"Kya. does this mean you forgive me?" Zuko asked</p><p>"Yes. It does." She replied.</p><p>
  <em>So this was love.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bitter and Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: Southern Raiders</p><p>Reading time: 3 min 34 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need to borrow Appa." Katara told Aang.</p><p>"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang teased.</p><p>"Yes, it is." Katara said. serious.</p><p>"Oh. What's going on?" Aang said, surprised at Katara's tone.</p><p>"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me." Katara said</p><p>"Sokka told me the story of what happened. And Kya described the day." Zuko explained, "I know who did it. And I know how to find him."</p><p>"Umm..." Aang said, "And what exactly do you think this would accomplish?"</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't understand." Katara said, and turned away from Aang.</p><p>"Wait, stop, I do understand." Aang said. "You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sand benders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"</p><p>"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."</p><p>"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." Aang said.</p><p>"I agree." Kya said. "He was a monster. But that doesn't mean I'm going to help with this. You guys have to do this on your own."</p><p>"Fine! Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need." Katara said, frustrated. "Maybe that's what he deserves."</p><p>"Katara, you sound like Jet." Aang said.</p><p>"Wait, you guys knew Jet?" Kya asked, but that was a little off topic. Sokka nodded at her.</p><p>"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."</p><p>"Katara, she was my Mother too. But I think Aang might be right." Sokka said</p><p>"I agree." I said.</p><p>"Then you two didn't love her the way I did." Katara retaliated.</p><p>"Katara..." Sokka was speechless.</p><p>"No, I didn't." Kya said, her face suddenly becoming darker then anyone ever seen her, "I barely knew her."</p><p>"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." Aang said.</p><p>"That's cute. But this isn't air temple pre-school. It's the real World." Zuko said.</p><p>"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara said.</p><p>"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness." Aang said.</p><p>"That's the same as doing nothing."</p><p>"No it is not. Did you forget I forgave you?" Kya said and spun on her heel. "I guess that was nothing!"</p><p>She stomped away to clear her head.</p><hr/><p>That night was the night before the full moon. She lay looking at Yue and talking to her. Kya hoped she could hear her.</p><p>"Hey, Yue? It's me again. I wonder what it's like up there? I've gotten better at Water bending." Kya said, and watched the stars wink at her. "Are you now united to La? I'm just wondering, as you know I habitually do."</p><p>Kya looked over to the camp, where Suki and Sokka were walking hand in hand.</p><p>Her name was Suki. That was the name of the new girl. She was the Kyoshi warrior Soro had described to Kya about. The one they had told stories of.</p><p>Suki was super nice, and was fun to spar. She said she would be better if she had fans.</p><p>Soro looked at her with an amused face.</p><p>Kya saw Aang approaching this way. He flopped in the grass next to her.</p><p>"Tara took Appa?" Kya asked.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Off to kill someone?"</p><p>"Yep." Aang said.</p><p>They sat in silence, the branches breaking in the wind.</p><p>"So. You like my sister, huh?" Kya said. What a great way to spring the question.</p><p>"I don't know what..."</p><p>"Aang, take it from a girl who's been courted and flirted with." Kya said. She did not mention that the flirting was awkward, but still. "You are in love. I can tell. Just like Soro and Toph. Just like Sokka and Suki."</p><p>"I don't know what to say to her. At the invasion, we kissed and..."</p><p>"Oh, first kiss. That's an excellent one. I'm delighted you shared it with Katara." Kya said, and smiled at the monk.</p><p>"What about you?" Aang asked, "What was yours?"</p><p>"You have to swear on your arrow. No, on Appa." Kya said. "Swear on Appa that you will not tell anyone."</p><p>"I promise." Aang pledged.</p><p>"I shared my first kiss with Zuko. Last night." She smiled, getting butterflies just thinking about it..</p><p>"You... and Zuko..." Aang looked like his eyes would pop out of his head.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. You promised." Kya reminded him.</p><p>"It's just... Wow. That's amazing."</p><p>"Hey, Monk Charming, this was supposed to be about you." She said, and nudged the boy. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Sorry." Aang said.</p><p>"You know, you never told me how you guys knew Jet." Kya said. "I met him in Ba Sing Se. I have never seen him hurt the innocents."</p><p>Aang told her about the dam and how Jet was a part of wiping out a village.</p><p>Those kids and families were now homeless. It didn't sound like the Jet Kya met.</p><p>"That's terrible." she whispered.</p><p>"But it teaches us we can't be run by revenge." Aang said.</p><p>"I hope Katara is okay. It's a full moon tonight." she said</p><p>"She'll be okay." Aang assured me.</p><hr/><p>"Katara! Are you okay?" Aang said.</p><p>"I'm doing fine." Katara said</p><p>"Zuko told me what you did. Or... what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."</p><p>"Kat, you didn't do it. You were capable to hold back." Kya said, smiling.</p><p>"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't." Katara smiled at me. "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."</p><p>"It makes you strong. I was going to kill Zuko in the North." Kya said, and saw Zuko's eyes widen, "I regained the strength not to, and here we are."</p><p>"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." Aang correctly said </p><p>"But I didn't forgive him." Katara said. Kya admired her straightforward honesty. "I'll never forgive him. But I am ready to forgive you." Katara said, and she hugged Zuko. Then she turned and walked leisurely to Sokka.</p><p>"Thanks Zuko, for everything," Kya said and gently kissed his cheek. She walked over to Aang and gently kissed his rosy cheek too. </p><p>"Both of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lies and Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: The Ember Island Players</p><p>Reading time: 8 min 30 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: Death (You know who.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am not going to a play about us." Kya said.</p><p>"PLEASE?" Soro begged.</p><p>Zuko shot her a look that said, <em>Don't leave me to watch this trash alone</em>.</p><p>"Come on, it'll be fun." Katara and Suki both tried to get her to go, and she sighed. Too many people wanted to go.</p><p>"Okay."</p><hr/><p>The theater smelled of oily grease and meat and sugar, culminating in an unpleasant aroma, further adding to the nausea she had the past couple of days.</p><p>"Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling." Kya squealed in boisterous laughter as Actress Katara made her hope speeches and Sokka with his stupid meat jokes.</p><p>"It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years."</p><p>"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Actor Sokka asked.</p><p>"Ah yes, The monk in the iceberg." Kya said, and nudged Aang.</p><p>"Waterbend, hai-ya!" Actress Katara said and sliced across. </p><p>Kya frowned at how they disrespected her culture.</p><p>Aang was played by a woman, to which Toph and Soro laughed, but she cringed. Who knew who would be playing them.</p><p>When Zuko's boat entered with actor Zuko poised near the front of the ship, looking through a spyglass, I=Kya couldn't help but grin. His scar was on the wrong side.</p><p>Uncle Iroh was depicted as a fellow who didn't give a damn about anything but eating. Zuko was stiff and not entirely accurate.</p><p>From finding Momo to Katara stealing the waterbending scroll to Bumi, the play was okay. Suki even made an appearance.</p><p>"I am the Blue Spirit. The scourge of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar." The Actor Blue spirit declared. </p><p>"Wait, Aang, the Blue spirit saved you?" Kya asked in a low voice.</p><p>"It was Zuko." Aang said, then focused at the play.</p><p>When Jet came on the act, Kya asked her sister about it. She disregarded it. Kya told her she had a crush on him too. Aang along with Zuko looked at them with odd looks on their faces.</p><p>They finally got to the north. Kya waited for actress her. She finally came out and... she wore a Bikini top and a very revealing dress. The slit on the side almost went to her hip! She fawned over Sokka, and Kya almost puked. <em>Ew. No incest, please!</em></p><p>"Oh Sokka, I find you so gorgeous." Actress Kya said. </p><p>He merely looked at actress Yue in awe.</p><p>Later, when they had the whole La and Aang thing, Actress Kya was flirting with Actor Soldiers. "GET SOME STANDARDS WOMAN!!!" Kya said angrily.</p><p>She showed gratitude to Yue when the first intermission started. The kids all congregated on the steps to this balcony.</p><p>“So far,” Zuko commented. “This intermission is the best part of the play.”</p><p>“Apparently, the playwright thinks I’m an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time,” remarked Sokka as he sat down. He then angrily chomped on his snack. </p><p>“Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics,” Suki teased.</p><p>“I know!”</p><p>“At least the Sokka actor kinda looks like you,” Aang stated. “That woman playing the Avatar doesn’t resemble me at all.” The poor kid then buried his head in his hands.</p><p>“I don’t know,” said Toph, leaning against the railing. “You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys.”</p><p>Aang groaned angrily.</p><p>“Relax, Aang,” said Katara. “They’re not accurate portrayals. It’s not like I’m a preachy crybaby who can’t resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time.” We all just stared at her. “What?”</p><p>Aang looked away as he commented, “Yeah, that’s not who you are at all.”</p><p>"And we all know I do not wear that kind of stuff. I looked like a fucking slut. I'll be needing some eye bleach after this." Kya said. Katara shot her a look for using such words.</p><p>"I can't wait to see me!" Soro said. "I'm probably going to be buff and handsome!" </p><p>“Listen friends,” said Toph. “It’s obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you’re seeing up there on that stage is the truth."</p><hr/><p>The play started up again in Omashu. Actress Kya was kidnapping Tom-tom. "I cannot leave you behind. I wonder what part of you will taste the best!" She said to the sandbag.</p><p>"Kya, you can't eats people!" A four year-old entered. He had an excessive lisp and wore earth Kingdom clothes. Kya had no idea who this kid was supposed to be.</p><p>"Soro, my only brother! I have found you!" Actress Kya said, and dropped the bag, causing it to burst. The real Soro and Kya looked at each other. Accusing Kya of being a slutty cannibal. Soro was a little kid. <em>How could this get any worse? </em></p><p>Actress Aang flew around the stage in search of an earthbending master. That’s when the actor playing Toph appeared, holding up the prop rock that was previously sitting on the stage.</p><p>“You can’t find an earthbending Master in the sky,” said Actor Toph in a gruff voice. “You have to look underground.” He then threw the rock over them.</p><p>The real Aang, Katara, Suki, and all chuckled. </p><p>"Who are you?” Actress Aang asked Actor Toph.</p><p> “My name’s Toph, because it sounds like Tough, and that’s just what I am.”</p><p>"Well, Tough..." Actress Kya batted her eyes. "You are so handsome!"</p><p>Kya almost walked up to the stage and hit her actress. The only thing stopping her was Zuko, who was in the way of any attempt.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” the real Toph said from her seat in the audience. “I sound like a guy. A really buff guy.”</p><p>“Well Toph,” remarked Katara. “What you hear up there is the truth. Hurts doesn’t it?”</p><p>"Are you kidding me?” The blind girl gestured out to the audience. “I wouldn’t have cast it any other way.” She chuckled, gripping the railing of the booth. “At least I’m not a flying bald lady.” </p><p>“So, you’re blind?” Actress Aang asked Buff Toph.</p><p>He laughed. “I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except, I don’t see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth.” He then proceeded to scream shrilly in their faces. “There. I got a pretty good look at you.”</p><p>“Okay, what the actual fuck was that?” Kya asked.</p><hr/><p>"You caught me." Actress Azula said. "Wait. What's that? I think it's your honor."</p><p>"Where?" All the actors looked behind them.</p><p>"She escaped. But how?" Actress Katara said.</p><p>"Oh, I wanna be with Zuko now. Okay?" Actress Kya said obnoxiously.</p><p>"Okay." Actor Toph shrugged.</p><p>The Drill scene was <em>boring.</em> (<em>Oh, Spirits, I made a Sokka joke</em>.) </p><p>Jet was back, but obviously had a screw or two loose.</p><p>"What the hell is this?" Kya asked.</p><p>"Did Jet just... die?" Zuko asked</p><p>"Yeah, What did happen to Jet? I still kinda feel bad about him being captured." Kya asked, looking to her brothers.</p><p>"You know, it was really unclear." Sokka admitted</p><p>Ba Sing Se came up, and Kya felt her stomach churn.</p><p>"I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive." Actress Katara said</p><p>"Back off, he's <em>mine.</em>" Actress Kya growled.</p><p>Kya almost laughed at that. <em>Almost.</em></p><p>"You two don't have to make fun of me."</p><p>"But I mean it. I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." Kya looked over to Aang, who was not taking this well.</p><p>"Noooooo. HE IS MINE!" Actress Kya whined.</p><p>"Wait. I thought you were the Avatar's girl." Zuko said. "And you are just a whiny brat."</p><p>Actress Katara laughed at the thought. "The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this?" She and Actor Zuko embraced.</p><p>"I'll teeellllll!" Actress Me said. Actor Zuko shot a red ribbon at her, and she fell down.</p><p>Kya stuck her tongue at her actress.</p><p>Zuko was choosing which side to be on. It was either his nation with Azula, or treachery with Iroh and Kya.</p><p>"I love you Zuko, and I will help you, whatever path you choose!" Actress Kya said. </p><p>Obviously, Actor Zuko chose his nation.</p><p>"Oops, I lied!" Actress Kya said, then was killed by Azula.</p><p>The gang all cringed at how they “killed off” the Avatar with Azula’s lightning while he was in the Avatar state. Everyone else in the audience, however, cheered.</p><hr/><p>It was now time for another intermission. This time, they gathered right outside their booth. </p><p>“It seems like every time there’s a big battle,” stated Suki, “You guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk, Suki,” Sokka remarked. “Didn’t Azula take you captive? That’s right, she did.”</p><p>She gave him a hard stare and asked, “Are you trying to get on my bad side?”</p><p>Katara emerged from the seating area and asked the group, “Does anyone know where Aang is?”</p><p>“He left to get me fire gummies like ten minutes ago, and I’m still waiting,” Sokka complained.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s why he left,” Kya said in a downbeat tone.</p><p>“I’m gonna check outside,” stated the waterbender. She then left. </p><p>As Kya saw a kid dressed up as the Avatar run around, she felt her heart hurt at the fact that Annie and Fu were not here.</p><p>“Geez,” said Toph as she stood against the wall. “Everyone’s getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual, Zuko. And that’s saying something.” She crossed her arms.</p><p>“You don’t get it,” Zuko told her. He glanced up at her form. “It’s different for you. You get a muscly version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s pretty great,” Toph agreed.</p><p>“But for me, it takes all the mistakes I’ve made in my life and shoved them back in my face.”</p><p>“You seem pretty calm about your character, Kya,” Toph noticed.</p><p>“Eh,” Kya shrugged. “I definitely can be a bitter and stupid bitch. I just hate how they pretend the water tribe to be slutty motherfuckers. I guess that's how everyone sees me.”</p><p>“But you’re not like that at all,” Zuko countered. They sat next to each other.</p><p>"This play sucks." the waterbender said</p><hr/><p>The invasion was actually kinda funny, with Sokka having given is actor some tips. Kya's actress was gone. Actor Soro was annoying.</p><p>“We finally made it to the Royal Palace,” Actress Aang stated. “But no one’s home.”</p><p>Then actor Zuko appeared on stage. “Actually, I’m here.” He pointed towards the group. “And I want to join you.”</p><p>"I knew you would choose treachery!" Actress Kya said, kissing him on the scar. The real one slunk deep into her seat. <em>Oh, La so help me, a tidal wave is going to accidentally wash this whole theater soon.</em></p><p>“I guess we have no choice,” actor Sokka stated. The five of them all ran off the stage. “Come on.”</p><p>Meanwhile, the real Sokka got up from his seat, saying, “I guess that’s it. The play’s caught up to the present now.”</p><p>“Wait,” Suki stopped him. “The play’s not over.”</p><p>He sat back down. “But it is over. Unless… this is the future!” </p><p>"I doubt it." Soro said.</p><p>The actor playing the Firelord stepped onto the stage saying, “With the energy harnessed from the comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!” </p><p>Actress Azula entered stating, in a monotone, “Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They’re trying to stop you!” </p><p>“You take care of Zuko,” the Firelord ordered before dramatically declaring, “I shall take care of the Avatar myself. ” With a puff of smoke, he disappeared.</p><p>Actor Zuko and Actress Azula then engaged in battle. Actress Aang appeared but Zuko told her, “Aang, you go fight the Firelord, I shall deal with my sister.”</p><p>“You are no longer my brother,” the actress portraying Azula declared. “You are an enemy”</p><p>“No!” He argued. “I am the rightful heir to the throne!”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>They then engaged in battle, using blue and red ribbons to depict Firebending. Then, suddenly, he was engulfed in flames. “HONOR!!” Actor Zuko exclaimed as he died.</p><p>The next and probably the final scene occurred between Actress Aang and Actor Ozai. “So,” he said. Ominously sitting in a now illuminated chair. “Have you mastered all four elements?”</p><p>“Yeah!” She said. “And now, you’re going down!”</p><p>“No, it is you who are going down.” He stood. “You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I am unstoppable!” </p><p>Actress Aang gave an extremely surprised face to the audience. They then engaged in battle which unfortunately ended in Ozai winning, sending a giant amount of fire Aang’s way, engulfing her. She cried out, “Nooooooo!” And died. Just died.</p><p>“It is over, father,” Actress Azula appeared on stage. “We’ve done it.”</p><p>“Yes, we have done it,” he agreed. The fire in the background slowly began to rise. “The dreams of my father and my father’s father are now being realized.” The flag of the Fire Nation appeared behind him and he rose on a pedestal, saying, “The world is mine!”</p><p>Everyone but Team Avatar rose up and cheered. The teens' own faces just stared at the stage in horror. They immediately left for the house</p><p>"That... wasn't a good play." Zuko said<br/>"I'll say."</p><p>"What the fuck."</p><p>"Terrible."</p><p>"No kidding."</p><p>"Horrible."</p><p>"You said it."</p><p>"But the effects were decent."</p><p>The play ended late, but no one felt like resting. No one went to sleep after a somber walk back to their provisional "home," by quiet, collective decision. Aang leaned down against Appa and pulled off his shirt. Katara, stood on the other side of their poorly shaped circle, as far apart as she could.</p><p>Kya frowned, seeing them avoid each other. <em>What had happened?</em></p><p>"They were actually pretty good actors. I think he was the writing that did it." Soro said, "It could have been way worse! Aang could have been a five year old!"</p><p>
  <em>Thank Yue for Soro's optimism.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my way of putting everything I was going to do with this. Kya was going to die by the hands of Azula, then look on in the spirit world. Soro was going to be a four year old. Anni and Fu were non-existent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Deception and Guidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: Sozin's Comet Part 1</p><p>Reading time: 11 min 14 seconds</p><p>Trigger Warning:  None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"More ferocious!" Zuko yelled, "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart."</p><p>Zuko was drilling Aang harder and harder for the end of summer. There was no way this was for nothing.</p><p>"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara said.</p><p>"Ooh, me, me, me!" Aang yelled.</p><p>"Hey," Zuko held Aang back by his robes. "Your lesson is not over yet! Get back here."</p><p>"Zuko, let him have some juice." Kya said. "It's not like he is forgetting everything you just taught him because he had a drink of watermelon!"</p><p>"Yeah," Suki said, "Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?"</p><p>"Fine." Zuko said angrily, "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead! "</p><p>"Hey! I'm not that lazy!" Soro grunted.</p><p>"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!" Sokka yelled.</p><p>They went swimming. Kya couldn't remember the last time she was in the Ocean. It was warm and blue and felt good. She did not see the white glow briefly surround her.</p><p>Kya swam for the longest time, before she heard a commotion on the shore.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki, and he destroyed it!" Sokka yelled, "Oh, and he's attacking Aang."</p><p>"What the heck Sokka?" Soro replied.</p><p>They ran to help Aang, who was enduring a battle on the roofs.</p><p>Kya tried to tell herself it wasn't so. <em>Not again. No. Zuko did not betray us. He did not betray us. He did not betray us.</em></p><p>When Aang finally beat Zuko, Kya was pissed at him.</p><p>"What the FUCKING hogmonkey SHIT in HELL is wrong with you?!" Kya yelled.</p><p>"You could have hurt Aang." Katara added</p><p>"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you?! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only 3 days away!" Zuko said.</p><p><em>Oh, Tui and La. We didn't tell him</em>. Kya slapped her forehead. It was her job to tell him the plan.</p><p>"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"</p><p>"About Sozin's Comet... I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came." Aang said sheepishly.</p><p>"After?"</p><p>Aang was going to fight the Fire Lord after the Comet came. If he did it right now, he would lose and possibly die, which would ruin their chances for the world.</p><p>Zuko said they couldn't wait, because harnessing the power of the comet, Fire Lord Ozai was going to end the war, by burning the Earth Kingdom to the ground.</p><p>Katara dropped down to the ground on her knees. Sokka grabbed Suki by the shoulder in a reassuring gesture.</p><p>"I can't believe this."</p><p>"Your dad is NUTS!" I said.</p><p>"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka said.</p><p>"What am I going to do?" Aang said. Kya walked to the twelve year old, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I know you're scared.  And I know you're not ready to save the World." Zuko said. "But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a World to save anymore."</p><p>"Your dad is a dick in several ways." she muttered.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me about your Dad's crazy plan sooner?"Aang said</p><p>"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" Zuko replied.</p><p>"Sorry?" Kya said inaudibly.</p><p>"This is bad. This is really, really bad." Aang's face was full of worry and despair. Kya placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>They encouraged him and told him he wouldn't have to fight the Fire Lord alone. They would be there with him through thick and thin, through good and bad. They would support him, no matter what.</p><p>"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara said.</p><p>"Zuko, get your butt over here!" her sister said and seized his arm.</p><p>He looked surprised, but smiled when Kya hauled him in for the hug.</p><p>
  <em>We are all going to die.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I can't." Aang dropped his staff. We were practicing for the Comet, and Aang couldn't even slice a watermelon.</p><p>
  <em>He is too weak to do it.</em>
</p><p>Kya got cross at myself for judging him. <em>This is against his beliefs. Let it go.</em></p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Sokka yelled, jabbing an accusing finger at Aang. "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."</p><p>Sokka sliced the Melon, and Kya saw Aang grimace at the thought of killing Ozai.</p><p>"There." Sokka said. "That's how it's done."</p><p>"Sokka, knock it off." Kya said, and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "He just needs time to prepare himself for what has to be done."</p><p>Aang smiled weakly at the girl.</p><p>"Maybe... Someone else can take him out." Kya said slowly to him. "Then you would not have to live with it."</p><p>"As the Avatar, I'm supposed to defeat the Firelord." Aang said. "I don't know what to do."</p><p>"You will, soon." She said, and smiled. At least, she hoped so.</p><hr/><p>Katara discovered a picture of Baby Zuko. Kya couldn't help but giggle at him. He was so cute!</p><p>"Oh lighten up, I was just teasing." Katara said.</p><p>"That's not me. It's my Father."</p><p>There was a rather awkward silence.</p><p>Kya whistled low. "Wow, that ruined the mood. It's still adorable."</p><p>"But he looked so sweet and innocent." Suki said, pointing at the scroll.</p><p>Zuko sighed bitterly. "Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers."</p><p>"But he is still a human being." Aang said</p><p>Zuko was angry Aang was 'defending' his father. To be honest, Kya thought Aang needed to do what was best for the world. She didn't care how.</p><p>"There's gotta be another way." Aang said</p><p>"Like what?" Zuko said</p><p>"I don't know." Aang said, shrugging. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use glue bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."</p><p>"Can't bend..." Soro stroked his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko said sarcastically. Kya elbowed him.</p><p>"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asked naively.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Cool down Fire Flakes." Kya said. "He was just thinking of another way." She nodded towards Aang.</p><p>"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like..."</p><p>"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you."</p><p>"Yeah, just slice him. It would be quick and painless." Soro added unhelpfully.</p><p>"This isn't a joke, you two! None of you understand the position I'm in!"</p><p>"Aang, we do understand. It's just..." Katara started.</p><p>"Just what, Katara?! What?" Aang yelled.</p><p>Katara seemed annoyed. "We're trying to help."</p><p>"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I love to hear it!" Aang said, and stomped away. Kya was the only one who seemed to understand.</p><p>"Aang, don't walk away from this." Katara started to walk towards him as Zuko touched her shoulder to stop her from doing so.</p><p>"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." Zuko said.</p><p>"Y'all messed up." Kya said. "This is his beliefs. People die for them. He's going to do something stupid if you challenge it."</p><p>"Then what do you expect us to do?" Toph asked</p><p>Kya looked in the direction of where Aang had stomped away. Bless that boy. "Pray."</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Kyanna." The blue spirit said, "Are you prepared for the comet?"</p>
  <p>"I think I'm going to die. I don't want to leave my friends without me." She said, curling up. "I mean, I know they would be able to live without me, it's just..."</p>
  <p>"You don't want to cause a hole in their lives." He finished.</p>
  <p>"Yeah." Kya said, and looked at his masked face. </p>
  <p>
    <em>Would the Fire Lord dying leave a hole in Zuko and Azula's life? Zuko doesn't seem to care, but I don't know about Azula. Hell, Azula can suffer for all I care. Zuko is the one I worried about.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Aang says he can't kill the Fire Lord," Kya said, "But isn't that how the war is supposed to end?"</p>
  <p>"The war must end no matter what. If killing the Firelord is the only way, so be it." He said gruffly</p>
  <p>"But..."</p>
  <p>"You do not know if that is the best path." He seemed to read her mind. <em>Well, we are in my mind, so...</em></p>
  <p>"It's none of my business, but I care what happens to Aang. He may be the Avatar, but he's just a little boy with lots of power." She sniffed. "I would hate it if we pressured him into doing something he is against."</p>
  <p>"He's the Avatar, and he will figure it out." He waved his hand dismissively.</p>
  <p>Kya wasn't too sure.</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>"Aang's gone!" Kya yelled. She had came to observe how he was doing, and he was gone. He left his glider.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Zuko said. He caught the girl, and she huffed out a reply.</p><p>"I went to check on Aang, and he's not here!" Kya said, as she ran to her friends. Kya was terrified for him. Where was he?</p><p>He couldn't be in the Spirit World, because his body would be over here.</p><p>"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara said.</p><p>Sokka assigned people. Kya went with Zuko, and Soro and Toph went together. Katara and Suki were a group, then Sokka looked alone.</p><p>They looked all along the shore. Aang disappeared when they need him the most. The muse in the back of Kya's head whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Well, what did you expect? If it was you, you would have ran away too. </em>
</p><p>"Kya, are you looking or..."</p><p>"Oh, sorry Fire Flakes." the girl gently smiled at him with her eyes matching the sky. "I was just thinking."</p><p>Aang wasn't on the beach. He wasn't anywhere we looked.</p><p>"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka said grimly.</p><p>"No. It's like he just... disappeared." Zuko confirmed it.</p><p>"Toph, is there a way you can search the island by vibrations or something?" Soro asked.</p><p>"I don't think I could pinpoint one person." Toph said</p><p>Momo was gone likewise, and Sokka was freaking out. Soro was no help and encouraged it. He seemed to radiate chaos the last few days.</p><p>"Well, maybe he ran away from you, Zuko." Soro said</p><p>"Soro, this is not a fucking game. One more word and I will ground you for a month." Kya said pointedly, and he shrunk back. Kya walked over to Sokka to try to talk to him. She was sick of this stupidity.</p><p>"We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found, and the comet is only 2 days away." Zuko said.</p><p>"What should we do Zuko?" Katara said, as Kya tried to pull her brother out of Appa's mouth.</p><p>"I don't know." Zuko said, "Why are you all looking at me?"</p><p>"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara said.</p><p>"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you."</p><p>"Why do you think I went with you to Ba Sing Se?" Kya joked. "You are an Avatar magnet."</p><p>Zuko looked thoughtfully to the sea.</p><p>"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka said</p><p>"Just trust me." Zuko said.</p><p>"Okay, Prince Fameo." Kya said, grinning.</p><p>They went to a seedy earth kingdom tavern. It smelled of cactus juice. Zuko said that the woman who was clearly whooping ass was the person they were looking for.</p><p>"Oh yeah. That weird bounty hunter with the giant mole."</p><p>"Her shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World." Zuko said. 'June' was in the middle of a fight with several bar members. Kya scrunched her nose. "It's the one shot we have of finding him."</p><p>"I don't know who this June lady is," Toph said, grinning ear to ear, "But I like her."</p><p>Kya couldn't say the same, but this wasn't about her. This was about Aang, so she took a deep breath and walked to the woman at the table.</p><p>"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!"</p><p>"Yup, back in the good old days." Zuko said.</p><p>"You would resort to anything, wouldn't you?" Kya said. "Excuse me, Ma'am, I was wondering..." </p><p>She disregarded the girl and smirked at Zuko. "Oh great, it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"</p><p>"He's my Uncle. And he is not here." Zuko said.</p><p>"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."</p><p>Both Zuko and Katara blushed and protested. Kya reached for Zuko's hand. He gripped it, and she relaxed. June seemed to take note of that.</p><p>"So what you want?"</p><p>"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko said.</p><p>"Hmph. Don't sound too fun." She waved dismissively at him, and Kya didn't blame Zuko for getting upset.</p><p>He raised his voice. "Does the end of the World sound like more fun?"</p><p>"He's missing, and you are the only one who can help." Kya said, trying to be reasonable.</p><p>"Sweetheart, you wanna know something? I really don't care."</p><p>Kya saw Zuko about to declare something, but she went ahead. "You wanna know something? If the Fire Lord burns up the earth kingdom, guess who will be flying away, and who will be stuck when the hellfire hits?"</p><p>"Jeez, you need to settle down, Sweetheart."</p><p>"I'm making a point." Kya said, and Zuko and Katara towed her back a little, because she was so close to getting up in the woman's face about it.</p><p>The entire time her mole thing was sniffing around, Kya was waiting until they could get a move on. They needed to find Aang. The thing lowered herself on the ground and rubbed her snout with her paws.</p><p>"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked</p><p>"It means your friend's gone." June concluded.</p><p>N<em>o. You are keeping something from us. </em>Kya thought.</p><p>"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph said</p><p>"Are you stupid or something?" Soro muttered, and Kya jabbed him with a well placed elbow.</p><p>"No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist." June said, and looked to us. Kya had the sickest feeling in her stomach, and she doubled over in pain.</p><p>
  <em>Aw, Fuck no. No, He is not... There is no way he could be!</em>
</p><p>"There's something you are keeping from us. there's no way Aang doesn't exist. We all know him, don't we?" Kya said, trying to use logic.</p><p>"Do you mean he's... you know, dead?" Sokka asked</p><p>"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher." She smirked at the children. "See ya."</p><p>"That doesn't help us!" Kya yelled at her.</p><p>"Cool down, there's nothing I can do." She said. Kya glared at her. "What, are you getting your hot headedness from your boyfriend over there?"</p><p>"Zuko is nobodies boyfriend!" Katara said and pulled her sister back from doing a full on fight.</p><p>"You need to stop making assumptions." Kya said, as June's shirshu turned. Good riddance.</p><p>"Wait, I have another idea. Only one other person in this World can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." Zuko ran back to Appa and returned with a sandal. </p><p>"Is that Uncle's sandal?" Kya asked. Katara gave her a strange look, but the older girl shrugged.</p><p>"Yep. That's him."</p><p>"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked.</p><p>"Ew." Soro said. Kya was focused on Aang, not the way they found him. He could have been captured, or killed! They needed to find him. </p><p>"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph commented.</p><p>They were off, as the mole thing started running. They got on Appa and flew.</p><p>For the longest time, they just flew.</p><p>Kya seemed to have a track record for losing kids. First Soro, then the entire Team Avatar, then Annie and Fu, and now Aang. <em>Great sister/mum you turned out to be.</em></p><p>It wasn't until she saw the giant walls that Kya realized where they were going.</p><p>"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked</p><p>"Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall." June said "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck.</p><p>Right before she left, Kya gave her a small pouch of coins.</p><p>"It's for your service." she said, and the bounty hunter offered her a small smile.</p><p>"Okay, Sweetheart. Thanks."</p><p>Kya turned to the great walls of Ba Sing Se.</p><p>"I'm back, bitches," she whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Irritation and Tranquility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: Sozin's Comet Part 1</p><p>Reading time: 10 min. 14 sec.</p><p>Trigger Warning: none</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Kyanna." The blue spirit said, "Are you prepared for the comet?"</p>
  <p>"I think I'm going to die. I don't want to leave my friends without me." I said, curling up. "I mean, I know they would be able to live without me, it's just..."</p>
  <p>"You don't want to cause a hole in their lives." He finished.</p>
  <p>"Yeah." I said, and looked at his masked face. </p>
  <p>
    <em>Would the Fire Lord dying leave a hole in Zuko and Azula's life? Zuko doesn't seem to care, but I don't know about Azula. Hell, Azula can suffer for all I care. It was Zuko I was worried about.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Aang says he can't kill the Fire Lord," I said, "But isn't that how the war is supposed to end?"</p>
  <p>"The war must end no matter what. If killing the Firelord is the only way, so be it." He said gruffly</p>
  <p>"But..."</p>
  <p>"You do not know if that is the best path." He seemed to read my mind. <em>Well, we are in my mind, so...</em></p>
  <p>"It's none of my business, but I care what happens to Aang. He may be the Avatar, but he's just a little boy with lots of power." I sniffed. "I would hate it if we pressured him into doing something he is against."</p>
  <p>"He's the Avatar, and he will figure it out." He waved his hand dismissively.</p>
  <p>I wasn't too sure.</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>"Aang's gone!" I yelled. I had came to observe how he was doing, and he was gone. He left his glider.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Kya?" Zuko said.</p><p>"I went to check on Aang, and he's not here!" I said, as I ran to my friends. I was terrified for him. Where was he?</p><p>He couldn't be in the Spirit World, because his body would be over here.</p><p>"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara said.</p><p>Sokka assigned us people. I went with Zuko, and Soro and Toph went together. Katara and Suki were a group, then Sokka looked alone.</p><p>We looked all along the shore. He disappeared when we need him the most. The muse in the back of my head whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Well, what did you expect? If it was you, you would have ran away too. </em>
</p><p>"Kya, are you looking or..."</p><p>"Oh, sorry Fire Flakes." I gently smiled at him. "I was just thinking."</p><p>Aang wasn't on the beach. He wasn't anywhere we looked.</p><p>"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka said grimly.</p><p>"No. It's like he just... disappeared." Zuko confirmed it.</p><p>"Toph, is there a way you can search the island by vibrations or something?" Soro asked.</p><p>"I don't think I could pinpoint one person." Toph said</p><p>Momo was gone likewise, and Sokka was freaking out. Soro was no help and encouraged it. He seemed to radiate chaos the last few days.</p><p>"Well, maybe he ran away from you, Zuko." Soro said</p><p>"Soro, this is not a fucking game. One more word and I will ground you for a month." I said pointedly, and he shrunk back. I walked over to Sokka to try to talk to him.</p><p>"We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found, and the comet is only 2 days away." Zuko said.</p><p>"What should we do Zuko?" Katara said, as I tried to pull my brother out of Appa's mouth.</p><p>"I don't know." Zuko said, "Why are you all looking at me?"<br/>
"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara said.</p><p>"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you. </p><p>"Why do you think I went with you to Ba Sing Se?" I joked. "You are an Avatar magnet."</p><p>Zuko looked thoughtfully to the sea.</p><p>"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka said</p><p>"Just trust me." Zuko said.</p><p>"Okay, Prince Fameo." I said, grinning.</p><p>We went to a seedy earth kingdom tavern. It smelled of cactus juice. Zuko said that the woman who was clearly whooping ass was the person we were looking for.</p><p>"Oh yeah. That weird bounty hunter with the giant mole."</p><p>"Her shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World." Zuko said. 'June' was in the middle of a fight with several bar members. I scrunch my nose. "It's the one shot we have of finding him."</p><p>"I don't know who this June lady is," Toph said, grinning ear to ear, "But I like her."</p><p>I couldn't say the same, but this wasn't about me. This was about Aang, so I took a deep breath and walked to the woman at the table.</p><p>"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!"</p><p>"Yup, back in the good old days." Zuko said.</p><p>"You would resort to anything, wouldn't you?" I said. "Excuse me, Ma'am, I was wondering..." </p><p>She disregarded me and smirked at Zuko. "Oh great, it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"</p><p>"He's my Uncle. And he is not here." Zuko said.</p><p>"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."</p><p>Both Zuko and Katara blushed and protested. I reached for Zuko's hand. He gripped it, and I relaxed. June seemed to take note of that.</p><p>"So what you want?"</p><p>"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko said.</p><p>"Hmph. Don't sound too fun." She waved dismissively at him, and I didn't blame Zuko for getting upset.</p><p>He raised his voice. "Does the end of the World sound like more fun?"</p><p>"He's missing, and you are the only one who can help." I said, trying to be reasonable."</p><p>"Sweetheart, you wanna know something? I really don't care."</p><p>I saw Zuko about to declare something, but I went ahead. "You wanna know something? If the Fire Lord burns up the earth kingdom, guess who will be flying away, and who will be stuck when the hellfire hits?"</p><p>"Jeez, you need to settle down, Sweetheart."</p><p>"I'm making a point." I said, and Zuko and Katara towed me back a little, because I was so close to getting up in her face about it.</p><p>The entire time her mole thing was sniffing around, I was waiting until we could get a move on. We needed to find Aang. The thing lowered herself on the ground and rubbed her snout with her paws.</p><p>"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked</p><p>"It means your friend's gone." June concluded.</p><p>No. You are keeping something from us.</p><p>"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph said</p><p>"Are you stupid or something?" Soro muttered, and I jabbed him with a well placed elbow.</p><p>"No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist." June said, and looked to us. I had the sickest feeling in my stomach, and I </p><p>Aw, Fuck no. No, He is not there is no way he could be!</p><p>"There's something you are keeping from us. there's no way Aang doesn't exist. We all know him, don't we?" I said, trying to use logic.</p><p>"Do you mean he's... you know, dead?" Sokka asked</p><p>"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher." She smirked at me. "See ya."</p><p>"That doesn't help us!" I yelled at her.</p><p>"Cool down, there's nothing I can do." She said. I glared at her. "What, are you getting your hot headedness from your boyfriend over there?"</p><p>"Zuko is nobodies boyfriend!" Katara said and pulled me back from doing a full on fight.</p><p>"You need to stop making assumptions." I said, as her shirshu turned. Good riddance.</p><p>"Wait, I have another idea. Only one other person in this World can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." Zuko ran back to Appa and returned with a sandal. </p><p>"Is that Uncle's sandal?" I asked. Katara gave me a strange look, but I shrugged,</p><p>"Yep. That's him."</p><p>"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked.</p><p>"Ew." Soro said. I was focused on Aang, not the way we found him. He could have been captured, or killed! We needed to find him. </p><p>"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph commented.</p><p>We were off, as the mole thing started running. We got on Appa and flew.</p><p>For the longest time, we just flew.</p><p>I seemed to have a track record for losing kids. First Soro, then The entire Gaang, then Annie and Fu, and now Aang. Great sister/mum you turned out to be.</p><p>It wasn't until I saw the giant walls that I realized where we were going.</p><p>"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked</p><p>"Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall." June said "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck.</p><p>Right before she left, I gave her a small pouch of coins.</p><p>"It's for your service. I said, and she offered me a small smile.</p><p>"Okay, Sweetheart,. Thanks."</p><p>I turned to the great walls of Ba Sing Se.</p><p>"I'm back, bitches," I whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Silver and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: Sozin's Comet Part 2</p><p>Reading time: 7 min 21 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just sayin'... If you google "White Lotus Camp" there are at least 70 tents. Who knows who could be here...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya woke up to being earthbent into a corner. Not her most magnificent idea of getting up. She woke up ready to fight tooth and nail, but not actually awake. Kya was still brain-sleeping. All of this led to her almost hitting <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> with a water whip.<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">KYA</span>, WATCH IT!"<br/><br/>"Sorry!" She yelled.<br/><br/>A ring of fire appeared around them, and Kya felt her throat clench.  She closed her eyes and breathed in.<br/><br/><em>You can do this <span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>. Fire is warm, fire is life. Fire is a friend. </em>Kya opened her eyes with the rage of a tsunami in her.  The moon was beautiful, yet deadly. She could be the same. <em>Tui and La help me now. H<span class="s-rg-t">ear</span> me cry into the night.</em><br/><br/>On the cliff, there were three men, wearing blue and white uniforms.  They all looked elderly. Kya took her water from her <span class="s-bl-t">pouch</span><span class="s-bl-t">, and</span> was about to hit the first one, when she saw who it was.<br/><br/>It was Master <span class="s-rg-t">Pakku</span>.  There was also <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span>, <span class="s-rg-t">Piandao</span>, and a man Kya didn't recognise.<br/><br/>"Well, look <span class="s-rg-t">who</span>'s here."  <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> said and laughed like how they had heard him in <span class="s-rg-t">Omashu</span>. That kooky old man brought a smile to Kya's face.<br/><br/>"Hi,"  <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> said softly.<br/><br/>"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people."<span class="s-bl-t"> Toph</span> said.  She had never met <span class="s-bl-t">Bumi, or</span> Pakku.  Kya didn't know about that <span class="s-rg-t">firebender</span>. He seemed kind of strict and stiff.  <br/><br/>"Not just any old people.  These are great masters and friends of ours. "<span class="s-bl-t"> Katara</span> said, bowing to the <span class="s-rg-t">waterbending</span> <span class="s-bl-t">master. </span>"<span class="s-rg-t">Pakku</span>."<br/><br/>"It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?"  He said, holding out his arms.<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">What-</span> the..." Kya said, her jaw dropping. Their little sister hugged him, while <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> and Kya stood in dumbfounded silence.<br/><br/>"That's so exciting."  Katara said, "You and <span class="s-rg-t">Gran</span><span class="s-rg-t">Gran</span> must be so happy to have found each other again.<br/><br/>"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything."  Kya reached instinctively to touch her own in her pocket.</p><p>She had discovered it on the deck before we abandoned the ship, way back before the invasion.  For some reason, she couldn't get rid of it.<br/><br/>"Welcome to the family <span class="s-rg-t">Gramp-Gramp</span>."  <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> said.<br/><br/>"You can still just call me <span class="s-rg-t">Pakku</span>."  He looked sternly at <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>.  Kya couldn't help but wonder why he and Grandmother <span class="s-rg-t">Kanna</span> had gotten hitched so fast.<br/><br/>"How about Grand <span class="s-rg-t">Pakku</span>?"  <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> said. Kya giggled at the thought.<br/><br/>"No."<br/><br/>"Wow, my family is getting bigger every day!"  <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> said.  "Is there anyone else that I don't know about?"<br/><br/>"Master Pakku, I am honored to see you have entered our family." Kya bowed. She absolutely loathed talking to Masters. It wasn't like ordinary people. If Kya messed up, it affected her.</p><p>"<span class="s-rg-t">Kyanna</span>, your grandmother told me everything."  He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I see you have left healing to focus more on fighting?"<br/><br/>"No, Master <span class="s-rg-t">Pakku</span>. I heal all the time with these boneheads always getting into trouble with lightning and fire."<span class="s-bl-t"> Kya</span> said, before she realized <span class="s-bl-t">it. </span>"I mean..."<br/><br/>"I see." He smiled, and it was the first time he looked at her as a person, not just a healer, as an equal. Kya had been a relatively good healer and fighter for some time now.<em> If only <span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span> was here.</em> She would be so overjoyed to hear about Kya healing two lightning scars.<br/><br/>Then again, she would also go off about her being in situations that needed that kind of care.<br/><br/>Katara introduced them to <span class="s-rg-t">Jeong</span><span class="s-rg-t">Jeong</span> and <span class="s-rg-t">Piandao</span>, who Kya smiled and nodded respectfully to.<br/><br/>"So wait, how do you all know each other?"  <span class="s-rg-t">Suki</span> said.<br/><br/>"All old people know each other."  <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> said,  "Don't you know that?"<br/><br/>"We're all part of the same ancient secret society.  A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations. " <br/><br/>"The Order of the White Lotus."  <span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span> finished.<br/><br/>"That's the one."  <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> said.<br/><br/>"The one your Uncle was in?" Kya asked.<br/><br/>"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth.  About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important. "<span class="s-bl-t"> The</span> one who they introduced as <span class="s-rg-t">Jeong</span><span class="s-rg-t">Jeong</span> said.<br/><br/>"It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle,"  <span class="s-rg-t">Pakku</span> said, "<span class="s-rg-t">Iroh</span> of the Fire Nation."<br/><br/>"Well that's who we're looking for."  Toph said<br/><br/>"Then we'll take you to him."  <span class="s-rg-t">Piandao</span> said and gestured to the path.<br/><br/>"Wait, someone's missing from your group.  Someone very important.  Where's Momo? "<span class="s-bl-t"> Bumi</span> asked. Kya facepalmed.<br/><br/>"He's gone.  And so is <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span>. " Sokka said, with the king still looking into his face.<br/><br/>"Oh well, so long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about.  Let's go. "<span class="s-bl-t"> Bumi</span> said, before he slammed his hand against the ground and <span class="s-rg-t">earthbent</span> a tall column of earth.  He propelled himself over the gap in the outer wall, laughing maniacally at the same time.  Crazy old dude.<br/><br/>"Are all <span class="s-rg-t">earthbenders</span> nuts?"  <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> complained, and Toph pushed him into the ground, but not before he grabbed her arm. They fell together, and Kya smiled.<br/><br/>"Come on, Love Birds.  I'm not old enough to have adopted grandkids."<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> blushed wildly, and Toph punched him.  They both now had dirt on them.  <br/><br/>"I don't know what you are talking about."  Toph said, and she helped Soro up.<br/><br/>"This is awesome!"  <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> <span class="s-bl-t">said</span><span class="s-bl-t">, and</span> started talking to <span class="s-rg-t">Piandao</span> about swords and things.<br/><br/>They walked to camp, trading stories, and it practically felt like nothing bad could happen.<br/><br/>"Well, here we are."  <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> said, snorting, "Welcome to old people camp. "<br/><br/>"Where...  where is he? "<span class="s-bl-t"> Zuko</span> said.<br/><br/>"Your <span class="s-or-t">Uncle</span><span class="s-or-t">'s</span> in there, Prince <span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span>."  <span class="s-rg-t">Piandao</span> pointed to a tent.<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span> looked on with regret. Kya set a hand on his shoulder.<br/><br/>"Are you okay?"  Katara asked<br/><br/>"No, I'm not okay.  My Uncle hates me,"  <span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span> said.  "I know it.  He loved me and supported me in every way he <span class="s-bl-t">could and</span> I still turned against him.  How can I even face him?  <br/><br/>"The same way you confronted me.  Except, I was angry at you and wouldn't listen.  He will. "<br/><br/>"Are you sure?"  The ex-prince asked.<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span>, you're sorry for what you did, right?"  Katara said<br/><br/>"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."  He said.<br/><br/>"Then he'll forgive you." Katara said, shrugging.<br/><br/>"If I know Uncle <span class="s-rg-t">Iroh</span>, I know he will forgive you." The seventeen year old had smiled and hugged him before he went in the tent.<br/><br/>Kya watched him go in the tent, then turned to Tara.<br/><br/>"How about us go see who else is in these camps?"  Kya <span class="s-bl-t">said</span><br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>, is there <span class="s-bl-t">something..."</span> Kya knew what she wanted to inquire.<em> Are you and <span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span>...</em><br/><br/>"No, come on!" Kya grabbed her arm and ran through the camp, dodging old people left and right.<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>!"  She laughed as I scanned the crowd for faces I might know. Suddenly, Kya saw someone she loved dearly. Someone who taught her <span class="s-rg-t">Pai</span> sho and healing. The woman Kya owed her life to.  <br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span>!" She yelled, and ran up to her, dragging the younger <span class="s-rg-t">waterbender</span> in tow. Kya grinned as her old friend saw her and smiled.<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>? What are you doing here? " the older woman said, as Kya hugged her. "I thought you were at the Western Air Temple. "<br/><br/>"That was a while ago! I encountered so many people and learned so many things!"<span class="s-bl-t"> Kya</span> <span class="s-bl-t">cried</span><span class="s-bl-t">. </span>"You have no idea how much I've missed you! " <br/><br/>"Wow, you and <span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span> seem extremely close."  Katara said to her.<br/><br/>"So, is this the old ladies section of old people camp?" Kya joked. "Oh! I should get <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span>! You have got <span class="s-ja-t">to </span><span class="s-ja-t">see</span> him! " <br/><br/>Before they could say anything, Kya ran over to where <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> was. He was listening to <span class="s-rg-t">Jeong</span><span class="s-rg-t">Jeong</span> discuss battle plans. <span class="s-rg-t">Suki</span> was leaning on him.<br/><br/>Yue would be proud he had found love.<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span>? Do you know where <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> is? "<br/><br/>"He went over there with Toph."  <span class="s-rg-t">Sokka</span> said, and he pointed in a random direction. Kya thanked him and went off to go <span class="s-rg-t">see</span> where he was. She stopped when she overheard voices.<br/><br/>"Toph, what if I die?"  <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> asked, "Will you miss me?"<br/><br/>"Of course, Peanut Brain. Why?"<br/><br/>"Cause I'm scared.  I'm terrified you and <span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span> and Tara and everybody will forget me." Soro sighed.<br/><br/>"We would never forget you." Kya peeked into the tent to see what they were doing. <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> was giving Toph a kiss on the forehead.<br/><br/><em>Oh spirits...  <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span>, what the hell?</em><br/><br/>"What the fuck <span class="s-rg-t">Kya</span>?"  Toph said, and <span class="s-rg-t">earthbent</span> the older girl out of the tent.<br/><br/>"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea you two were together!" the watertribe girl grinned and laughed.  "You two can do plenty of that.  After the war, okay? "<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span> grumbled, but agreed.  Toph was denying everything, but Kya took them both to see <span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span>.<br/><br/>"So, this is the famous <span class="s-rg-t">Soro</span>."  <span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span> said.  She arched an eyebrow at Toph, who was standing close to him.  "And, is this the demon in disguise you wrote to me about? She doesn't seem too bad."<br/><br/>"Gran! I told you. Every one of them are little <span class="s-rg-t">yaojings</span> waiting to happen."<span class="s-bl-t"> she</span> laughed.<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span> suddenly looked saddened.  "When did you last sleep, child?"<br/><br/>"An hour ago." Kya said. "Until King <span class="s-rg-t">Bumi</span> <span class="s-rg-t">earthbent</span> me into a pretzel."<br/><br/>"Tsk." <span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span> said. "Men."<br/><br/>"Men indeed." Kya <span class="s-bl-t">said</span><span class="s-bl-t">, and</span> watched as the two walked off together. Katara looked at her and she nodded. Yep.<br/><br/>"I never thought I would see Toph like this."  Kya said, and <span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span> laughed.  <br/><br/>"You seem starstruck as well, <span class="s-rg-t">Kyanna</span>."<br/><br/>"What?  Who told you... "<span class="s-bl-t"> Kya</span> looked at Katara and gave her a death glare.<br/><br/>"No one told me. Remember? I know things."<span class="s-bl-t"> Yagoda</span> smiled. She sat down and beckoned to her child. "Now, tell me all about your travels!"<br/><br/>"Well, it all started at the north, as you remember."  Kya smiled.  <br/><br/>She listened while Kya told her about meeting Toph and getting captured by <span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span>. the water tribe girl conveniently left out meeting Jet, and most of her feelings about it.  <br/><br/>"And then I met these twins and we all lived in Ba Sing <span class="s-rg-t">Se</span> for a while."  Annie and Fu would have loved this story.<br/><br/>"I see."  <span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span> nodded.<br/><br/>The catacombs story was one of the hardest things to talk about.  <span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span>'s betrayal, how Kya wanted to kill him again. <span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span> encouraged her to take a break, but she got through it. She stuck to the momentous events after that. Like how <span class="s-rg-t">Zuko</span> came back, and how Kya didn't believe in him.  <br/><br/>Katara interjected a couple of times, but it was a story to behold. Kya saw other women from around camp come to listen to the story. Katara waved to one, and she smiled. It might have helped that Kya had learned to tell stories from <span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span>, using different voices, and making it exciting.<br/><br/>She dropped her voice low when she told about <span class="s-rg-t">Azula</span> and raised it when she would make action sequences. By now, Kya had a rather large audience of elderly men and women.<br/><br/>"Right when we were about to leave, I went to check on <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span>." Kya said, slowly, to increase suspense. "The Avatar disappeared without a trace."   <br/><br/>She heard some gasp.<br/><br/>"So we found a bounty hunter, but her <span class="s-rg-t">shiritsu</span> didn't pick up any scents. The only explanation was <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> was gone."<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span> had tears in her eyes when Kya finished. "<span class="s-rg-t">Kyanna</span>, you have grown up so much, and come so far. I would like passing on the role of Master Healer to you, before I leave this world. "<br/><br/>"I would love becoming a Master!" Kya said, jumping up.<br/><br/>"Congratulations!"  Katara said.<br/><br/>"As soon as the dawn rises in three weeks, we can have the ceremony."  She said,  "I'm so proud of you."<br/><br/>Kya's face fell. "But... <span class="s-rg-t">Aang</span> isn't back yet. A<span class="s-rg-t">nd</span> when we do stop the Fire Lord, the world will be at unrest and... "<br/><br/>"<span class="s-rg-t">Kyanna</span>."  <span class="s-rg-t">Yagoda</span> looked her straight in the eyes. <span class="s-bl-t">"You</span> and your friends have come so far. You can do anything you set your mind to."<br/><br/>"Thanks, Gran-gran."  She replied and hugged her. Yagoda always had a way to make her adopted daughter feel better about anything.  She was the one who taught Kya that love is more than attraction. It's devotion.<br/><br/>Tomorrow was a new day that Kya was ready for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Trying to live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episodes: Sozin's Comet parts 2 and 3.</p><p>Reading Time: 10 min 1 sec</p><p>Trigger Warning: Description of injuries, Violence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was decreasing tonight, and Kya debated within herself. It was five nights after the full moon. </p><p>
  <em>It's all in the name of science. Katara wouldn't mind.</em>
</p><p>She looked at the lilly on the ground, and slowly, but surely, bent it to it's breaking point. Concentrating hard on the stem, the waterbender lifted the flower in the air. Plants. Their water was difficult to bend without taking it out, like Hama did with the Fire Lilies. But she let it rise in the air.</p><p>
  <em>I'm doing it! </em>
</p><p>A gopher rat came running out of nowhere, and Kya was startled, and thrust her hands at it. It stiffened, and She dropped her hands to let it run free. <em>That's impossible.</em> Bloodbending only works on a full moon. Kya looked to the fading crescent moon, and frowned.</p><p>That didn't make sense.</p><p>
  <em>What am I doing? The comet comes tomorrow, and I'm up bloodbending! I promised Katara I wouldn't! </em>
</p><p>She got frustrated, and kicked a rock. But it soon gave way to curiosity.<em> Was that a fluke? Or am I really able to bloodbend at other times? </em> She waited for another elephant-rat, then tried again. It worked. She experimented, but never hurting it. </p><p>Curling her fingers, and unraveling them to make the rat twitch.</p><p>
  <em>Wow. It's water. Of course I could. I could do so much with this! I could stop blood clots, or even help others with chi!</em>
</p><p>Hama's voice echoed in her mind.</p><p><em>"My work is done."</em> Kya saw her face in her head, and she shook to get rid of it.</p><p>
  <em>No. I can't advance this. Who knows who could end up using it for evil?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Congratulations, Kya. You're a bloodbender."</em>
</p><p>"I am because I had to be." Kya grumbled.</p><p><em>"Teach your sister, and others.</em> <em>Make me proud. Enact revenge on those who did you wrong."</em></p><p>"No." Kya said, and dropped the rat. It scurried away, and she cried as she sat in the grass behind her tent.<em> I am an idiot!</em></p><p>"Kya?" Suki asked. She had come from the tent, and Kya wiped her tears quickly.</p><p>"It's nothing, Suki." The older girl said. She got irritated at the Kyoshi Warrior, then calmed down. Suki was just trying to help.</p><p>"It doesn't sound like nothing." Suki said, and sat cross-legged next to the other girl. "What is really going on? You can tell me."</p><p>"I'm just worried about the day ahead." Kya said, and waved dismissively. "I'm not a warrior. I'm just a girl."</p><p>"On Kyoshi Island, we don't say 'I'm just a girl,' or 'I'm not a warrior.' We say, 'I am both.' Because that's what we are." Suki smiled. "Avatar Kyoshi made the Kyoshi warriors to protect our Island, so women and children could live in peace."</p><p>"Yeah, but how long have you trained? I learned by watching others. The only master that taught me was Yagoda, and she was forbidden to let me learn how to fight."</p><p>"Why not?" Suki asked curiously. "You and Katara are amazing."</p><p>"Women are reflections of La's power. The power to give life, and to heal. Men are of Tui, and could fight and kill." Kya said, explaining as best as she could.</p><p>"That's interesting. I always learned women were made to keep man in their place." Suki said</p><p>Kya laughed at the thought. "Kyoshi Island seems really different from both the North and South Poles!" she said.</p><p>"Wait, you lived in both?"</p><p>"Yeah, when I was 10, I left the south to go North."</p><p>"But I thought you were Sokka's sister?"</p><p>"I am." Kya said, "And that makes you my soon to be sister-in-law."</p><p>"What?" Suki asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"Don't you dare say you aren't with Sokka. I know all about the tent thing." Kya grinned, and Suki looked so surprised. </p><p>"Kya, that was..."</p><p>"Don't worry." the seventeen year old smirked. "I kinda like that idea. Suki, you're great. Don't sweat it."</p><p>"You are great too, Kya." She said, and they sat like that for the rest of the night, laughing and talking, until the sun rose.</p><p>"Now, let's kick some Fire Nation butts." Kya smirked.</p><hr/><p>"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Fatherlord." Zuko said to Uncle Iroh. The group were discussing what they had to do. What was best to end this war, to stop this pain.</p><p>Earlier today Kya had ran and hugged Iroh as soon as she saw him. He had been so glad to see them. Kya retold the story, but this time, Soro, Sokka, Suki, and Toph all helped Katara put their two cents in.</p><p>"You mean the Fire Lord." Toph said, pointing her chopsticks at Zuko.</p><p>"That's what I just said." Zuko replied, and Kya touched his arm. <em>It'll be okay. </em>"We need you to come with us."</p><p>"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well." Iroh said, setting down his chopsticks.</p><p>"You can beat him and we'll be there to help." He turned to Kya and smiled. She grinned goofily and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>
  <em>You better believe it, Fire Flakes.</em>
</p><p>"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could," He said, raising an eyebrow. "It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Firelord."</p><p>
  <em>Made sense to me. If Iroh took the throne by force, it would cause unrest in the Fire Nation.</em>
</p><p>"And then... then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked hopefully.</p><p>"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour." <em>Zuko</em>.</p><p>"Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes." Zuko said, hanging his head in shame.</p><p>"Yes, you have." Iroh said, "You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honour. And only you can restore the honour of the Fire Nation."</p><p>
  <em>It is honorable to admit mistakes, and try for better.</em>
</p><p>"I'll try, Uncle." The Fire Prince vowed.</p><p>"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?"</p><p>"Toph, don't say that." Kya said quietly. "He will come back."</p><p>"And if he doesn't?" Soro insisted.</p><p>"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord." He looked down, deep in thought. "When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."</p><p>"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki observed.</p><p>"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order." Iroh said. Suddenly, his face grew dark. "But Azula will be there, waiting for you."</p><p>"I can handle Azula." Zuko said confidently. The rest had no doubt he could.</p><p>"Not alone." Iroh said, "You'll need help."</p><p>"You're right." Zuko agreed. "Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?</p><p>"It would be my pleasure." Katara smiled.</p><p>"Could I come?" Kya asked.</p><p>"It would be better if we do it. You have a hatred for Azula that is too strong." Katara said. The older sister sat back in anger. "You might go into overdrive."</p><p>"I just want to get my kids back. Can't do that if I kill her." Kya rolled her eyes. "Besides, Blue has lightning, and fire that burns hotter than any I've ever seen. I'd be surprised if you two didn't come out with burns that need serious help."</p><p>"I guess. But promise to not hurt her unless you have to?" Zuko said</p><p>"On my honor!" Kya said, and smiled.</p><p>"What about us?" Sokka asked curious. "What's our destiny today?"</p><p>Iroh quirked his eyebrow. "What do you think it is?"</p><p>"I think that... even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet. " Sokka guessed. </p><p>"Yeah, we can help Aang!" Soro said, and smirked."</p><p>"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph said.</p><p>"Well, It looks like we have a plan." Kya smiled.</p><hr/><p>Toph sat uneasily on the lizard thing. Soro sat behind her, and held her in place. She kept on telling him she could hold on fine, but he still helped her anyway. He didn't want her to get hurt.</p><p>Kya looked up at Soro, and said "Together forever,"</p><p>"Never apart." he replied</p><p>It had become their mantra of hope.</p><p>"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound." Piandao said, handing Sokka a scroll. "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey."</p><p>"Thank you, Master." Sokka said, bowing to the swordmaster, before giving him a hug.</p><p>Kya walked to Appa, and climbed on his saddle. They had to be in the Fire Nation Capital by the beginning of the comet. </p><p>Yagoda was there to send them off. </p><p>Zuko seemed unsure. "So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?</p><p>"After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to reconquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho everyday." Iroh said. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Kya said. She looked to Yagoda. She nodded at Kya, and the girl, now a woman whispered a sweet goodbye to her mentor.</p><p>"Goodbye, General Iroh." Katara said, as they hoisted supplies on to Appa.</p><p>"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it."</p><p>It was words Kya will remember for the rest of her life.</p><hr/><p>The elder waterbender had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Something was going to happen.</p><p>"Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula." Katara said.</p><p>"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my Father? What if he loses?"</p><p>"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to." Kya said, and smiled</p><p>"And he knows we need him. I..." I said slowly "I think he needed to figure out about the avatar state."</p><p>"I hope so." Zuko said, and looked towards the horizon.</p><p>"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord..." The Fire Sage was about to crown a very disgruntled Azula. She was almost unrecognisable, with her hair a mess, and crazy look in her eyes. Like Jet's. Like Soro's.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? Do it!" She yelled at the poor sage.</p><p>"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am." Zuko said. Kya looked to him then to Azula. This was so wrong. A sister and brother fighting for the throne.</p><p>"You're hilarious." Azula said. Her voice cracked. Kya almost felt sorry for her. <em>Almost.</em></p><p>"And you're going down." Katara added.</p><p>"So, maybe come quietly?" Kya asked, getting in her stance.</p><p>"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"</p><p>"You're on."</p><p>Kya turned to Zuko in surprise.</p><p>"What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she is trying to separate us." Karara said</p><p>"I know. But I can take her this time." Zuko said</p><p>"But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula." Katara reminded him.</p><p>"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt."</p><p><em>Except you, if she fights dirty.</em> Kya thought to herself. "Zuko, an Agni Kai..." She thought of the only one she knew he had been in. The one Kioko, the Red Spirit had shown to her.</p><p>"Kya, I'll be okay." Zuko said, and she smiled weakly.</p><p>"Be careful, Fire Flakes."</p><p>He smiled at her, then turned to his sister, and almost Fire Lord. Kya shot a look at Katara. <em>I don't like the look of this, either, but it must be done.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." Azula spat, throwing off her Fire Lord robes</p><p>"No, you're not." Zuko replied.</p><p>Azula smiled crazily and assumed an awkward stance. Kya frowned. She wasn't the precise, calm girl Kya had met in Omashu. She wasn't the conniving warrior from Ba Sing Se. She was a crazy, lethal... THING now. Kya took her sister's hand and pulled her away from the arena.</p><p>"What are you doing? Zuko might need our help!"</p><p>"I've seen an Agni Kai before." Kya said, looking into her big, blue eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt, Tara."</p><p>She nodded, and they regarded the battle.</p><p>Azula thrust her palm out, shooting a blast of blue flames at Zuko. Zuko countered, and Kya bit her lip at every blast from the Siblings. </p><p>
  <em>That's for the Widows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's for the Orphans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's for the Children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's for the Mothers.</em>
</p><p>Azula looked almost scared at Zuko's fire.</p><p>"No lightning, today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko asked.</p><p>In the moment, Katara ran towards Zuko. Kya followed, words chanting in her head. <em>You're a bloodbender Kya. You could end this now. But you won't.</em></p><p>"Oh, I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTNING!" Azula screamed.</p><p>Azula proceeded to generate the lightning, but her motions were far more dramatic and irregular than usual. Zuko breathed in and out deeply as entered his stance and extended his palms out to receive the lightning. Azula, was still poised to strike. Her eyes flicked to Katara, and Kya knew what went through her head.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>She smirked briefly and then extended her arm and finger tip to the left of Zuko, and released the lighting at Katara.</p><p>Kya threw her sister out of the way, and was ready to let it hit her. <em>Bring it on, Zula. Bring on the lightning.</em></p><p>Katara stared in shock at her sister, who had a slight smile on her lips.</p><p>Kya closed her eyes, prepared for impact.</p><p>"No!" She heard Zuko scream and the seventeen year old opened her eyes. She was okay, but Zuko was hit by lightning. <em>For me. For stupid, peasant, me.</em></p><p>"Zuko!" Kya screamed, and shook his arm. "Zuko! Don't die on me, please! It's all my fault. La, take me instead! Zuko. Please."</p><p>Kya ran to him, on the ground, his chest was torn open as a result of the lightning. She didn't have my water. It had evaporated in this heat. The clothing around his chest was burned away by the lightning, and a scar had been left on his skin. It scared the living crap out of Kya.</p><p>"Tara! Get me some water!" She yelled, trying to open his shirt to let air hit it.</p><p>Katara ran towards them, but she was stopped by another lightning bolt that hit the ground between them. Azula was hunched over and swaying from side to side. She began to laugh maniacally. </p><p>"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind!" Azula yelled, and Katara pulled me away, right before blue flames hit where Kya was standing.</p><p>"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula said.</p><p><em>I think I'm going to break a promise today.</em> Kya brought her hands up.</p><p>Katara stared at her sister in shock, as Kya looked towards her. She saw her body moving, but Kya felt she could not control it. Zuko's blood stopped gushing out. She had bent it back in.</p><p>"Kya?" Zuko asked, trying to get up. She smiled softly, and pulled him off the courtyard.</p><p>"You stay here." Kya said, and kissed his forehead. She ran out and yelled, "Come at me!"</p><p>Azula chased Katara around, and shot fire at the sisters a couple of times.</p><p>The girls hid behind a pillar.</p><p>"There you are, filthy peasants!"</p><p>"Princesses of the south." Kya corrected her. Azula came towards them, and Kya saw her sister look at the drain. She nodded at the other, and they brought the water from the drain, freezing both Katara and Azula. Kya stood on the outside, keeping the outer layer frozen.</p><p>Katara pulled chains around the princess, and she looked annoyed. Then, the girls pulled their arms down, and both of the 14 year olds were free. She left Azula's feet frozen, until they were out of reach.</p><p>Kya ran back to Zuko, and bent water over his new scar. She cried and tried to close the wound. "Zuko, please." Kya whispered. She saw him grimace, and Kya never felt happier.</p><p>"Zuko!" She said, and hugged him.</p><p>"Thank you. Both of you." Zuko said</p><p>"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Katara said. Kya turned to the princess, who was having a breakdown.</p><p>"Azula..." Kya said, and walked close enough to her so that she wouldn't be able to hit the older girl, but she could still feel the heat. "It's over."</p><p>
  <em>We won.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Two To Love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode: Sozin's Comet Part Four.</p><p>Reading Time: 5 minutes, 7 seconds</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Two to kiss and two to hug and best of all two to love."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka had a broken leg, and Soro had a scar on his arm. Kya ran up to her brothers and asked what happened. She inspected each for injuries.</p><p>"I kinda burnt it when I ran at a firebender to chi-block him." Soro said shyly. Toph hugged his arm, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Kya turned away from her brother's whirlwind romance and smiled. <em>Young fools in love.</em></p><p>"Dad!" All three of the water siblings yelled as they ran to the chief. </p><p>"I heard what you three did. I am the proudest father in the world. And your mother would be proud too." Hakoda said, smiling at them.</p><p>"I wonder sometimes." Kya looked at the sky, and smiled. "Mom, if you can hear me, I hope you are proud."</p><p>Suddenly, Zuko came behind the curtain. She cheered with everyone else.</p><p>"Please, the real hero is the Avatar." Kya cheered for them both. "Today, this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and] I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided.  But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."</p><p>The Fire Sage held the Fire Lord diadem, and placed it in Zuko's top knot.</p><p>"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"</p><p>Kya cheered at him and Aang from the back. <em>The war is over. I can start anew.</em></p><p>She looked up to see Mai walking towards her. Her sleeves had knives up them, no doubt.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing here?" The waterbender said, and got in her stance, ready to fight.</p><p>"Cool down. I'm on your side." She said, emotionlessly. "I just wanted to tell you something."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kya said. SHe still didn't trust Mai, but Zuko did. That was enough. "War makes you paranoid."</p><p>"No problem." She narrowed her eyes. "You're Kya, Right?"</p><p>"Yes, I am." Kya said, and stuck out a hand. She didn't take it. "Okay, what did you want to tell me... Mai?"</p><p>She nodded. "It's about your kids. Azula hauled them into the palace, and one of them had a scar matching Zuko's. The other was a little girl who had blood on her chin. They cried for you, and Ty Lee told them stories to try to help. They kept on saying 'Kya will save us.' Let's just say I'm not proud of what I told them."</p><p>"Do you know where they are?" Kya asked, staring her down. Still, her gaze never wavered.</p><p>"They are on their way. Zuko decreed that all prisoners of war be returned to their homeland." Mai said, and softly smiled. "They should be coming to Ba Sing Se."</p><p>"Thank you so much! You do not know how much you have made my day!" Kya hugged her, and she looked surprised. The older girl didn't care. "Thank you, Mai."</p><p>Mai was taken aback by this gesture. Her brother was in safe hands in Omashu after all.</p><hr/><p>In Ba Sing Se, Kya sat in the tea shop with everyone else as she waited for Annie and Fu. She hoped they were okay.</p><p>"Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment." Sokka said, as he painted. "I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."</p><p>"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka." Katara looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?"</p><p>"Those are your hair loopies."</p><p>Kya needed to see this.</p><p>Zuko, with spiky hair, was drawn next to an angry Mai. Further to the right, Sokka was depicted thrusting his sword into the air behind Suki, who was firebending for some weird reason. Katara had floppy ears, and Kya had horns growing out of her head. In the background, there was a drawing of Appa with Aang seated on his head. Further to the right, there was big and tall Iroh clutching his large belly, and a little kid who I didn't recognise.</p><p>"At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair's not that spiky!"</p><p>"I look like a man." Mai said</p><p>"At least you look like a person. I have Appa horns!" Kya said, wrinkling her nose. "Why do I have horns?"</p><p>"That's your headdress thingy!" Sokka said</p><p>"That I wore once." Kya said. She had tried it out for her healers ceremony in three weeks. She laughed, and looked at the others.</p><p>"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked</p><p>"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka replied.</p><p>Momo jumped onto the table and made some lemur sounds.</p><p>"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" Sokka said</p><p>"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore," Iroh said "I've really trimmed down."</p><p>"And what the heck is up with people thinking I look like a four year old?" Soro complained.</p><p>"Well, I think you all look perfect!"</p><p>They all laughed, and the sun started to set. Today was the beginning of a new era.</p><hr/><p>Kya waited at the docks anxiously. By her side was Aang, Katara, Zuko, Suki, Sokka, Soro, and Toph. </p><p>"They'll be here," Katara said.</p><p>"And when they do, they can meet their Uncle Soro!" Soro jutted a finger at himself.</p><p>Kya laughed, and looked at the horizon. </p><p>"They were supposed to be here an hour ago." she murmured. Aang looked to her.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, we could..."</p><p>"There it is!" Suki yelled.</p><p>And lo and behold, there was an Earth Kingdom ship steaming straight towards them. Tears came in Kya's eyes as she watched every boy and girl come off the ship, and run to their families. Most were older then Soro, but others were less then Annie and Fu's age.</p><p>A man called out their names as they came off.</p><p>"Zhang Wei!" A girl about 13 came off the ship. She had bright green eyes, and brown hair. She walked up to a couple in green and bowed.</p><p>"Li Na!" Another girl, about 15, with jet black hair, and ghostly white skin, ran to a man in blue.</p><p>"Jinhai!" A boy, looking to be maybe 12 years old, walked off too. His eyes shot back and forth, before he saw who he was looking for.</p><p>Name after name after name was called. With every boy and girl that came off the ship, Kya's heart sunk deeper and deeper knowing that there was less of a chance that Annie and Fu were there.</p><p>
  <em>Boy, girl, girl, boy, girl, boy, boy, boy, girl. No twins.</em>
</p><p>There was no one left on the ship, and Kya stood in a daze. Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder, and she let him. Annie and Fu needed her, and she wasn't there.</p><p>"Kya, they'll be here tomorrow." Katara said. Her sister's heart dropped lower.</p><p>"I guess." Kya said, feeling deflated, and her ocean blue eyes hardened.</p><p>Zuko had allowed them to stay in the palace until the group, without Kya, went off again. Zuko insisted they each have their own room, but Katara and her ended up sleeping together anyway.</p><p>She missed her children.</p><hr/><p>The next day was the same. She waited for hours, but Annie and Fu never came.</p><p>Soon enough, ships stopped coming. That was all of the prisoners.</p><p>"Kya, it'll be okay. They have to be somewhere." Aang said. "The blue spirit said they were in the Fire Nation. right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then we can take Appa to look for them." Katara said.</p><p>Kya's heart couldn't take this anymore. <em>Why torture me with more? Why do the spirits seem to love to taunt me?</em></p><p><em>Yue, show me a sign. La, show me a hand.</em> Even Agni could shed some mercy on the child of the moon. </p><p>As Kya sat reading a book Zuko lent her, She still couldn't escape.</p><p>
  <em>"It's double the giggles and double the grins, and double the trouble if you're blessed with twins."</em>
</p><p>Kya flipped the page.</p><p>
  <em>"When you gaze upon the lovely sight. Of twins, arm in arm, asleep at night. Think not that the house has been doubly messed. But that you, as parents, have been doubly blessed."</em>
</p><p>Again and again, all she could see was their scared faces.</p><p>But then again, when did she not? </p><p>Kya suddenly had an idea.</p><p>She requested audience with the Fire Lord. She got it easily, and bowed low to Zuko in a mock-curtsy.</p><p>"Kya, why did you always have to go the common way?" Zuko asked, confused. "I would speak to you before everyone anyway!"</p><p>He turned to the guards and told them they were dismissed.</p><p>"Fireflakes, I have one request." Kya said. "I want to speak to your sister."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all of you who have been reading this. Thanks to everyone who Kudo, and even those who don't. I'm writing up until Korra is born, so hang on a little longer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Trip To the Nut House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>BOOK 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LIFE</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reading Time: 5 min 53 secs</p><p>Trigger Warning: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The children of the ocean and sun went to walk by the turtle duck pond. Kya had never seen a turtle duck before. Iroh had called her one, once. But that was in Ba Sing Se. Back with Annie and Fu. Back when they were her wards.</p><p>"Turtle ducks are adorable." She said, taking some bread from her pocket. She had swiped it from a small cart in the palace that seemed to be made for this.</p><p>"Would you like to hold one?" Zuko asked. Kya nodded. He gently placed the baby in her hands. It was soft, with it's downy feathers and cute little bill.</p><p>"It's adorable." Kya said. The Mom duck started going crazy at the waterbender holding her baby. She let the little one down, and the mom still bit her. "Oh, so I'm not good enough for your baby?" She laughed. The mother duck quacked at Kya in response.</p><p>"So, about my sister..." Zuko said</p><p>"Yeah?" She said, looking up and becoming serious. She had two modes. Relax, and on guard. </p><p>"She stays in Heiwa Mental institution. Are you sure you want to take the chance?" Zuko looked at Kya like she was insane. And Kya looked the part. She hadn't seen herself in a while, so there was that.  And frankly, pulling an all-nighter right after pai sho was not a good idea. She needed the sea.</p><p>"I just am going to ask a few questions. It's not like I want to challenge her to a fucking Agni Kai!" Kya said</p><p>"I'm just saying Kya, You should take someone with you."</p><p>"She's restrained, yes? I think I'll be fine."</p><p>"Be careful, okay?" Zuko said. He looked worried.</p><p>The girl gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Of course, your cordial Highness." Kya said with a smirk.</p><hr/><p>"No way are you going alone." Katara said.</p><p>"Katara, <em>I'm</em> the big sis. I'll be fine." Kya said</p><p>"You think we are going to just let you talk to Azula?" Sokka asked. She crossed her arms and looked at all of them.</p><p>"You <em>are</em> going to! I don't care if I have to hike to the place. I'm going."</p><p>Instead of siding with Kya, Aang agreed. "You have a lot of turmoil about this. At least take someone who can chi-block."</p><p>Kya immediately looked at the 13 year old.</p><p>"Why me?" Soro said. "Any Kyoshi warrior could do it. Besides, I want to look for Annie and Fu everywhere else."</p><p>"You. Only because I have to. Don't worry. It's not going to be that bad." Kya said, and sighed.</p><p>He sighed, then looked to Toph.</p><p>"Go right ahead, Peanut Brain." Toph punched his arm. "Even if just to keep Snow from killing Azula."</p><p>Kya rolled her eyes. <em>Why did my family not trust me on this one?</em></p><hr/><p>"Princess Azula, You have visitors." The woman bowed to her, then left the two water siblings.</p><p>"Azula, it is an honor to be in audience with you." Kya said, bowing. She was still royalty, and Zuko's sister. Respect to everyone.</p><p>"So, peasant, what do you what with me? Here to lead me to my execution?" She spat. This was not Azula. This person bound in a straightjacket, looking delirious was not the princess from Ba Sing Se.</p><p>"No." Kya said, and sat down. She took a deep breath. "I want to play Pai Sho." She pulled out the board Iroh gave her after she said the game was interesting.</p><p>Azula's eyes got huge. </p><p>"So, that's how SHE wants to get to me? She wants me to think you are here for pleasantries. Stop it right this instant!" She snarled. "Get on with what you want."</p><p>"Soro?" Kya said. "You sit right there, and if Blue does anything funny, chi-block."</p><p>Kya setup the board. If she wanted to find them, she'd have to rely on the clues the child of the sun gave. Which meant Kya would have to be cryptic herself.</p><p>"So, I see Ty Lee and Mai aren't hre?" Azula said</p><p>"Yes," The other girl said, placing pieces down.<em> Slowly, Kya. Not too fast.</em></p><p>"Good thing, those miserable traitors."</p><p>"What did they do?" Okay, that was a pure curiosity question.</p><p>"Wouldn't SHE tell you? I bet you are such a good pal with HER." She said, tipping the table with her foot so the pieces would slide out of place.</p><p>Kya stood up. "You don't want to get better, do you? I have no idea who 'she' is."</p><p>She smiled wickedly. "Of course you do!"</p><p>Kya sat back down and breathed in. "Just so I know who you are talking about, tell me what kind of things she would say to me. Would she tell me things you don't want me to know?</p><p>"You know exactly what."</p><p>"I actually don't." Kya said, "Would you like me to indo that straight jacket? It looks uncomfortable. I want you to be comfortable while I'm here."</p><p>Soro had his eyes open wide, "But Kya..."</p><p>
  <em>Dammit, Soro! She didn't know my name!</em>
</p><p>"Kya?" Azula's lips curled, "You are the mother of those miserable brats?"</p><p>"Yes." Kya said. She ignored her glare.</p><p>"You want to know where the brats are, don't you?" Azula said.</p><p>"Yes, that would be nice." Kya said, still getting up to undo the restraint. "Soro, just in case..."</p><p>The fire princess sneered at her, as the chi-blocker stepped forward and gave a couple quick jabs. </p><p>Azula groaned, but found she could move her arms.</p><p>"If you don't want to play Pai Sho, I could give you a healing session. Right now, your aura..."</p><p>"Do not speak to ME about auras, you filthy peasant!" She said, "You are reminding me of Ty Lee!"</p><p>"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. If <span class="u">anything</span> I say makes you uncomfortable, please tell me." Kya said, sickly sweet. she could toy with Azula. It was Kya's game this time. One she aimed to win.</p><p>Kya sat and bent the water between the two. She had learned this move not too long ago, and Yagoda told her that in this way, the spirits would tell Kya what she needed to heal on someone.</p><p>"You and my sister are alike, in some ways." Kya said, the water flowing. </p><p>"You both are prodigies, way better at bending then your older sibling. You both are 14, much too young to be caught in this war." The water bent over her head.</p><p>Kya frowned. <em>I know that she has to be healed in her head.</em></p><p>"Azula, I think if you had the same experiences as me, or Katara, you would see we are not that different at all." Kya said. "You would be just like my sister."</p><p>She didn't even mean to say that. <em>What am I doing? Keep to the mission. Annie and Fu need you.</em></p><p>"Please, I want to find my children." Kya said. </p><p>"Well, you should ask <span class="u">her</span> about it!" Azula said and laughed.</p><p>"Her. Who is her?" Kya asked again.</p><p>"You really don't know?" Azula said. "Mother really has taught you well. She will not get to me!"</p><p>"I have never met your mother!" Kya said, and stood up. "This was a waste of time."</p><p>Soro followed his sister, but kept looking back. He saw something in her he saw in himself.</p><p>Azula grabbed the other girl's arm and looked at Kya. Her amber eyes meeting Kya's blue. Her black hair contrasting Kya's light brown. Soro couldn't help but think of Yin and Yang.</p><p>"Dai Lee." Those was the last words she spoke.</p><hr/><p>"Ma'am, we do not know anything about said children." The Captain of the Dai Li said.</p><p>"Where's Toph when we need her?" Soro complained.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Kya said. She was sick of this trickery. "There is no reason why a loyal earth kingdom officer would lie."</p><p>"True." Soro said slowly.</p><p>"Unless, he isn't. And then the Earth King would eventually find out from a source they trust." Kya said. She would do it. </p><p>The man in the back looked scared, and conflicted.</p><p>"I'm going to ask you all again." Kya said, mimicking Azula's mannerisms. It had worked on them before.. "Where are the children you captured in Ba Sing Se? Are you going to keep me from my kids? I thought this war was over."</p><p>"Ma'am, I am done lying." The one in the back said, "Princess Azula told us to bring them to the capital city. That's all I know."</p><p>"What is your name?" Kya asked</p><p>"Cheng."</p><p>"Thank you, Cheng." Kya said, and smiled. "You live up to your name. Can you show me where you last saw them?"</p><p>He nodded, and Kya's heart rose.</p><p>She was going to Annie and Fu again. SHe hadn't seen them in three months. she hoped they were okay.</p><hr/><p>The only way was through the servants quarters. Cheng told her he wasn't allowed, and wished her good luck. Kya could see him becoming a great person one day.</p><p>"Thank you." she said.</p><p>The servants wouldn't let her in either. "Lady Kyanna, this is the servant's section of the castle. You surely wouldn't want to be here."</p><p>"Please call me Kya. I would hate to be ranked higher than you. I think we all are pretty much on the same grounds." Kya said, and smiled to her. "I'm not Azula."</p><p>"The princess was an honor to serve under." The girl said, and bowed low.</p><p>"You can be honest with me." Kya said, and stuck a hand out. "What is your name?"</p><p>"Sakura, Lady Kyanna."</p><p>"Lady Sakura, Will you have the honor of showing me around?" she said. Kya felt the servants were on the same rank as her.</p><p>Sakura smiled softly, and led Kya through the quarters. The waterbender scrunched her nose at the poor living conditions. Zuko needs to come down here.</p><p>There was a wailing in the walls.</p><p>"Nothing to see here, Lady Kya."</p><p>"I heard crying. What is that?" Kya asked</p><p>"The Fire Lord's illegitimate sons and daughters." The girl said with half a wave.</p><p>"Can I see them?"</p><p>She was led to a nursery. There were two pregnant women, and at least ten children. They all looked up at Kya. </p><p>"Who are you?" One asked. He put his hands on his hips. He had never seen a girl with the dark skin of a waterbender, or one with blue eyes.</p><p>"Why is your hair funny?" Asked another. She tilted her head.</p><p>But before Kya could answer the questions, she heard someone (Scratch that, two someones) whisper.</p><p>"Kya?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. In My Arms Again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any one of you are wondering who Sakura is, she's the cherry pit girl Azula banished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kya!" A little girl Kya knew very well ran and tackled her down, pulling her brother. Kya didn't see who it was, but she had a big idea.</p><p>"Lady Kyanna, I am so sorry, if we knew they were yours..." Sakura said, sounding like Kya would banish her on the spot.</p><p>"It's okay, Miss Sakura. It was all a big misunderstanding." Kya said, then brushed away Fu's hair to get a better look at him. He was covering his face. He was ashamed.</p><p>"Fu, sweetie, I want to see you." Kya said, and hugged him tight.</p><p>"But the lady made me ugly." Fu whispered, his eyes filling with tears.</p><p>"Fu, I know what happened. Remember Lee? He has a scar. You can show me." She said, and the little boy looked up to her. It wasn't that big at all. It covered his cheek, and Annie, upon closer inspection, was shown to have a small gash on her chin.</p><p>"Little ones, you have battle scars, They are just proof of how strong you two are." Kya said, and hugged them.</p><p>The other kids were all crowding her, trying to make sense of all of this.</p><p>"You've got funny hair." one said</p><p>Annie was quick to defend. "That's cause she's a waterbender!"</p><p>Kya smiled at them, and laughed. "Well, I think your hair is very beautiful."</p><p>Annie laughed, and tried to introduce me to everyone. Fu, however, was more quiet.</p><p>"Guess what?" Kya told Annie and Fu. She had planned the whole next few days for them.</p><p>"What?" Fu said.</p><p>"You are going to get to meet some people later." Kya said. "Miss Sakura? Can I speak with you?"</p><p>"Of course." She said, and the other women readied the twins.</p><p>"Where are their mothers?" The water tribe girl asked, fiddling her necklace.</p><p>"Mostly servants you see around the castle, M'lady." She said. "They all were accounted for. Your children are the only ones who have different lineage." She gestured, and Kya looked to all of them.</p><p>"I have to speak to Zuko about this." She said</p><p>"Please, Lady Kyanna, We would like it better if you didn't." Sakura said. "We have sworn to never speak of the horrors we went through. It would be best if they stayed as they are. Secret."</p><p>"I see," Kya said, and looked to Annie and Fu, who were saying goodbye. "Miss Sakura, I just want theses kids to get better living conditions." Kya looked to her and grinned. She had an idea how to do it.</p><hr/><p> "Kya, why are we meeting the Firelord? You told us he was trying to take over the world!" Annie asked.</p><p>"That was Firelord Ozai. This is a new Firelord." Kya said. She hushed them to be a little quieter.</p><p>"Is that why you said the war was over?" Fu asked. Kya grinned and took his hand.</p><p>"Yes, little scorpion." She said and held them close. "I think you will like this one."</p><p>Kya had sent a messenger hawk to Katara, Toph, Aang, and Sokka. Soro got caught up talking to the Dai Li officer, Cheng. </p><p>They would be here in a couple of days, and Annie and Fu would finally meet their aunties and uncles.</p><p>The palace hall was long and dark. On the walls were tapestries of past firelords. They all wore the same expression.</p><p>"Why do we have to wear these stuffy clothes?" Fu complained.</p><p>"I'm actually not sure. I trust Miss Sakura's decisions, though." Kya said, and smiled to the servant.</p><p>Sakura smiled and escorted the trio to the turtleduck pond, where Zuko was sitting peacefully.</p><p>"Ahem, your majesty, you have guests." Sakura bowed.</p><p>Zuko opened one eye and smiled.</p><p>"Lee!" Annie and Fu yelled, and they hugged Zuko.</p><p>"Hello, twins." Zuko said. He looked at the older girl. "Where did you find them?"</p><p>"In the palace." Kya grinned.</p><p>"Look Lee! I have a scar too!" Fu said and showed him the burn mark on his cheek.</p><p>"Lee, why are you the Fire Lord?" Annie asked quizzingly. </p><p>"Annie, Fu, come sit down next to me. I need to tell you a story." Their surrogate mother said and Annie snuggled close, as Fu listened intently.  "Once upon a time, there was a little girl." Kya began.</p><p>"She lived in a land of snow and ice. She was not much older then you two. One day, this little girl saw something terrible that had happened to her mother. So, she ran away. To the other side of the world, in fact. She lived there, with rules that women could not fight. She was okay with it, though, and there she stayed in secret."</p><p>
  <em>The north isn't going to give up certain traditions.</em>
</p><p>"Why did she run away?" Annie said, tilting her head at the older girl.</p><p>"She was scared of what she was. Of who she was." Kya said. She was still scared.</p><p>"Now, years later, she became a young woman. She became a respected member of the community. She fell in love. Then, a person from her past came to her, and told her she didn't have to be afraid. She didn't listen and tried to shut out the voice. Then, tragedy struck. Her loved one passed away." Kya said softly, remembering Hakano. <em>That double crossing traitor.</em></p><p>"This story is sad." Fu said.</p><p>Kya smiled gently, and he snuggled closer. "Don't worry, it will get better."</p><p>"She decided to help the person from before. She and her friends had a couple of adventures together, but she got mad one day and ran away again. The person who discovered her, she had seen only once outside her dreams. He captured her, to use against his enemies."</p><p>Kya smiled at Zuko. He smiled softly back. Who would know how far they would have come? Who would know that one day they would be friends? Who knew, one day, she would fall in love with him, and fight to save him.</p><p>"She thought she could never be friends with someone from the same place as the people who took her loved ones away from her. But, with a little help and a lot of patience, she grew to see him as a friend. She began a new life, and it was everything she could ever hope for."</p><p>"The girl started to fall in love again, but tried not to. The new person she loved went down the wrong path, and she swore to never love anyone again."</p><p>"But Kya, she has to learn to love somebody!" Annie said, and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>Kya smiled. "She did."</p><p>"She found her friends again, and they had some fun adventures. Little by little, she got over her fear of love. But she did not get over her broken heart. So what do you think happened when the person who went down the wrong path came back to her?"</p><p>"She beat him up." Fu said.</p><p>Kya laughed, "Well, I wish." Zuko frowned, but knew she was teasing.</p><p>"Don't be a dum-dum, Fu! This is a romance story! She kissed him!" Annie retorted, sure of herself.</p><p>Kya saw Zuko laugh a little. She shot a look at him that could kill someone.</p><p>"Actually, Annie, it was more like she yelled at him until her face turned blue." Kya said and grinned. Zuko rolled his eyes. "She was very angry."</p><p>"She wouldn't forgive him. For a while, she pretended he didn't exist. He slowly gained her trust, by gaining her friends' trust. Soon enough, they worked together to find people she loved. Those people were you two."</p><p>They stared at Kya in shock.</p><p>"The girl was you!" Annie said</p><p>"That's right." she said.</p><p>"So, the person who you worked with to find us is Lee!" she said</p><p>"Yes. Except, his name is Zuko." Kya said, and took Zuko's hand and gave it a small squeeze.</p><p>"He IS a firebender! I knew it!" Fu said triumphantly.</p><p>The younger firebender hugged the elder. "The scary lady told me that people with scars are disgraceful. But you are the Firelord, and you have a scar."</p><p>Zuko laughed at the children, and showed them the turtle ducks. Kya closed her eyes and smiled.</p><p>It was finally normal. Finally the way Kya had dreamed of, yet so different. She looked at Fu and Annie, feeding turtle ducks as Zuko watched.</p><p>The only thing that could make this better was when the rest of my family came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Northern Influences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara was the first for Kya to introduce to the young ones. She smiled at her sister's children, knowing that they were in good hands.</p><p>"Children, this is Katara and Aang." Kya said and watched as Aang demonstrated to them his marble trick. Fu announced he had something to show, then made a ball of fire. </p><p>Aang showed Fu he could do the same, and the kids stared in wonder.</p><p>"You can bend more than one?" Annie asked.</p><p>"He's the Avatar." Kya said.</p><p>"So the lady with blue fire was right." Fu said and touched his scar. He was getting more and more insecure about it. He wouldn't talk to anyone about it except Annie. Kya wanted to respect their privacy, but needed to identify what was going on. </p><p>
  <em>Now I know how Yagoda felt with me.</em>
</p><p>Katara beamed and hugged him, "It's okay. You are safe now. Your mom told us everything."</p><p>He smiled weakly, and Sokka looked over to them.</p><p>"This is Sokka." Kya said, and he grinned. She then pointed to Toph and Soro. "And I think you know who they are.</p><p>"You're Toph, and you're Soro!" Fu said</p><p>"What can you bend?" Annie asked Sokka, looking at his boomerang. "And what kind of weapon is this? It's ridiculously short."</p><p>"I don't bend. I am the brains of the team!" He said and whipped the boomerang out. "Watch my boomerang!"</p><p>He flung it, and it hit a flower, cleanly cutting it. He then caught it and bowed. <em>Show off</em>.</p><p>"Wow! You're so cool!" Fu said. Sokka was going to love impressing them.</p><p>The person they were most fascinated by was Toph.</p><p>"I've never met someone who can't see." Annie remarked </p><p>"Well, squirts, what can I say?" She grinned, earthbending a chair for herself. "I'm one of a kind."</p><p>Soro smiled. "To be sure you are."</p><p>Annie looked up at Soro. Then her eyes flicked to Toph. She giggled, then whispered something in Fu's ear. He began laughing too.</p><p>Zuko had some crucial meeting to attend, so he wasn't going to be here when Kya took the twins back north. They had given their goodbyes, and one particular moment burned into her mind.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Earlier Today</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"Kya, I'm so sorry I'm not seeing you off." Zuko said ruefully. He had Mai by him. Mai and Kya had come to be tolerable friends after the new holiday.</p><p>Every year, the world was going to celebrate the end of the hundred year war. They had yet to dub it, as Sokka would be the one to figure that out.</p><p>"It's okay, Fireflakes." Kya said and smiled all the way. "Write, okay?"</p><p>Annie and Fu were confused by Mai and reported to their mom so. Kya didn't blame them. They had met her before, in not so good circumstances.</p><p>"We'll see you later." Mai said. Then she kissed Zuko. Kya shouldn't have felt jealous. That was his life, not hers. But still, She felt a small rage boil up.</p><p>The three explored the streets of Caldera to go wait for the bison. There were fireflakes, fire gummies and lots of meat.</p><p>Annie looked up to Kya and said in her sweetest voice, "Mom, do you love Zuko?"</p><p>"Yes, An Seng, I do." Kya said in a low voice. She only employed An's full name to tell her she didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>"Then why are you letting Miss Mai take him?" Fu asked, his hazel eyes never wavering.</p><p>"Turtle Doves, sometimes, when you love someone, you have to let them go, so they can be happy." Kya said, and hugged them.</p>
<hr/><p>Soro never let the kids out of his sight. Kya helped the others load onto Appa. Fu put a protecting hand over Annie, who pushed it away.</p><p>"Okay squirts, this is your first time on Appa, so let's establish some rules." Sokka said, trying to sound serious. "First rule, keep all body parts within the saddle range. Rule number two, do not stand up while we are flying. Rule three, if you get motion sickness, I feel sorry for you, but we have no barf buckets!"</p><p>"We'll be okay, Uncle Sokka!" They chimed at the same time. </p><p>Aang smiled at Katara, then said the glorious words. "Yip, yip, Appa!"</p><p>Annie and Fu's eyes widened as they took off. Fu looked up at Kya, and smiled. "Does this mean we are going on an adventure?"</p><p>The waterbender snatched him and tickled. "Indeed, it does, sweet."</p>
<hr/><p>They camped in the earth kingdom.</p><p>"Like old times, right?" Kya said, and laid her sleeping bag out.</p><p>"Yep." Katara said.</p><p>"Aunty Katara, why does Uncle Aang look at you like that?" Fu asked.</p><p>"Fu, what did I tell you about asking others those kind of things?" Kya said, trying her best to sound motherly.</p><p>"To not." He said shyly, kicking a rock. <em>I guess it worked.</em></p><p>"Besides, Aang is in LOVE!" Annie said loud enough for Zuko to hear her in the fire nation.</p><p>"An Seng!" Kya scolded.</p><p>"Guess what, Sweetie!" Aang yelled across camp.</p><p>Annie looked at me with an 'I-told-you-so' expression.</p><p>"Sweetie?" Kya asked her sister.</p><p>"Yeah, Aang and I are kinda a thing now." Katara said.</p><p>"How romantic!" Annie said. Fu, however gagged at his sister's joy.</p><p>Kya tried to draw the subject away from romance, and said, "You guys are going to love the North! Have you ever seen snow before?" she asked.</p><p>"No." the twins said.</p><p>"Here's a free sample." Kya grinned, and concentrated as she pulled water out of the river nearby. She tossed it up in the air, and turned it into snow.</p><p>Toph grinned. "You live up to your name, Snow!"</p><p>"Mom, this is so pretty!" Fu caught a snowflake on his tongue</p><p><em>Mom. I am 'mom' now</em>. Kya felt her heart swell every time they said that.</p><p>Suddenly, Downy arrived.</p><p>"That's strange, Yagoda knows I'm on my way." Kya said, and unrolled the message. There was something hanging on the note. Kya picked it up and gasped, letting it drop in the dirt.</p><p>It was a betrothal necklace.</p><p>That was the first clue this wasn't from Yagoda.</p>
<hr/><p>"Auntie, what's it say?" Annie asked Katara who was reading it over. Kya was trying to make sense of what she had seen.<em> Tui and La, help me! No, this can't be happening. Do they really expect me to...? With...?</em></p><p>"Dearest Kyanna of the Southern Water Tribe, I regret to inform you Chief Arnook, father of Princess Yue has passed in his sleep." Kya stared as Katara read it out loud to her family. "His dying wish was for the customs be followed through me, Hahn."</p><p>Sokka snorted at the last bit. "Jerk."</p><p>"I know this may be a rather unorthodox way to court..." Katara read.</p><p>"COURT?" Soro said, "Nobody is going to court my sister.</p><p>Toph and Sokka silently agreed. Aang shook his head.</p><p>"Wow, Kya, this is serious."</p><p>Kya couldn't say a word. She wanted to, and tried, but the words were caught in her throat.</p><p>"But Mastri Yagoda was the only way I could contact you." Kat said. "As you see, there is a betrothal necklace enclosed."</p><p>Soro took the necklace in his hands. He looked like he wanted to crush it. "Fu, can you make a ball of fire for me?"</p><p>Kya snatched it out of Soro's hands. She looked at the little carvings on the ribbon. It was the Northern Water Tribe symbol, with a star in the middle of the moon. </p><p>"In Chief Arnook's dying breath, he entrusted me to sire heirs. You, my lady, are the lucky girl to mother them."</p><p>Kya gagged, and Fu and Annie hugged her. They didn't know what was happening, but Annie could see that Hahn was probably not a nice person.</p><p>"Does this mean we are going to get a dad?" Fu asked</p><p>"No." Annie said. "It means Mom has to marry someone she doesn't like!"</p><p>"I know you are coming for your healers ceremony in less then a week. By you wearing my necklace, you will show your love for your people, culture, and tradition. If you refuse, however, your sister MUST take your place." Katara gasped, and Aang looked angry. "Sincerely, <span class="u"><strong><em>Chief</em></strong></span> Hahn"</p><p>"No way!" Aang said "Who is he to want to run your life?</p><p>"This jerk thinks he's going to marry MY sister?" Sokka said.</p><p>Kya looked up and nodded. "That's right. Katara is not going to marry him. I will."</p><p>"What are you talking about, Mom?" Annie said. "You can just say no."</p><p>Kya pushed Annie's hair out of her eyes. "An Seng, Futao, You go and play with Momo and Appa, okay? I don't need you worrying."</p><p>Fu looked back, as Annie dragged him to the water to play with Momo. She knew that the grown ups had to talk, or else they would never finish.</p><p>As soon as the twins were out of earshot, the rest of the Gang started to pelt Kya with questions.</p><p>"Are you crazy?" Sokka asked, his blue eyes narrowing. "You can't just marry him!"</p><p>"I am Chief Hakoda's eldest daughter. If I do not, Katara will have to." Kya motioned to her little sister, who looked like she was going to be sick.</p><p>"Once again, I say assassinate him!" Soro said</p><p>"For once, I agree with Peanut Brain." Toph said.</p><p>Katara also tried to encourage Kya to go up against it. She stayed silent, and closed her eyes. She mumbled "I have a duty. The North needs an heir."</p><p>"Kya, I have never heard you this quiet since the North." Aang said, and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p><em>It's how I'm supposed to act there.</em> <em>Be strong, yet silent. Be willing, and don't speak ill of your husband to be.</em></p><p>"Guys, I understand what you are trying to help with. I get it." Kya sighed. "But our tribes needs me, and I'm not going to be selfish."</p><p>"Stop it already!" Sokka said. "You are acting like Yue now?"</p><p>"Sokka, you need to get your heads out of the clouds, damn it!" Kya snapped. "This isn't a fairytale, Not everyone gets their happily ever after, okay?" She said, and glared.</p><p>Annie heard Kya say it, and started to practice firebending. Just to get her mind off of the fighting.</p><p>"What if I want to believe it is? What if you believed it?" Sokka said.</p><p>"What happened to the girl I met, that wouldn't back down? Where is she? She always fought for what she believed in." Toph said, "She always made sure her brothers and sisters felt wanted. She always opened her arms! But you seem to have forgotten it! Are you blind?"</p><p>"No. I see clearly. I am a princess, so to speak." The older girl said. "And I will be a dutiful one. No matter if my family thinks if it is right, or not."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sweet "Love"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow!" Annie yelled as they approached the Northern Water Tribe. It was pretty, all covered in snow.</p><p>"You lived here?" Soro and Fu asked at the same time. They were almost like brothers now.</p><p>"Yep, this is home." Kya said and laughed as they got closer to the frigid water. She slid to Appa's tail and placed her now ungloved hands to feel the water run over them. She had missed the arctic cold. The freezing water felt so good. The others watched with genuine surprise. <em>I'm finally home.</em></p><p>"Mom! Look!" Fu yelled and pointed eagerly to the bridge.</p><p>"Hey Kya!" Kerala yelled. Kya smiled radiantly and waved back.</p><p>"Hello, Yagoda!" She heard Soro yell, and Kya sought her gran. She instantly jumped off the bison's back and ran to her. The two shared a hearty hug until the others came off of Appa.</p><p>Annie and Fu were bundled crazy kind, because it's cold over here. Kya had placed every clothing item she could on them. to keep them from freezing. Katara had to draw the line for her when the kids were almost snowballs.</p><p>Annie looked up to Yagoda with a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello. Are you Gran?" She asked eagerly.</p><p>Yagoda smiled gently and looked at the two.</p><p>"Welcome. I see Kya has found you at last." </p><p>She then turned to the girl. The elderly woman smiled sadly and whispered gently, "I'm so glad you are here. Hahn was severely threatening to go to war with the south."</p><p>Kya nodded, then cast on the role of the ideal member of society.</p><p>Meeting Hahn was painful at best, embarrassing at worst.</p><p>As soon as he saw her, he aggressively stuck a careless hand around her shoulders and said that he couldn't wait for their forthcoming wedding.</p><p>"And I guess you will be my new brothers and sister in law, hm?" Hahn said to the others. </p><p>Everyone glared at him, so Kya gave them a look that said, "Wait a while, okay?"</p><p>According to him, She would represent the lady everyone wanted to be. A prime example of what a woman should be like. Calm, collected, quiet, not quick to anger or hold a grudge. (That last remark earned a fierce glare from both girls.)</p><p>Kya nodded as Hahn described to her of his impressive feats, and stifled her laugh when Sokka pointed out he was thrown overboard.</p><p>She had his necklace around her neck, and it felt like she desperately wanted to jerk it off and feed it to a mighty dragon. It itched and burned, and Kya wondered if that was only just her nerves.</p><p>But still, Kya stood silently as she shut her mouth and batted her eyelashes. Kya couldn't comprehend why everyone acted exactly the same in the other kingdoms. Each kingdom had an effect on her.</p><p>"Hahn, what is it like ruling the snow?" Fu asked. Kya smiled at him, then looked up when Hahn emitted him a disapproving grunt.</p><p>"That's Chief Hahn to you." He said, and Kya resisted the urge to punch his face off. <em>Calm down</em>.</p><p>"You aren't very nice." Annie said and looked to her mom. "Why do you have to marry him?"</p><p>She declared it a bit too loudly, and it earned a couple of confused glances.</p><p>"Annie, I told you to be a little quieter." Kya said carefully."Remember, this isn't the earth kingdom, honey."</p><p>"I wouldn't expect these half-breeds to know anything." Hahn noted, and merely rolled his eyes.</p><p><em>Half-breeds</em>? Kya bit her tongue and smiled politely. "Hahn, please do not call my children such names. Annie, Fu. You stay by me, okay?" Katara looked at her in shock.</p><p>
  <em>What was I supposed to do? My future husband is a conceited ass.</em>
</p><p>"But then again, you were not much better, my lovely." Hahn said. Kya saw her unfortunate brothers cringe. "You were just a Southern barbarian refined by Northern sophistication."</p><p>"That's it!" Soro yelled and tackled Hahn to the ground. He started to punch Hahn's face."You are a twisted fucking jerk who can't help but insult my family! How can my sister ever love an asshole like you?"</p><p>Kya pulled the twins away and vainly tried to pry Soro off. It took all of them to coax him off. (Minus Toph, who was kinda blind on the snow, in boots Kya specifically made for her. They were big around her feet, yet tightened at the top. Sokka and Kya had tried to produce shoes she could see in.)</p><p>Kya pulled Soro off to the side. "I told you to not try anything!" she scolded. He looked ashamed, yet Kya was paradoxically, a little proud of him.</p><p>"Your brother better behave himself." Hahn said, dusting himself off. "Or else I will be forced to banish him from the tribe." He had a stupid smirk on his face.</p><p>Soro looked like he was going to go for it again, but Toph and Sokka held him back from doing anything stupid. </p><p>"It won't happen again... my love." Kya said, bowing and swallowing the bitter bile that had risen in her throat.</p><p>"That's better." He said, and Kya smiled. He traced a finger on her cheek, and she flinched. "You are even better then Yue."</p><p>Sokka looked down, thinking.</p><p>"H-hahn, can you not mention her?" Kya asked, choking on the words. <em>This is for you, Sokka</em>. "This is about us, not her. Bless her soul."</p><p>"Alright, little wife." He said. "You can leave these other barbarians behind you. It's just you and me."</p><p>"Soro, can you watch the twins?" Kya asked, and he nodded. She crouched down low. The mom whispered to her little. "You guys have fun. Okay?" </p><p>They nodded, and Fu stuck a tongue at her newly betrothed. Kya didn't laugh, she didn't cry. It was like she was completely dead inside.</p><p>As they left, Hahn motioned for Kya to stand near him. She was tranquil. She didn't talk in the North. She was the lovely, peaceful bride.</p><p>He kissed her hand, and Kya tried not to whack it away. "Kyanna, if it wasn't for Yue's untimely passing, we would have never been together. Now, our tribes can unite, with the south as a colony of the north."</p><p>"What?" Kya asked.</p><p>"Chief Hakoda already knows about it." </p><p><em>Dad wasn't trying to prevent this?</em> "About our marriage, or..."</p><p>"The colony thing." Hahn said, "It's political junk any decent wife would get bored of." He said pointedly. Kya lowered her gaze. How could she go through with this?</p><p>"You, my fiance, are thinking about something." He said soothingly. He ran his hand over her back as they sat down by the bridge. When Kya was younger, she would jump in the water from this very spot. Hahn was there. Back then, he had eyes for all twelve of the girls their age. Yue was a year younger and didn't play with them. </p><p>Kya had scorned most boys and was famous in her group of having never kissed a boy. <em>Until Zuko, that is.</em></p><p>"Just about when we were younger. When no one knew who I was." Kya hummed to herself.</p><p>"Well, it's not like that anymore. You have power as well as beauty now." </p><p>She blushed, then cursed herself for blushing. <em>This is stupid. I am stupid.</em> </p><p>"Turtledove, do you remember when you were singing by the river, and Princess Yue joined in?" Hahn asked, almost whispering in her ear. It tickled inside, and she scolded herself for feeling this way.</p><p>Kya murmured a reply, and he pulled her down into an embrace, so her head was on his chest. It didn't feel like how it did with Zuko.</p><p>"You were prettier than she, and sung better, but she had the most perks. Guess who has the most now?" Hahn said. </p><p>"Me." Kya said slowly, then looked away in anger.</p><p>"Are you not happy with this?" Hahn asked, "You will get the title of Princess, and you now have everything you could have wanted in life."</p><p>"Yes. I am happy." Kya said and looked into his eyes. She was terrified for some reason. She couldn't figure out why, but something was off in his head</p><p>For all one knows, it was just her.</p><hr/><p>Kya figured out how to slip away from the celebration that the war was over, and that they had returned. No one would notice if she left.</p><p>The Celestial lights shone brightly above her. She remembered last year, only a few months earlier. She had sat on this same rooftop. Looked at the same stars.</p><p>Last year, the child was betrothed to Hakano. Last year, she had thought Soro was dead. Last year, she was lonesome and dreamed of giving birth to children.</p><p>This year, the woman was betrothed to Hahn. This year, Kya had found not only Soro, but the rest of her family. This year, she had the twins.</p><p>Kya hummed to herself on this roof.</p><p>"Yue, I almost feel envious of you." She said. "You are a spirit now and get to be talked to by all these water tribe kids. I expect Annie and Fu would talk to you too. I don't know what to do. I feel so lost."</p><p>Kya looked up and sang. The same song they had sung together by the river, so many years ago.</p><p>
  <em>"Warriors hear me:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Love never truly dies.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When the day comes to a finish,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here I rise.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Death can't keep us apart,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Try as it might.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will be with you again tomorrow,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come the night."</em>
</p><p>Kya looked at the moon. She wondered if Yue was singing in the spirit world.</p><p>"Hello lovely." Hahn said and sat next to Kya. "Did you genuinely think no one would detect you leaving?"</p><p>"No." she said and tried not to look at him.</p><p>"I was thinking, when we get wed next month, how about we do it under a full moon? So the spirits can see it and bless it." Hahn said.</p><p>
  <em>Would that be offensive to Yue? How about Sokka? He loved Yue. It could conjure up unpleasant memories. </em>
</p><p>Hahn grasped her arm and placed it over him. Kya declined it, trying to say she didn't want to be touched right now.</p><p>He didn't take the hint.</p><p>He leaned closer and closer to her. When she didn't lean in as well, he snatched her hand, and practically hauled her off the roof.</p><p>"How about us get to appreciate each other, princess?" He said. Kya realized he had lugged her not into the ball room window, but the small room nearby.</p><p>"Hahn, what are you-" Suddenly, he forced her against the wall and kissed her. Full on the lips. </p><p>Kya tried to push him off of her, but he was stronger than her. <em>Think Kya! The moon. Full moon. BLOODBEND HIM!</em></p><p>Kya started to lift her hands to get him off her and bloodbend the shit out of him, but he pinned them to her side.</p><p><em>Spirits help me.</em> Kya thought as she tried to scream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Friends Who Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hahn forced Kya into the decorated wall. She couldn't move. If this was in any other circumstance, she would have killed him.</p><p>When he finally broke away, she almost screamed. "What the hell was that for!?"</p><p>Hahn grinned maliciously and held her down. "Hold still. I know you might not have expected this, but think of how wonderful this feels."</p><p>Kya closed her eyes and let him kiss her again. She felt disgusting to be doing this. But who was she kidding<em>? I'd have to go along with this sooner or later.</em></p><p><em>This doesn't feel like Zuko.</em> She involuntarily thought.</p><p>Kya frantically pushed against him, to try to make him get off her. He forced his face more in, and it hurt dreadfully to try to move her already sore hands. But she had to try.</p><p>Kya heard a loud crack, and her hands burned. It hurt worse then when the man who killed her mom burnt her. It hurt almost as much as when Zuko blasted at her in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>"Now look what you've done, pigeon." Hahn whispered, as he played with the strap of linen Kya had bound to her chest. One little tug, and she would be exposed for all to see. <em>I won't be able to control myself. I will scream and try to hurt him.</em></p><p>Tears came to her eyes as she tried being strong.<em> Bloodbend him, Kya!</em></p><p>Suddenly, there was a overwhelming rush of air, and Hahn was thrown off Kya.</p><p>"What the hell?" She heard Katara yell, and Aang was promptly by her side. She was dazzled and fell to the ground. The waterbender curled up and cried bitterly. <em>Please help me, Yue.</em></p><p>"Kya, are you okay?" Aang asked. The seventeen year old scarcely heard a blur of her name and yelling. It was her fault. If she hadn't said anything about being the Chief's eldest daughter, she wouldn't have been here. But Katara would be subject to this.</p><p>"It was my fault." Kya said in a hoarse whisper. She had tempted him. Women did not sit on the rooftops unless they wanted attention.</p><p>"No, Kya, it wasn't." Katara said, taking some water to heal her. Kya jerked her head.</p><p>"Tara, do you understand this? I am his bride. Brides are property." She said wearily, remembering reading some old scrolls, so many years ago.</p><p>"Don't you dare say that!" Katara said, and tried to look at her hands.</p><p>She grimly observed her sister's wounded wrists. They were limp, and Kya couldn't move them, lest a searing pain shoot throughout her bruised body, from her 3-month-old burn on her chest, to the 7-year-old burn on her leg.</p><p><em>No water bending for over a week.</em> Kya thought as she started trying to get up without employing her hands.</p><p>"Kya, we've got you." Aang said, and he used some air to assist the girl up. She walked over to Hahn, who had been thrown across the ground.</p><p>"I am the chief of the North! How dare you come between my bride and me?" Hahan yelled and stood up. He came close to Kya, and she shrunk back. Without her bending, she couldn't do anything. She was weak.</p><p>In the Earth Kingdom, Kya had structure. Support. In the Fire Nation, she felt powerful and independent. She could do what she desired, and do it with justifiable pride. Even in the Western Air Temple, she had felt an almost carelessness. Put her in the northern water tribe, however, and she was like a weak lemur-puppy. </p><p>"You have disregarded any respect for Kya! She hates being touched by almost anyone!" Aang said, looking like he was going into the Avatar State. Kya saw his tattoos and eyes start to glow. "Couldn't you see?"</p><p>"Aang! You can't activate the Avatar State like this!" Katara said. </p><p>"It was my fault, I shouldn't have been up there alone. Hahn found me. Besides..." Kya's lip trembled at the thought of having to have children, even to produce an heir. "He <span class="u">is</span> my husband to be." She lowered her head.</p><p>"Kya, can we talk?" Aang asked. "Alone?"</p><p>Katara looked surprised, and nodded. Hahn gave a huff of disapproval, before waving his hand dismissively.</p><p>Aang took Kya over to the side. He was so much smaller than her, but still seemed to let off a protective aura.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Aang asked. "Tell me the truth."</p><p>"Aang, if I had had a choice, I would have bloodbended him. No doubt." Kya whispered. "I would have broken a promise because I'm so selfish!" </p><p>"Kya, think of Annie and Fu. If you were selfish, where would they be?" Aang asked</p><p><em>Probably still starving in the Earth Kingdom. Kya</em> shook the thoughts out of her head.</p><p>"Aang..." She suddenly thought of how Hahn had treated the twins. "If Hahn doesn't accept the twins will you and Tara..."</p><p>"Kya, we are going to find a way to get you out of this. Soro has already started talking to the elders." He offered her a small smile. "We always find a way."</p><p>"Thanks." Kya said, and now, fully composed, hugged the Avatar. "For everything."</p>
<hr/><p>Messenger hawks came every day for Zuko. it should have been expected, yet he worked all day, and could barely sleep at night.</p><p>He never felt better then when the dove arrived from Kya. He had been talking to Mai, and she seemed to be okay with the waterbender.</p><p>Zuko opened the letter, expecting Kya's neat, yet small handwriting. Instead, the letters were a little larger, and were obviously by someone else.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dearest Fire Lord Zuko.</p>
  <p>I am honored to inform you of my engagement to Hahn of the Northern Water tribe. I am afraid I will not be writing these letters more personal, and they shall be brief. I have injured my wrists in an accident. Katara is writing this letter, and I am afraid some things are better left unsaid. </p>
  <p>Hahn and I will be married in two weeks time, on the fall equinox. I would be honored to have you attend, both as a friend, and the Fire Lord. </p>
  <p>Annie and Fu said hello! They were asking me about you.</p>
  <p>Love, Princess Kyanna of the Southern Water Tribe</p>
</blockquote><p>Zuko frowned. It didn't sound like Kya. She would never sign "Princess". He shifted the paper in his hands, and found words on the back. It was a rushed, messy scrawl.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Zuko, I don't have much time. Kya says she needs to have this sent off, but you need to know the full story. She would never tell you herself. We need you to come ASAP. Gotta go!</p>
  <p>-Soro </p>
</blockquote><p>"Sakura?" He said, and the girl took the message from him, as he told her to clear his schedule.</p><p>It wasn't a debate. Zuko asked Mai to stay here while he was gone. She shook her head, and said "You are not running off without me this time."</p><p>They packed, and sent for Uncle Iroh to watch the Fire Nation.</p><p>Zuko was on his way, to help save the girl who had saved him more then once.</p>
<hr/><p>The next few days passed ever so slowly. It became a sick routine of getting ready for the wedding. Kya's healers ceremony was postponed, due to an "accident" with her wrists.</p><p>The soon to be wed girl took this time to reflect. Soro said he was going to try to find an ancient Water Tribe library, somewhere out in the snow. He said that it would show him what to do.</p><p>He didn't tell her how he knew. He zipped his lips about Aang sitting by the spirit Oasis, trying to find answers. Soro didn't tell Kya he had written to Zuko. She had no idea Sokka was out trying to deal with himself until the wedding. </p><p>Soro didn't say a word about Katara trying to reason with the elders. And he didn't tell her about Toph, who was miserable here, but helped Soro <em>find</em> the library.</p><p>Everyone shut up about what they were doing. They left Kya in the dark, while she desperately wanted the light.</p><p>Kya closed her eyes, not knowing that each person was trying to help her.</p><p>Kya went to sleep that night, a heavy burden in her heart, not knowing her family was on the verge of a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Something Old, Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zuko, you are worrying yourself too much. Relax." Mai said, smiling gently and squeezing his hand.</p><p>Zuko did not respond. Kya had miraculously saved him at least three times. What possible way could she dearly need his help? Why did Soro sound so urgent? What was going on with this?</p><p>
  <em>Why didn't she tell me?</em>
</p><p>As the ship drifted closer to the Northern Water Tribe, his heart rose. It was where she subdued him, almost six months ago. </p><p>"Stop right there!" Someone yelled, and waterbenders instantly froze the front of the mighty ship.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko respectfully asked, standing tall and proud, while Mai sighed at the interruption.</p><p>"Chief Hahn requested all ships arriving at port..." The noble warrior started.</p><p>"Are you stupid? That's the Fire Lord your talking to!" A familiar voice accurately said, and Sokka grinned delightedly as he saw Zuko. "Hey, Jerkbender."</p>
<hr/><p>Kya hummed to herself as she fixed a bath for Annie and Fu. Sokka had said a king of some sort was in the harbor, judging from the large ship. It would make sense. Hahn would want to show off his new bride. She sincerely wanted to represent her people well.</p><p>She tried melting water to put in the bathtub. She frowned fiercely when she found it to be difficult and painful.</p><p>"Mom, I can do it!" Annie said, and she melted the snow with her eager hands. Fu caught on and helped her. Kya smiled graciously, as they worked together to make the steam bath.</p><p>"Princess Kyanna, Chief Hahn requests your presence," Kaheya, a woman Kya had known since she first came north, said.</p><p>"Thank you." Kya said, before gesturing momentarily to the twins. "No setting things on fire. Just bathe." </p><p>Annie nodded, then looked to Fu. He looked uncomfortable. Annie whispered gently something in his ear, and he nodded approvingly.</p><p>"We don't want you to go with Hahn. He hurt you!" Fu said, taking her hands and carefully looking at them again, still swollen.</p><p>"Futao, I will say it once again. I am fine. You and Annie just take a bath, okay?" Kya walked out the door and motioned for the other woman. "Kaheya? Please make sure they stay in the steam house." </p><p>Kya smiled big, put up her unbound hair, and went to face the one she was engaged to.</p>
<hr/><p>Katara was fed up with the elders. She had been talking nicely for the past few hours, and still, no satisfactory results.</p><p>"You already got rid of the waterbending rules, why not the marriage laws?"</p><p>"Katara, we already did away with the waterbending customary laws because they were unanimously declared irrelevant to this modern time and age. The marriage laws must stay." One said gruffly. "Princess Kyanna is subject..."</p><p>"Princess Kyanna? The South doesn't have princesses!" Katara said. "Hahn is pushing you around!"</p><p>Yagoda frowned thoughtfully from the back of the familiar room, watching the 14 year old try to save her lovely sister from a life of misery. She wondered if she would do the same thing for her valuable friend, Kanna, so many years ago. She knew Kanna would have done it with impunity for her.</p>
<hr/><p>Aang sat at ease by the spirit pool, breathing and meditating, looking to the spirits for answers.</p><p>"Show me what to do. I see Kya pray to the spirits every night. I see her give praises to the ocean and moon. Let me know what is happening."</p><p>He concentrated harder, then his eyes started to glow. He had entered the avatar state, to talk to the previous Avatars.</p>
<hr/><p>"Good to see you again, buddy!" Sokka said, as he wrapped the Firelord in a affectionate hug. Zuko almost forgot why he was here. Sokka had been crying. It was obvious. Something was terribly wrong with Kya.</p><p>"Sokka, what's going on... with Kya?" Zuko humbly asked the Water Tribe boy.</p><p>"She's marrying Chief Soulless Jerk." He said distastefully.</p><p>Zuko's heart almost stopped. Kya was... marrying the guy from the letter.</p><p>Sokka said,"Kya said she was okay, but she's not, though! She says she's happy with it! Happy to be faithfully serving her people. She has gone through too much, and now Hahn is suggesting they move the wedding date CLOSER!"</p><p>"Sokka, it's Kya's life. We can't go messing..." Zuko sighed.</p><p>"She's my sister! I have to help her!" Sokka cried.</p><p>Zuko thought to Azula. If she was in the same predicament, he wouldn't know if he would help her.</p><p>"You'll meet him tonight, at their bridal shower. And then, you will see why we have to help her. Even if she will not say so." Sokka said grimly.</p><p>Mai sighed. "Some stupid party. Great." Secretly, she was excited to be traveling here. It meant change of peaceful surroundings.</p>
<hr/><p>"Kya, come in, sweetheart." Hahn said, and Kya rolled her fierce eyes. If she had her bending...</p><p>"Hahn, you requested me?" Kya asked through a smile and gritted teeth. She was his beloved bride, and a dutiful one.</p><p>"Do you know why the FIRE LORD is in our principal port, pigeon?" He asked, poison seeping through his voice.</p><p>Kya's stomach dropped low. Zuko... was here? "I'm unsure, would you like me to ask him tonight?" She wanted to talk to her friend. But she had told him the wedding was in two weeks! </p><p>"I will ask you to stay silent." He said. Kya boiled inside.  </p><p>"They are my friends!" Kya said, a bit out of turn. She could not take these restrictions. "And this is a BRIDAL shower! I am not yet your wife. You will not tell me who to talk to!" </p><p>She walked out the door in a huff, not seeing the smirk that played on Hahn's lips. His source was right. He would play right into a trap. Then, the whole North pole would see women were meant to be healers, not fighters.</p>
<hr/><p>Soro browsed through scrolls. Finding that one passage in the law. A crack. A dent. Something he could pry open and use to his advantage. Toph sat by the side, and would occasionally tap her foot, as if she sought reassurance the ground was positively there.</p><p>"Found anything?" Toph asked.</p><p>"No. I looked through the first three on marriage laws," Soro sighed, "But I couldn't find a way to get out of it."</p><p>"Well, your sister is having that big party. We better get back."</p><p>"Yeah," Soro said longingly, and placed the scrolls in the backpack he had brought. They could come in handy.</p>
<hr/><p> The day was devoted to bathing, and getting ready. Kya had never liked the dresses that were worn for significant occasions, as they were stiff and conforming to the shape of the body. But they would have to do. For now.</p><p>Her hair was tied up in a braid that wrapped her head, instead of her typical messy bun. She looked in the mirror and sighed as she took out the make up that had been given to her by Suki. There was red, blue, and yellow on one side. White, and black on the other.</p><p>The younger girl had told her that if she ever should come to Kyoshi Island, all of the warriors would love hearing her stories. It looked like Kya would never see Suki's home after all.</p><p>As Kya placed each thin layer, she felt her real self be pulled away. With each stroke of the paintbrush on her lips, her jaw relaxed from it's clenching. It was like she was wearing a mask. One she could hide behind, and nothing would trouble her.</p><p>Her bags under her eyes were concealed, as were the small freckles that dotted her nose. Yagoda said freckles were seaspray that setles on the nose at birth.</p><p>"Mom, I think you look prettier without makeup." Annie said, coming into the room. "You okay?"</p><p>"Of course. Zuko and Mai's here, why wouldn't I be happy to see my friends?" Kya said, and stared at the mirror. She was so different. There was a moon on her forehead and waves on her cheeks. All of her insecurities were carefully concealed.</p><p>"I love you, Mom." Annie said. "I don't like it when you are sad." Kya kissed her adopted daughter's forehead. The slightest bit of face paint got on, and Kya had an idea.</p><p>"Get your brother. You two are representing all of the nations tonight."</p>
<hr/><p>Kya worked hard. Fu had on a red parka she had made, with yellow and orange pants.</p><p>"You will represent Fire and Air, Futao." She said, as she sewed the sun on his parka.</p><p>On Annie's blue dress-parka, she sewed the moon.</p><p>"Earth and Water." Kya said and added the last white stitch.</p><p>"Princess Kyanna, are you ready?" Kerala asked. </p><p>"Almost!" She said and took both children by the hands.</p><p>They were marshaled to the party, where an obviously drunken Hahn greeted her. They were seated, and Annie and Fu looked excited to show off the four Nations. Kya spotted Mai across the way. They made eye contact, and Mai tilted her head, as if something baffled her.</p><p>Kya shrugged, and waited till Hahn stood up to address the gathering. "As you all may know, Princess Kyanna and I are engaged, to be wed next week!"</p><p>"Two weeks." Kya corrected.</p><p>"Whatever. Anyway," He slurred, "You all may know of the ash maker bastards who she claims as her children." There where a couple of gasps and Fu started to stand up, ready to cry. Kya hindered him and gave him a small I'll tell you later look.</p><p>Zuko was on the other side of the room, watching Kya sit placidly. He saw the fire in her eyes that did not look at all like a waterbender. He did not recognize the girl who had saved him. He saw a broken shell. A shadow, to be cast off as soon as the light hits it.</p><p>Sokka gritted his teeth, as did Soro. They felt their sister getting angrier. Katara, who was talking to Pakku about changing more laws, stood with her jaw dropped, and her fingers finding their way to her canteen.</p><p>"Do not worry, good water tribe citizens, these... filthy things will not be tolerated! They are going on the following ship to the Fire Nation!"</p><p>"NO, THEY ARE NOT!" Kya screamed. She had broken. She was done already. Half-breeds! Bastards! Ashmakers! "You constantly disrespect me, my family, and my beliefs! You are the one who will not be tolerated!"</p><p>Kya did not bloodbend him. She had her wounded wrists to thank for that. In lieu, she walked up to the man and got up in his face. "I don't care anymore. You may be the chief of the Northern Water tribe, but you are nothing inside. You do not tell me what you are going to do with MY CHILDREN!"</p><p>She took her twins, her lovely children, by the hands. She walked over to Aang and Katara and bowed to them. "I believe in you to find them a proper home. One that will appreciate and support them." Then she turned around, and was about to hit Hahn's face, but someone immobilized her. A warrior.</p><p>"Princess Kyanna is under arrest for attempted assassination of Chief Hahn!" He declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Something Borrowed, Something Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya had known this would happen. She had witnessed someone throw a rock at Princess Yue while she was a kid, and they were punished terribly. Hahn would be worse.</p><p>As she sat in the cell, she reflected on her decision making. Not the best last night.</p><p>But instead of feeling sorry for herself, she reminded herself that Katara and Aang would take care of her children.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>///At The Party Last Night\\\</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"Princess Kyanna is arrested for attempt of assassination!" The warrior cried, keeping Kya's arms pinned to her back.</p><p>"Kya, what the hell?" Soro asked. She never wanted to resort to this. She had told him that attempted assault of a high class citizen was punishable by prison. Then a trial. Then, most likely, more prison time. </p><p>She did not struggle, she just sighed, as if a burden had come off her chest. "At least I go down with more honor then the chief himself."</p><p>"MOM!" Annie yelled, her hands curling in little flames.</p><p>She held her head high, and was led away. Katara stopped the procession.</p><p>"Tara, it'll be okay." Kya had said, a small smile on her face. </p><p>"Release her!" Zuko yelled, and Mai had her knives at the ready. Sokka had his space sword, (Toph had spent some time scouting the field, looking for it.) and Soro touched the whalebone swords he had been practicing with. </p><p>"Fire Lord Zuko, all due respect, but it is my wife, and thus, she must be punished by me." Hahn said, his grin growing wider.</p><p>"I'm not asking." He said, and cupped one hand to show a flame.</p><p>"Zuko. It's okay. Don't start another war because I didn't have my head on straight." Kya smiled as she was led away. Soro tried to follow, but was blocked access.</p><p>"And now, all foreigners are hereby banned from the North pole, until after the wedding. Which will take place tomorrow night." Hahn decreed.</p><p>"What?" Katara yelled, as her rage piled against her soon-to-be brother in law. "You can't wait, or let Kya have a say if her own family could be at the wedding?"</p><p>What Katara hadn't known, was he had dismissed the elders this morning. He was no longer just Chief Hahn. He was Emperor Hahn, who would rule the North and South Poles. If Chief Hakoda didn't discover his plan.</p><p>"Now, if you don't mind, you will leave, NOW. Unless you want your little troublemaker of a sister to get hurt?" Hahn said. </p><p>Katara spotted a boy from when she had done waterbending practice with Pakku. He smirked.</p><p>"Why are you all allowing this?" Katara asked. She was disgusted.</p><p>"Well, after you put on your show, our women started thinking they could be independent. Many ran to the south!" He sneered. "Your sister is going to be an example."</p><p>"What is her punishment?" Fu asked, and Sokka patted his head.</p><p>The question was never answered. With a wave of the "chief's" hands, the Avatar and his friends were led away.</p><hr/><p>"Are you sorry for being a waterbender?" Someone, a male's voice, asked. "Do you never want to fight again?"</p><p>Kya looked up defiantly. "You will never break me to the point that I will not say 'I love waterbending.'"</p><p>He smirked, as she looked towards the dark. She was lit by a single ray of the moon, while the rest of the cell was dark. But Kya had never felt more certain in her whole life.. </p><p>"Show yourself." She said. "Unless Hahn's guards are so cowardly that they want to hide from a sister of their own tribe, and one that can't bend at that."</p><p>He stepped into the light. He was about 20, and his arm was bare. Kya's eyes drifted over his body. Warrior of Hahn's, most likely.</p><p>"Why are you here, warrior?" She asked, sitting in a crossed legged position.</p><p>"I am here to tell you what you are charged with." He said. His eyes looked sorrowful, then steeled themselves again.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, it was attempted assassination, even though I couldn't have hurt him more then it would hurt me with my broken wrists..."</p><p>"Treason." He said bluntly. "You are charged with treason to the southern way of life."</p><p>"Nice." Kya said sarcastically. "How long am I in for?"</p><p>"Until tomorrow, when you swear your life to Hahn. After you confess to the whole tribe of your love for him, and sealed by a kiss."</p><p>"That's cool." Kya said, and spat at the ground, "I would like to sleep tonight if you don't mind."</p><p>"You are so strong." He said absentmindedly. "Yet with so much to lose."</p><p>Kya sat up, and thought about such words. She did have so much to lose by helping her tribe.</p><p>It was confusing. Was she choosing people who hated her over her family?</p><hr/><p>"Zuko! You are burning the scroll!" Soro yelled, as he watched Zuko's hands light the edge on fire. It was a nervous habit. Zuko blew it out, and sighed.</p><p>"Then what do you suggest?" It came out angrier then he had wanted.</p><p>"Something that will help!"</p><p>"You are so difficult!"</p><p>"You are acting like an idiot!" Soro yelled back. His sister was probably so scared and... Nevermind. Kya was probably cussing like a sailor.</p><p>"At least I'm trying!"</p><p>"As if, HOTMAN!" Soro said. He had been using the word in place of 'dumbass', to which Aang was not pleased about. </p><p>"Should we stop them?" Toph asked Mai, who was reading, just for Zuko's mental state. She had not signed up for all this. Sitting on Zuko's ship, with his friends, trying to save another one. Mai had noticed Kya's kisses in the cheeks. She knew how she looked at Zuko with a longing. It was... interesting, for another girl to seem to love Zuko in the way she did.</p><p>"No." Mai looked to the two. Soro was yelling about how he stole these scrolls to help Kya, which did not go over well with Zuko. "They'll shut up when they realize BOTH ARE NOT HELPING." Both boys became embarrassed and sat down.</p><p>Sokka had poured over the same scrolls less than an hour ago. There was nothing he, or Zuko, or even Aang could do.</p><p>So instead of trying to stop the wedding, he needed to stall it.</p><p>Luckily, he was the master at stalling.</p><hr/><p>"Aunty Katara, is Momma gonna be okay?" Annie asked, as Katara was putting out the light.</p><p>"Of course," the elder girl smiled.</p><p>"I hope so." Fu said, snuggling together in a blanket Zuko had. Katara smiled, before walking out onto the deck. The moon was shining. Almost full.</p><p>"Aang, what am I going to do?" Katara asked, looking out into the moonlit night. "Kya just handed me her children. I'm only 14. What am I supposed to do for them? We can't take them with us on Appa..."</p><p>"Why not?" He asked her. "Sweetie, they need us. I'm willing to babysit!"</p><p>Katara laughed at her friend, and now, lover. It was a sweet sound, that carried through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. And A Copper Coin In Her Shoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys for taking so long! Writer's block is an asshole. So here is my semi-demi-good chapter!<br/>TW: Abuse. I wonder who?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya didn't get any shut-eye that night, and the moon rose and gleamed through the window, yet she felt surprisingly calm. <em>The quiet before the storm is the loneliest time.</em></p><p>She closed her eyes and centered on her thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Tui and La. Thank you for accompanying me through my life. I understand I have not acted properly, as a child of the Moon should, yet please bestow on me this one wish. Keep my babies safe. Let Katara and Aang find a proper home for them.</em>
</p><p>Then, she uncovered her hands from the cloth. She positioned them in the snow, and inhaled in, as her hands melted water around them. She would need her hands for what she had to do. </p><p>
  <em>Please forgive me, Katara.</em>
</p><p>Then, Hahn came. </p><p>"Hahn, what are you doing..." Kya started, but was slapped across the face.</p><p>He picked her up by the arm. She saw he was more then drunk. He was crazy.</p><p>"Let me go." Kya begged. "I promise I will not do anything again!"</p><p>Without a word, he threw her across the cell. She curled up, and kicks were delivered to her gut and her head. Then he began talking, and it was worse than his silence.</p><p>"You think you are worth something? You think you are the only girl I could want? Do you think I don't know about your affair with the Avatar and the Firelord?"</p><p>"What? I would never..." Kya said, but was kicked again, with blood bursting from her nose. Her face swole as she started seeing red. Every breath was painful.</p><p>"Stupid slut of a girl! I've seen you even flirt with women!" He yelled and made her look at him. "You think you are okay in doing so?'</p><p>"I'm not flirting with anyone!</p><p>"LIAR!" He whispered in her ear. "You belong to me."</p><p>"I belong to no one." Kya gasped out. She turned her hand to push him away, but was blocked.</p><p>"We will see." The last thing she saw was a hand, as she hit the cool, hard ground.</p><hr/><p>"Zuko..." Aang stood over his friend, with bags under his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, what do you need?" He asked.</p><p>"Kya told me something, on the way here." He said. Zuko looked up. "She said she loved you, in her own way. She loved you enough to let you be with the person that made you happy. Kya said as long as <span class="u">you</span> were happy, she could marry Hahn."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"Cause you need to hear it." Aang said and smiled. "Maybe we all need to hear it."</p><p>"GUYS! I FOUND IT!" They heard Soro yell. They rushed to see what he had dug up.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A woman of marrying age (Over 16 and under 45) that has no children is expected to marry.</strong>
</p><p>Soro read it again, hoping to catch a loophole. He had been working all night. </p><p>
  <em>One last time. For Kya.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>A woman of marrying age that has no children.</strong>
</p><p>Soro rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Then, he looked closer. Gears began turning in his head.</p><p>
  <strong>That has no children.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No children.</strong>
</p><p> Soro yelled. "GUYS! I FOUND IT!" He screamed in joy as Toph punched his arm.</p><p>"It's two in the..." She scolded, then gave a big whoop herself. "Fuck rules!"</p><p>"Look!!" He yelled. He shoved the paper in front of her.</p><p>"Um, blind person here?" Toph said. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." Soro said. He hugged her and swung her around. She clutched onto his arms, praying he wouldn't hurt himself. "Toph, I think we can save Kya!"</p><p>Aang, Katara, Sokka, Mai, and Zuko burst in the room. Behind them were sleepy Annie and Fu, who were visibly annoyed. Annie had Momo tucked in her arms.</p><p>"Uncle Sokka, what's he yellin' for?" Fu asked.</p><p>"We are gonna save your mum." Sokka said, and swung the boy over his shoulders. Seeing Fu have fun at that, Aang took Annie. </p><p>"So this means we can be a family?" Annie asked.</p><p>"Yep. And it means your mum can see you guys again."</p><hr/><p>"Kerala, you know I hate getting dressed up." Kya said. She had been led away from her cell and was now getting ready. Blood was cleaned from everywhere imaginable.</p><p>She felt dirty. Tears blotted her face as she realized the weight of what happened last night. Every step hurt. Every thought hurt.</p><p>
  <em>So this was what marriage was? If Aang does anything like this to Katara...</em>
</p><p>She realized who she was thinking about and internally screamed at herself for accusing Aang of ever doing such a thing to her sister.</p><p>"Emperor Hahn wishes you look your best." She said, as Kya swatted the hand away. </p><p>"Leave me alone; I can dress." Kya snapped. Then apologised. "I just... need time alone."</p><p>She sat down and composed a letter. Her handwriting was sloppy but legible. She needed to get as much down before the wedding as possible. Then, she knew what she was supposed to do.</p><p>She placed a small bag, with light things inside.</p><p>"ZUKO. SHIP, BY THE BAY." Kya said slowly to a hawk and released it.</p><p>Then it was time.</p><p>She started to put on her makeup. It hid her bruises well.</p><p>"Let's see how well you can blood bend, Kya.'</p><hr/><p>The messenger hawk flew across the bay and over a certain ship. She landed, as she had delivered her cargo to the helmsmen. He read the first line and immediately requested it to be brought below deck, where Sokka was telling everyone the "plan."</p><p>Katara read out loud the letter.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Everyone,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Thanks for being there when I needed you. After the wedding, will you come to visit me? I think I could get my husband to let you. If he does not allow it, I guess writing will do. However, this will be the only letter for a while, so I want to say what I need to. I'm so, so sorry for not being strong, for you all. I love you, my family, my friends.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hahn is not the best husband, yet not the worst. Do not worry. I am happy with my choice. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"I can tell she's lying through a letter!" Toph said.</p><p>"I think we all could, T." Soro said. He wrapped an arm around Toph, who was getting more used to people being affectionate with her.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Annie, you and your brother are growing up to be beautiful and strong people. I want you to know I'm fine. You shouldn't worry for me! As soon as I am able, I'm going to give you a big hug! Fu, take care of your sister. Annie, be nice to your brother. Above all, be happy! Enclosed is a small water tribe necklace for Annie and beads for Fu. Uncle Sokka will show you how.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>As promised, the beads and necklace were there, waiting for them.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Katara, I know it's a little early to be thinking of any plans, but I want you to have this Tiger Seal necklace. It is customary to wear until you get married, to show you are a woman. I think you deserve it. Mom would want you to have it.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Katara unrolled a small piece of cloth, and there was the necklace in question, carved beautifully. On the side of the largest one, it was carved, "Katara, or she who is wanting hope."</p><p>She put the necklace on, with her mothers. Now she had two necklaces that were given to her by family members.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Sokka, you goofball, yet still a warrior. It's so strange to think of my little brother as my protector, but you pulled it off! Love ya bro! Here is a small pouch of money that I'm sure you could use to shop with</em>. <em>Keep Soro in line, please?</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Sokka took the pouch and shook it.</p><p>"Hey, this is enough to get at least three slabs of meat!" He said in awe. Meat is very expensive, as you may know.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>For Soro and Toph, here are some small favors. I know you hate jewelry Toph, so I found a small rock and dipped it in the oasis. It should glow when you bend it, making a light source for others. I have no idea what other properties it may possess! Soro, a blank necklace. You know what it's for.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Soro blushed and took out the necklace. It was crude, but made to practice carving.</p><p>Toph started bending her rock. It glowed, then shot a spark.</p><p>"Woah." Soro said.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Mai, I've only known you for about a month that you weren't chasing me. So... knives? It's whalebone, so...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>To Aang, marbles to do his trick. Also to practice hand-eye coordination.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Aang and Mai received the favors and softly smiled.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Anyway, Zuko. For you I could not find anything that would interest you, yet I feel as though you must get something. In this way, my gift to you is simple. The Hawk that carries this message is yours. She will stay on the ship until you send her off. Use her for writing to anyone, as long as they bond with her first. Then, she will be connected to them.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Zuko smiled.</p><p><em>You won't have to.</em> He thought, before Katara finished.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>To all of you. I know you are planning something. Go ahead. Don't hurt yourselves! I love you. Please be good!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Love, your sister, friend, and mum,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kyanna of the South.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"See guys? This is who we are fighting for." Soro said.</p><p>Zuko looked to the horizon.</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to help you. Just like you did, so many times before. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Here Comes The Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all my silent readers: You are loved. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"By the grace of Tui and La, we are gathered here tonight." Yagoda said. She was the highest ranking right now, being not only a master healer, but a White lotus member too. She had an air of annoyance, and rightfully so.</p><p>Earlier this afternoon, she had ran her eyes over Kya's bruises, and promptly took her to the side. </p><p>"Kya, how did you get those?" She gently grazed the place on Kya's face that the girl had yet to cover in makeup.</p><p>Kya flinched. People contacting her was getting to be a problem. Every moment spent in contact of people seemed to wound her more. It would require years to reverse the damage.</p><p>"I'm fine, Gran." She said, trying and failing to reassure the older woman. Kya inched away from the woman's touch.</p><p>"Did Hahn do this? Did he hurt you?" Yagoda looked angry. She was fed up with Kya's silence and her shying away from the truth. "Answer me!"</p><p>"Gr-" Kya shut her mouth and lowered her head.</p><p>"Oh, I swear to Tui and La, if he touched you..."</p><p>"Yagoda, I'm okay." Kya said.</p><p>Yagoda narrowed her eyes. "Kya, don't you lie to me."</p><p>"I'm not!" She turned quickly. "Why do you care? You can't do anything anyway! You are no match to Hahn's rank, and there's no way I can back out of this! Just leave me the fuck alone!"</p><p>Kya slapped her hand over her mouth. She never swore at her surrogate grandmother. She <span class="u">never</span> disrespected her in such a way. "P-please."</p><p>Yagoda had walked away, but not before turning. "You know what? I don't think I recognize you anymore."</p><p>She left Kya, who felt everything turn against her. The soon-to-be-wed sat down and cried.</p>
<hr/><p>Yagoda shut the door behind her slowly. She sighed as she weighed in what Kya had said. It had enraged her, but more than that, it hurt her. It cut her deeper than a thousand knives to know her loved one was in pain.</p><p>Kya was like a daughter to Yagoda. She recalled the exact day they met. It was such a lovely memory.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>A young girl peaked out of the shadows, almost testing to see if anyone was there. She saw an elderly woman, who was overseeing the ships bringing in passengers.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Yagoda!" The girl crouched lower, hoping to remain unspotted.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>But the elderly woman was the one who had found the ten-year old, stowing away on the only ship that came and left the North Pole to the Earth Kingdom. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The girl was extremely dirty and had eyes that darted back and forth. .</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"What is your name, child?" She asked.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A murmur came out, unrecognisable as words.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"My name is Kyanna. Of the Southern Water Tribe."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"You are from the sister tribe?</em>
  </p>
  <p>"<em>Yes. My m-m..." She burst into tears, shocking the grey-haired woman. What horrors had this child witnessed?</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>"Shhhh...." Yagoda consoled her till the cries abated.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The child's brilliant sky-blue eyes shone with tears, and her voice sounded pleasant and mellow, like a waterbender should have.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She had looked to Yagoda, and said in a gentle voice, "You look like Gran-gran Kanna, from my village." She turned to look around her. "You all look like me!"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"This is your home now." Yagoda said.  The girl had gripped the woman's hand, and they went back to the healing hut, where they lived ever since.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The same ship that took Kanna, so many years ago, brought Yagoda's best friend's granddaughter back. In fact, Kya's face was like Kanna's herself. Yagoda smiled.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Kya rustled her dress. The material cascaded down to the ground, just barely kissing the grass beside the oasis. She lifted it up slightly to look at the shoes. They were ordinary, at least, so she could walk. It was long, and pure white, with coarse thread embroidered into words.</p><p>
  <em>爱，责 任，牺 牲</em>
</p><p>"Love. Duty. Sacrifice." She muttered these words and sighed deeply.</p><p>"It is traditional for the bride to say her vows first." Yagoda looked so sorrowful to the 17 year old. Kya cursed herself again for her words.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I act like such an idiot? </em>
</p><p>"Kyanna?"</p><p>The wedding day was supposed to be the most joyous day of her life. Although the wedding itself was beautiful, with her as the center of attention, Kya always dreamed herself in a beautiful and inspiring ceremony symbolizing her love for the man (or woman) of her choosing.</p><p>But as she said in the past, life wasn't a fairy tale that she could marry a "True Love." Sometimes you have to roll with the punches. Literally. </p><p>Kya took a deep breath in. Her words were practiced, and not exactly true.</p><p>"As a humble and obedient wife, I promise to forever fulfil the duties of marriage. As a... princess, I will make the North and South proud, as this marriage will unite us once more." She turned to Hahn and offered him a slight smile. </p><p>"Hahn?" Yagoda asked</p><p>Hahn turned to Kya, and delivered her a look that said, <em>I'll deal with you later</em>.</p><p>"As your husband, I promise to take care of you for all your days." Hahn turned to the audience. "And through this marriage, the North and South shall prosper, and in less then a year, I promise we will produce an heir!"</p><p>Kyanna scrunched her nose. <em>Wait. What? How can he say how soon? I'm not pregnant. And what if I'm not fertile enough? What if I am barren? I don't want to give birth yet!</em></p><p>"May the moon and ocean bless my wife, so she may live up to the expectations of our tribe!"</p><p>
  <em>He's going to force me. That's what he's declaring. He's saying I better have an heir, or else. Yui and La help me. </em>
</p><p>"Now it is time to declare your love, then the vows will seal." The elderly woman minded the man, then woman. </p><p>"I love you from the moon to the Ocean." Hahn said. It was so cheesy. Over a hundred different men and women said that every time there was a wedding.</p><p>Kya sighed. <em>Yue, help me.</em></p><p>"I love you as much as my people." It was accurate.</p><p>"Who, of your family, is alive to tie the knot?"</p><p>"Only you, Yagoda."</p><p>"Does the family of the groom bless this marriage?"</p><p>Hahn's family smiled and nodded. His mother was pretty sweet, but his father rubbed Kya the wrong way. But then again, he'd only just come back from a Fire Nation Prison, so...</p><p>"Does the bride's family bless this marriage?"</p><p>Kya closed her eyes, knowing that no one was here.</p><p>Her Dad was on his way, but Hahn couldn't wait a day or two. Her mother was gone. Her sister and brothers were locked out of these walls. Her children were presumably going to some orphanage.</p><p>Yagoda would say yes, and it would all be over.</p><p>She had no idea of Sokka, Soro, and Katara, who had snuck in. She had no idea about Aang, who was chatting with the guards. Zuko had met Hakoda halfway, and let him and his crew have a ride on the faster ship.</p><p>"No, we do not." She overheard someone say. Sokka, Soro, and Katara ware standing together in the crowd, each wearing disguises. Katara looked like her Mom, with the tiger seal necklace resting proudly on her neck, next to Kyanna's namesake. Kya almost cried at how grown up she looked. Her sister was here.</p><p>"What are you guys do-" Kya asked. Hahn silenced her with a look and a wave of his hand. She flinched, which Sokka noted.</p><p>Guards approached on either sides of Kya. They were men Kya had known as a little girl. They were five years older, and one of them had even given her a seal jerky to bite on when hers fell into the river. Boys that were against the idea of a woman being stronger than them.</p><p>"I thought you were banished from the city!"</p><p>"Eh, do you think that stopped us before? Sokka said.</p><p>"Let Kya speak for herself if she wants to see us." Katara added</p><p>"I do." Kya said softly. She turned to her husband, "Please, let them speak."</p><p>Hahn flashed a look of anger, but let the ceremony go on. What could they do?</p><p>Yagoda grinned and asked, "What reasons have you to call off this wedding?"</p><p>"Kya is not eligible to marry." Soro said. He had the largest grin.</p><p>"What?" Kya asked. "I think I fulfil the requirements enough."</p><p>Soro took out a scroll and read carefully.</p><p>"A woman of marrying age (Over 16 and under 45) that has no children is expected to marry."</p><p>He turned to Kya who had a puzzled look on her face.</p><p>"So???"</p><p>"Hold on, there's more."</p><p>"If a man has no siblings, and the wife has children during the time she is in mourning (Six months), she is announced as free to marry or stay loyal to her husband's memory."</p><p>He turned to Yagoda and asked "Do adopted children count?"</p><p>"I would suppose so." Yagoda said. "Although it is really up to the councilmen. What do you think?"</p><p>The men talked amongst themselves. Katara smiled to see Pakku grin at her.</p><p>The eldest of the council, a friend of Arnook's asked in a low voice. "Do you testify, in front of us all, that the firebenders are your children?"</p><p>"I..." Hahn shot her a look. One that said, <em>I'll hurt you</em>. </p><p>If she said they were, Hahn would hurt her, and them. If she said no, she was denouncing family. Kya closed her eyes, and thought to Annie and Fu. Their faces... changed to the blue and red spirits. She suddenly got a blast of adrenaline.</p><p>"<strong>I do.</strong>" She looked up, and two voices joined her own. Her face started to change, twisting, contorting, yet she looked comfortable. The shifting calmed when her face morphed back to her own. </p><p>"Witch!" Hahn yelled, and picked up a spear. Water from the pools around smashed his face, as Kya moved, not of her own accord, but of the spirits.</p><p>"<strong>No, human. You have tortured her enough</strong>." He was thrown back, and the siblings rushed to save their sister. They were thrown back too, just not as hard.</p><p>"AANG!" Katara yelled.</p><p>One of the guards looked to the bride, who smiled warmly at him. She said "<strong>Get the Avatar. We need to speak.</strong>"</p><p>He knew that the avatar was needed. So, he ran.</p>
<hr/><p>"HA! I beat you in Pai Sho AGAIN!" Aang said. Mai frowned, and tapped his shoulder.</p><p>"That last move was impossible. Plus, it doesn't make a harmony ring. You lost."</p><p>"By what rules?"</p><p>"Pai sho's?" Mai said. </p><p>Zuko chuckled nervously. He was worried for the Water Tribe siblings. And he had Annie and Fu to worry about. They had climbed into his bed last night, and snuggled with him all night. Three firebenders and a non-bender in a bed made the night warm.</p><p>And Hakoda was pacing, considering to attack, which Aang advised against. </p><p>"It's my daughter in there. My mother told me how men thought of women there. Kya's probably treated like cattle!"</p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud knock.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, something has gone wrong."</p><p>"Mai, stay..."</p><p>"I'm coming!"</p><p>All of them ran. They were used to not having the twins, so everyone forgot about what to do with them. (Except Toph, who metalbent a snowboard that wold fold over her feet when they reached the oasis.)</p><p>They went to help their friend.</p>
<hr/><p>"<strong>I've been pretending for so long. I felt the need to love my husband. I know him for who he is. A sadistic and power hungry abuser, who has no business in mine, or anyone's lives.</strong>" She looked to the man on the other side of the alter, and pulled a coil of water around his neck. He sneered, and the grip tightened.</p><p>"Kya!" Aang yelled. The girl regarded the avatar as you would someone who talked to invisible people. Ignore them. "You were the one who said there was always another way!"</p><p>"<strong><em>Greetings, Avatar.</em></strong>" The spirit said though Kyanna. "<strong>I see you and the girl share the love of humanity. But sometimes, people have to die at the hands of others. Sometimes wastes of flesh need to die, so a new one can live</strong>."</p><p>"No!" Aang swatted hahn out of the spirit's hands.</p><p>Then, she smiled, and sighed. Kya's normal voice said, "I won."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Add kudos, comment, subscribe (If you want). Comment on anything you want, (or not at all.) Both's cool!<br/>Edit: Now on <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/)%CF%88/new?utm_source">Wattpad!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>